


By Blade Or By Claw

by AishiCc



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: 3x4x3, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, M/M, Original Character(s), War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-26 07:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 48,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7565266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AishiCc/pseuds/AishiCc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The 'Skyborn' live sheltered behind their Great Walls, the 'Clans' rule the forests outsides them. When a good intention goes not quite as planed a 'Skyborn' prince ends up first in the hands of a Clan leader, before finding himself in far more trouble then he ever bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Capture

All right as readers of my work know by now I like to provide a little insight, or at least blame the thing that inspired the fic, here. While I adore Fantasy in general, WoW player, this one can be traced back to a book series. Now most people know the name Mercedes Lackey, my CLAMP of Fantasy books in a way. I recently reread her Darian's Tale trilogy, in which a white boy is adopted by natives basically. If you have read Owflight, Owlsight, and Owlknight then you will see how it inspired me. This is by no means a rewrite or even set in that world, not that good at this, but if you like this fic then you should pick up Owlflight. This writer is Gay friendly, this trilogy even has a gay couple that while subtle is still clearly sleeping together.

**WarNinGs** : Violence, mild language, racial tension, future Yaoi/Shounen-Ai content.

**Aishi Say**

" _I have been told…that patience is sometime a more effective weapon then a sword._ "

Worf to Picard TNG/ 'Redemption'.

"'…"' Means they are not speaking in 'English', subtitles are our friends, and saves a lot of extra typing/reading for those who want to know what is being said.

**By Blade Or By Claw**

Aquamarine stare shifted from the dead to destroyed property and back again as he was marched forward, his men now disarmed and glaring at the strangers. It was common knowledge that beyond the Great Walls there was much fighting, but he had always thought the stories exaggerated to keep the Highborn feeling safe. Large axes fell in his path stopping the blond and bringing his attention back to what was happening and not just stories of such events. The large men wore mostly leather armor, some fur and metal ornamentation were present, all very practical and bloodied. Heads turned as a cloaked figure approached them with a calm but purposeful stride, commanders often walked like that. This new stranger stopped before the man who had been shouting orders to the others, pointing at the captives as he spoke. Quatre frowned unable to read the lips of the larger man, his face told him he was not happy about something. When the larger man gestured at them and laughed cruelly he shivered, he did not need words to know the man had some dark intention. Whatever that intention was he did not get to finish his next thought because the cloaked figure struck with such speed Quatre was not sure he had seen anything until the large man fell over, leaving a spraying arch of red as he fell. A dismissive half raise of a hand caused the two large ax wielding men to back away, leaving both the blond and the cloaked stranger in full view of each other. Quatre watched the stranger walk slowly forward, stopping about a sword's length away from him, giving no indication he planned to move any closer. "Why did you attack us? By who's authority do you hold us? Can you even understand me?"

Victory won the young warrior had returned to his forces to take stock of spoils and losses, frowning at a collection of strangely dressed and armed men. Intrigued by this unexpected find he walked up to the local warlord who had taken a few spoils from the fighting already, curious about how these strangers had come to be there. The fool had admitted to taking what he had not earned through the Right of Battle, a mistake he did not seem to notice he had made. The talk of pleasure slaves sealed his fate, one quick pass with a short blade and the fool fell at his feet were he belonged. Turning from the dead fool he half raised a hand, his men were well trained and the fool's would obey if they wished to live longer then their former master. Regarding the pale blond he stopped within easy striking distance, one look told him the other was more the thinker then a fighter, unconcerned. It did not take the other long to demand answers before realizing they might not be understood, such boldness amused him. "I can understand you yes, most cannot, or at least not as well. I did not attack you, that fool did. How did you come to be on my lands Skyborn?"

Quatre blinked when the other spoke as easily as he had, it seemed that was one thing he would not have to worry about. Not surprised by the stranger's answer he frowned as he was questioned in turn before the use of the term Skyborn, he knew those born outside the Great Walls often used it to describe those who had been. Since the other's tone was even Quatre did not take offense at the term often used as a partial insult when used nicely. "My men saw the fighting and moved to intervene, it seems your side was not pleased with our appearance to say the least."

Trowa blinked at the blond, he had heard Skyborn were mad, "One does not interfere with maters of the Clans, Outsider. Do they teach you nothing where you come from?"

"The Clans?" Quatre had heard of clans of those born outside, savage warlords fighting themselves and those who ventured too far from the Walls. "And what business do you have here? Pillaging your own people is hardly what I would consider business."

Trowa frowned at the blond, his contempt clear and annoying, tilting his head at the pale outsider he wondered if the other considered the consequences of such bold words? A hand went up to stop the ax wielding warriors from hacking the blond for his tone alone, they could not understand his words. "Those you defended were not our own people, we are not all the same clan. Do you Skyborn all get along so well you assume all do?"

Quatre swallowed when the large men started to come forward again before a hand stopped them, watching that hand for further orders he frowned when he was chided. Straitening his tunic he kept his eyes level with the stranger's, or he hoped since he could not see the other's face thanks to his hood and its shadow. "No we do not, we, however, talk before swinging axes around like barbarians."

Trowa nodded, the answer was what he had been expecting form his teachings, "We are barbarians are we not? This village was full of known thieves and worst, we do not all attack your kind as you travel so far from your walls."

Quatre glanced at the bodies that were being shorted around them, the rags were made of some of the more ornate styles he knew from home. He had not looked at what they were wearing during the fighting, only a weaker looking force was losing badly, that had been enough. "That we know, some Clans are even friendly towards us. You did not answer my first questions, by what authority do you hold us?"

"The Right of Battle, you fought, you lost, we did not." Trowa turned to look over his shoulder, nodding to one of his leaders. "'See to the spoils, we will divide them once we are safely away.'"

The man nodded as he half bowed, "'By your will.'"

"And just what did you tell him?" Quatre demanded when the man walked away, a few following him clearly acting on some order.

Trowa turned back to the blond, owing him no answers. "What they had must be loaded, this does not require all my men."

"And what will you do with my own?" Quatre knew all about the slave trade, another reason some of the Clans hated them. The idea of his friends being dragged away tore him between worry and rage, the practice was horrid.

"As I see fit, same as I will with you," Trowa answered evenly as he crossed his arms, he had not decided just yet.

"'They are strong, they should be broken or killed. That one has a mouth you should silence."' A dark finger pointed at Quatre not impressed with his manners, he did not act like one defeated should.

Trowa nodded absently at the other's observations, fingers curling near his chin, "'True, do not worry yourself Tor'Dak."'

Quatre frowned at the pointing finding it insulting, the cloaked stranger's nod began to worry him but there was little to do. "My men will never bow to you, they are useless to us both dead, and they will take as many as they can with them."

"Oh I have no doubt of that pale one, nor does Tor'Dak here. He has already voiced his opinion on the matter, and on you." Trowa was not surprised Tor'Dak disliked the blond, he came off as a bit too bossy for a Lost One.

Quatre eyed the man who had pointed at him, he was scowling as he knew Rashid was at the cloaked man right now. Was Tor'Dak a friend who tried to protect this stranger and saw him as some sort of threat? What possible threat was he to anyone with his men disarmed and outnumbered? "You will _not_ harm my men stranger."

Trowa tilted his head at the threat, very few threatened him armed, this one was no warrior but he was clearly no coward. Flinging his cloak over his left shoulder he tapped the hilt of the sword he kept at that hip, leaving the one on the right covered still. "You would be unable to stop me even if I gave you this."

"Give it to me and we shall see," Quatre challenged confused by the casual way the other was taking being threatened. Even the friendly Clans would not stand being talked to in such a manner by an outsider so why was he?

Trowa chuckled softly at the challenge getting a blink then a frown from Tor'Dak, the older man had a much drier sense of humor. Unsheathing the blade he watched the captured men tense unconcerned with them, holding the weapon out he nodded to the blond. "Try your luck if you wish, they will do nothing. It is our way, a leader may fight for the freedom of their people, and must be free to go if they win."

Quatre eyed the blade, he knew a thing or two about using one outside of life and death fights. Taking the blade he watched the stranger closely, but he did not move save to lower his hand back to his side, clearly not worried about being killed. Looking down he frowned at the blade he knew had taken life before, the other was a killer even if he might not be cold blooded about it. Lowering the blade he sighed looking down, "I will not fight you stranger, I do not wish to."

Trowa nodded slightly not at all surprised the blond had taken the blade but refused to use it foolishly. "Would your men be pacified with you as a guest rather than a prize?"

Quatre looked up surprised by the question, it was not something he had ever heard of a captor asking, not even to be cruel. "If I told them so yes, why?"

Trowa reached out curling his fingers around the hilt above the blond's much paler grip, "Such loyalty is not easily inspired. Would you trust my word you would be safe as long as you behaved?"

Quatre frowned in thought biting his lower lip, he could not see the other's face but his voice was honest, he sensed no deceit in him. "Would you trust me to behave?"

Trowa smirked at the question one could take many ways, some of which would inspire those unarmed men to try _very_ hard to kill him. Nodding he took his blade back, sheathing it absently as he turned to Tor'Dak, shaking his head at the other's frown. "Speak then."

Quatre pointed to his captain, he did not care to scream at his men besides to assured them they would be fine. "I need to speak to him." The stranger nodded, shouting one word after pointing before backing up giving the larger man some space. "Rashid I am unharmed."

"Master Quatre _what_ were you thinking fighting with that man?" Rashid demanded knowing he at least could understand them, the others he assumed not well.

"Am I to just stand here while my friends are dragged away to become slaves or worst? He has agreed to treat us as quests as long as we behave." Quatre turned to the stranger who did not move, "I want you to see the others comply."

"Behave?! That _child_ has no right to hold us, this is not war, and your House will _not_ stand for this!" Rashid was relieved his friend had not gotten himself into trouble snapping at the stranger, but he did not fully trust him.

"Rashid please relax? We will be released unharmed if we go with them, who knows how many other hostile tribes are out there? He will not harm me, I am sure of it," Quatre knew how protective Rashid was but he also knew he was right.

Rashid frowned at the stranger but nodded after a moment, he had not struck his master when he had very clearly upset the others. "Very well, I will assure the men they will abide by our code."

"Thank you Rashid," Quatre leaned close so he could whisper, "I believe he means me no harm, I see no reason to change that."

Rashid nodded, turning his dark brown stare to the stranger, rouges and assassins kept their faces hidden in fair weather. He did not trust the stranger but his master, while kindhearted, was almost always right about people. Praying the prince was right again he bowed his head since he could not move his hands to touch his master, "I will also assure the others not a hair has been misplaced."

Quatre smiled up at the man he considered a second father, "Thank you." He turned his head when Rashid was gently lead away, but the stranger remained still and silent. Taking that as a cue he turned to his waiting men, they looked weary but hopeful, so he tried not to look worried for them. "An accord has been made, as long as we cause no trouble no harm will befall us. Please go peacefully when they do?"

Trowa watched the exchange thoughtfully, if all of these soldiers were as close to their master they would be a pain to put down. Intrigued by the clear affection shown between a high and lower born he ignored Tor'Dak's muttering as the blond spoke. Those strange eyes turned back to him and he nodded walking past him without a word. Both sides turned to see what his orders would be, bounded as they were the Clan had the clear advantage and could easily go back on any promise made. "'Release them, if they turn kill them all for their treachery."'

Quatre frowned at the cool tone, clearly giving orders was natural to him, though his exact rank was unclear. Walking up to the stranger's right he smiled as his men were released, the Clan alert but calm, waiting to see if they would obey. His men did not look entirely happy but made no move to attack, and none was made against them so he relaxed. "Return their arms."

Trowa frowned at the order, perhaps Tor'Dak had a point about the blond, "No."

"What do you mean no?" Quatre demanded turning to face the taller young man, getting the attention of both sides.

" _Exactly_ what it means, who are you to order me?" Trowa allowed a hint of his annoyance to show in his tone, were all his kind like this?

"Do you not trust me to control my people? Return their arms, they will not be used against you, you have my word." Quatre ignored the other's tone, his men needed their arms back if they were to calm down and not feel the need to attack.

"Your word is meaningless to me Outsider, I do not rearm prisoners, or any I distrust." It was a foolish practice. Clan surrendered their arms and got them back only upon release, never before unless they were a healer.

"My name is Quatre Rabba Winner _not_ Outsider, you _will_ address me by my name, first, last, or full is fine. Now return my men's arms, or do you treat all 'guests' so disrespectfully?" Quatre knew he was pushing it, being forceful either got another to back down or attack, he was not quite sure which the other would do.

Trowa frowned at the blond impressed by his determination, but not happy about being challenged, he never liked people in his way. Crossing his arms he tilted his head regarding the stubborn expression, "I do when they do not know their place."

Quatre lashed blinking when his arms were pinned easily behind him, his men tensing but the other's hold was firm not painful. "I will not allow my men to go anywhere unarmed and helpless, you would not stand for such treatment either." Breath caught in his throat when the stranger leaned close, breathing slow and quiet, how could he be so calm? "Please?" Turning he blinked when he was released, the other stepping away from him, wishing he could see his face more then ever.

Trowa held out his arm stopping Tor'Dak from charging at the blond lord and throwing him to the ground, if not off the top of the stairs. Shaking his head he lowered his arm walking slowly forward, the blond tensing but made no move to defend himself as he neared then passed him. The Outsiders frowned up at him but held still enough, his own people ready to put them down if need be. Pleased both sides were doing what their respected leader wished he nodded, it was nice to be right. "'Return what weapons were taken from them. What was taken once can be taken again."' Trowa was confident Rashid would not lift a finger against his people unless he was sure they could free their master before he slit his throat. The impressive looking man would find his men offering no such openings for him, his clan was so safe because their warriors were so feared, and rightly so. Turning from his men his dark cloak fluttered before settling back into place, hiding weapons was only one of its many uses. "Come."

Quatre could hear the sounds of shifting metal as soon as the orders were given, these fighters wasted no time that was for sure. Looking up when the cloaked figure walked towards him he frowned at the one word order, but fell in beside him without protest. He had gotten what he wanted, even if his boldness towards the stranger confused him, "Thank you."

"Thank me by seeing I do not have to slaughter each and every one of your men before you." Trowa informed him tone dismissive as he turned to Tor'Dak, the blond cared for his men so he would see they behaved, or he would lose them. "'Do not worry about his manners old friend, I know how to deal with his kind."'

"'I still say you should just beat him, but you have yet to fail your people young Warchief, I trust you without question."' Tor'Dak rather liked the young man, he treated only fools as fools no one else, his men respected and feared him, most even liked him as he did.

"'No only opinion," Trowa reminded him in good humor, he trusted the elder man more then most, his loyalty and skill had never been seriously questioned. A jest now and then was allowed, even his men could tease him a bit in good spirits, they were good men.

"'Always my Chief, you listen well, better then most your age. It has served your men well, our home is safe, not all can boast that."' Tor'Dak patted his shoulder with a kind smile, "'See to the mouthy one, I will see his men are looked after."'

"'Curse the day you leave this world old friend. Go on ahead he could not harm me if he wished."' Trowa glanced at the blond who was walking quietly, expression thoughtful.

"'I think he has learned that well, and without a bruise to show for it, such a kind keeper you are boy."' Tor'Dak teased walking off, chuckling to himself, before calling the men to hurry it up.

Quatre looked up when he realized he was being watched, "He still thinks you should strike me yes?"

"It works on some," Trowa answered not giving him a yes or no, the blond was not blind.

"You do not have to resort to such barbaric acts, and you do not as some still do even when there is no need. Is it far?" Quatre was not a fragile as he looked but long hikes were not something he was use to, he knew he would get no pity.

"Not far at all really, even for one as soft footed as you," Trowa turned from him glancing at his men below them, they knew better then to linger where it was not safe. "Come."

Quatre frowned knowing it was true but it was still rude to say it so casually, at the order of come he shook his head. "Do you always give orders so bluntly?"

"Yes, orders are given and followed nothing more." Orders that needed carried out did not need to be given gently simply obeyed. "If we were attacked would your men defend us, or only you?"

"If you defended me they would defend you, they are honorable men." Quatre did not care for the question, asking meant they just might have to fight again.

Trowa nodded not surprised but content with the answer, the blond was no lair. "Good, if they do not my men will slay them all after our foes fall." The blond frowned at him but he could care less, they were far from home and these were the rules here.

**By Blade Or By Claw**

Quatre blinked at the tall wall made of sharpen logs, walls were a common way to keep others out it seemed. Following along he watched the large gate open high enough for the loot heavy wagons to enter, armed men stopping in easy surging distance. A dismissive wave was all it took to break formation. A few words and a gesture explained the outsiders, quite efficient. Coming up beside his 'Host' Quatre glanced around noting heavy stone formed a wall that ended three feet or so below the top of the logs. Taking anything at face value was likely not a good idea with these people, they clearly knew a thing or two about hiding in plain sight. "Do you all do that?" Quatre asked pointing over his shoulder at the wall.

Trowa turned when the blond asked him a question, the thick hard wood was not just for show but it worked well for that. "The smarter clans that wish to keep their territories do. Blood fights, scavengers from your lands, and those beyond, have weakened a few clans to nothing but scattered wanders. You are not the only ones who noticed stone does not burn."

"It would concern me if we were," Quatre admitted trying to copy the slightly annoyed sounding tone. It seemed anything that might be taken as insulting the intelligence of the Clans was taken as such, he would have word his questions differently if he did not wish to be frowned at often. "You are a large clan yes?"

Trowa nodded turning from him, "One of the largest yes. We fight hard to keep what is ours, the others know this, and fear us for it."

"Do you often hunt down fallen clans like you did?" Quatre wanted to learn more about these people, Rashid's were the only outsiders he really knew anything about.

"When they den so close to us yes, none escape our hunters, and I am a _very_ good hunter." Trowa turned back to the blond, "See you do not learn this firsthand."

"I have no intention of becoming your prey." Quatre replied evenly, not allowing the threat to concern him, he had no intention of attacking these people. Curiosity aside they were not so bad peaceful, their leader could be a bit more civil though.

"'Shen'La wishes to take charge of the outsiders,'" Tor'Dak informed his leader walking up to him, the blond still following along like a lost puppy.

Trowa turned his head at his friend's voice before nodding, "'She has my blessing. None of those moose would last five minutes with her acting like dogs in heat."'

Tor'Dak laughed, slapping the shorter man's shoulder confusing the blond, "'I would pay my share of the catch to see one try."'

Trowa chuckled shaking his head, "'I would not wish that she wolf's wrath on anyone old friend, but feel free to make such a wager if you can."'

"'The pale one you will keep with you hm?'" Tor'Dak eyed the blond once more wondering if he knew how lucky he was his keeper was an honorable man.

"'They will behave better if I hold his life in my hands, he is spirited but no killer."' Trowa would not dismiss the other outright, but he was no threat to him regardless

"'That boy is lucky it was you who ended up with him and not Har'Vok of the RedClaws,"' Tor'Dak was tempted to spread the stories around, but none of the outsiders would understand them.

Trowa frowned in contempt at the name, "'That rabid cur will get as good as he has ever given when we cross blades. He and his clan are a disgrace to us all, and a fine example of why his clan looks down on us.'"

"'Feeling nothing but contempt for the RedClaws is one thing I cannot fault them on. Thinking we are all like that…see he learns the difference before he goes home."' Tor'Dak frowned at the blond youth who was just standing there looking very confused. "'What do you think he is thinking?"'

Trowa glanced over his shoulder, "'Perhaps if he looks thoughtful enough he will be able to understand us?'" Shrugging he had to admit it would be strange if that really worked, "'Maybe we should take pity on him?'"

Tor'Dak smiled patting his friend's shoulder, "'As long as he does not start giving orders again it might be for the best."'

"You can stop frowning at me now," Trowa informed the blond getting a mock huff, "Even Tor'Dak was feeling bad you looked so confused."

"I am not use to being around people I cannot understand, my men?" Quatre prompted as they were lead away by friendly looking strangers.

"Will be taken care of as long as they remember to behave, I do not foresee any problems there." Trowa glanced up at the sky for a moment smiling at the hawk, "You?"

"You will have me at hand, and as you have said before you are a very good hunter." Quatre looked up smiling, the world always looked so peaceful from tower windows. "And now?"

"Worried your tongue has earned you a rough night?" Trowa smirked as he turned from the hawk to the blond, not an unpleasant thought from his position.

Quatre blinked, he had not been thinking of that for a while, now it was hard not to. It was not unheard of for the beautiful to suffer such evenings at the hands of captors. Rashid had likely been dwelling on it for a while now. "You will have to earn it."

Trowa chuckled, feisty as any corner feline, "Oh I have no doubt. Shen'Shen."

Quatre relaxed at the amused chuckle, frowning when a strange girl came out of a building hugging the stranger tightly, "Friend of yours?"

"'My Chief it is good to see you have returned unharmed.'" Shen'Shen lowered herself from her toes, hands staying on her leader's shoulders. "'Shall I bring food for you and your…guest?"'

Trowa smiled use to the child's psychical affection, her frown at the blond was adorable, "'If you do not mind. He is a bit of a long story, I will tell you later."'

Shen'Shen smiled lifting the cowl so she could see his face, "'I will be patient. Go, get changed out of that bloody gear and relax. I will see to things, you have done enough this day."'

"'Shen what would I do without you?"' Trowa asked letting her go, she really was very sweet.

"'Starve no doubt. Go on now, I will be back soon,'" Stepping away from him Shen'Shen smiled before running off to make good on her teasing.

"Saved her life when she was young, she decided to adopt me after that. Come, when she returns you will be well fed." Trowa did not look behind him as he entered his home, he really only used it to sleep and heal, but it was nice place just the same.

Quatre followed his Host thinking about what the child could have needed saving from, deciding to stop after a few thoughts. Looking around he noted strange ornaments on the walls, very pretty but alien to him. A few comfortable looking seats, plenty of soft looking furs, various chests, a long table, burning fire in the center of the room lined with carved stones, sharp looking weapons, all of it interesting to him. At a sigh he turned his attention back to the young man he was with, the hood had finally been pulled back reviling medium brown hair with touches of gold. Intrigued he moved a little closer, he had been trying to guess at what the other might look like since he had first seen him. "Do you always keep your face hidden like that?"

"My prey knows me by names only, not knowing makes one uneasy, easier to defeat." Trowa hung the cloak by the door before turning to face the blond, "Shen'Shen likes to make those, she has an eye for such things."

Aquamarine eyes blinked when they finally had a face to go with the voice, not even really hearing what was said. Green eyes were calm, watching him with causal interest as he was examined, clearly not minding the staring. "Forgive me you…I did not expect you to be so young."

"There is no reason to apologize, you had to wonder what I looked like this whole time, now you know. You do not appear to be disappointed," Trowa commented as he began to unbuckle his thick leather vest, Shen'Shen would not be happy if he was still in bloodied armor when she got back.

"Disappointed?" Quatre half asked half repeated, frowning for a moment before that sunk in, blushing he turned his face away thankful he was being ignored. "What you look like was nothing more then a curiosity, you would have wanted to know in my place."

"I would have pinned you and seen for myself," Trowa informed the blond as he unbuckled his right boot. "When I want to know something I learn it, I am most persistent."

Turning his attention back to the young man who was still ignoring him Quatre frowned thoughtfully, "If I had tried that?"

Trowa looked up hands pausing at the straps on his tight, "You would not have been harmed if that is what you are asking."

"Is that not considered an attack by your people? You do not go around flooring Skyborn just to get a better look at them." Quatre shook his head at the idea, he could not see that being acceptable here either.

"Most would yes, but unless you mean to harm me you are not attacking me." Trowa set the leg piece down before starting on the other, "Shen'Shen can be very…energetic with her greetings."

"Does she live here with you? Was that rude of me to ask?" Quatre frowned at the blood splattered on the vest, he had been focused on the face since he had turned to face him.

"Not at all and no, she is not blood or raised as blood, she will fall asleep here sometimes, but she does that to a few others. The girl worries too much but she is very sweet, and is known to all. Shen'La took her in, the same women who has taken charge of your men's needs." Trowa frowned at the blood on the back of the vest before setting it down, "They will be fine."

"Of course they will be fine, they are all men of honor and would never break a vow, even if they were not concerned for my well being." Quatre was not concerned about his men being harmed, annoyed no doubt but not harmed. "You may not be as formal as I am use to but you have yet to lie to me."

Trowa glanced up at him, he sounded awfully sure of that. "How exactly would you know if I had or not? You can not understand our tongue, yet you are sure I have given no sinister orders, why?"

"Why would you do such a dishonest thing? Just because your people are different should I believe you are untrustworthy? We are no threat to your clan, and I believe you are no threat to my own. Am I mistaken?" Quatre asked watching those dark eyes calculating, he was starting to wonder if the other ever stopped thinking.

"You are a strange Skyborn, however, your insight has not failed you this time. The worst you have done is annoy, this is hardly something worth killing over." Trowa set the removed armor on the small table before turning, "Are you always so bold when your men are involved, or am I special in some way?"

Quatre frowned at the question, silent for a moment, "My men have never been captured before, but I would have to say yes. Would you do any different?"

"Yes, I would have used the sword on you," Trowa answered not hesitating for a moment, he was not one to enjoy being captured.

"I do not allow prisoners to be harmed, it is our way," Quatre had no doubt if the other was armed he would use whatever weapon he had to his advantage.

Trowa shook his head, "Your way perhaps, but not that of your kind, I did not learn your tongue from one of the Clan you know?"

Quatre opened his mouth to retort before thinking about what the other had just said, he had just been so relived someone there could understand him he had put out it of his mind. "So you would not trust me?"

"Trust you? Do you think I trust you now?" Trowa asked removing his sword belt unconcerned, the blond had spirit but not the skill to go with it.

"To a point yes, counting on my lack of training is foolish," Not the smartest answer perhaps, but Quatre did not enjoy lying. White lies were all right only because they did not harm anyone, he hardly doubted those green eyes would miss a lie even if he was better at it.

Trowa smirked crossing his arms, "True, but counting on your men to behave to keep you safe is not. Do not worry Skyborn I am not as quick to anger as Tor'Dak."

Quatre frowned at the use of Skyborn once more instead of his name, that would take some work it seemed. "My men would not take kindly to marks."

"Who said I would leave one?" Trowa asked casually, watching the blond's reaction, he really did not know much about the real world. Turning his attention he smiled slightly in greeting, "'Shen'Shen anything to repeat?"'

"'His dark skins are relaxing, they seem assured they will be well treated as long as they do not betray their oath. I do not see any damage?"' Shen'Shen set the tray down before taking the vest and looking it over.

"'Weak fighters just bleed on armor nothing more. I assure you that was the end of the killing I will be doing today."' Trowa glanced at Quatre who looked curious, but not all that concerned with what was being discussed.

Shen'Shen turned brown eyes to the blond frowning at him, "'Oh I am sure he will perfectly content to stay as close to you as he can."'

Trowa chuckled, thinking back to a similar conversation he had already had with the blond, before stretching. "mmm…I have no doubt."'

"'Wicked thing, you will turn him red even if he agrees."' Shen'Shen chided taking the armor from the table, shaking her head at the chuckle. "'Shen'La will watch him while you wash a day of killing fools off, unless you plan to take him with you?"'

"' _Now_ who being wicked my dear?'" Trowa bantered back amused because he knew she was only teasing in good humor. "'I do not think his men would approve of that one little bit."'

"'The big one sure did give you the dirtiest looks from what I heard, image if he knew what you look like under that cowl and armor?"' Shen'Shen had watched a few captives instantly warm up to their captor when they saw how pleasing to eyes they were, foolish move on their parts.

Trowa glanced at the paler youth thoughtfully for a moment, their master had been pleasantly surprised the men hardly would be. "'Oh, I really do not think Rashid needs any added incentive to want his master _far_ from my grasp. It hardly maters really, other then testing his luck with his tongue he has been very well behaved."'

Shen'Shen considered that for a moment, her cat like friend did enjoy a sharp tongue with a sharp mind behind it, green glinting with amusement confirmed his mood. "'See he stays in one piece no mater what he tests with his tongue hm? I will tell Shen'La to stop by once she is satisfied his men will be in good hands without her."'

Trowa nodded absently, he was not overly concerned with when the other would come by, "'By all means, he will trust her so that will not be a problem."'

Shen'Shen placed as hand on her friend's arm drawing his stare back to her, "'Remember he is dangerous no matter how much fun you have teasing him. I do not wish to see you harmed."'

Trowa smiled placing a hand over her darker one, "'I will be just fine, he wishes me no harm, something I would not wish if our places were reversed. See Tor'Dak gets some rest, he does not need to sit up all night worrying over nothing."'

"'I will bed at his home tonight and see to him for you, he does worry so about you, as I do." Shen'Shen returned his smile as she squeezed his hand gently, if the blond did harm him it would be the last thing he did before he died screaming.

"'I have not forgotten," Trowa assured her kissing her cheek, "'Thank you Shen."'

"'No need,"' Shen'Shen assured her master and her friend before she turned and walked away, if she had read the look correctly the blond would be very well behaved indeed.

Quatre sat quietly as Shen'Shen bantered, chided, and spoke with the stranger, clearly bringing him up more then once. Exactly what they were saying he was unsure of, but he listened to tones and watched their faces, both could tell him a lot. The stranger was amused and unconcerned, Shen'Shen was worried but he was not sure why she was really. He was harmless, the Stranger could easily dispatch him from where he was standing. Was she worried he would do something else to him? The topic had been brought up already, and it had been nice to know he had been right about the Stranger then. He had not considered what he would do if asked and not forced, or did she think he would try and buy his freedom that way? Thinking on that it was not something he would have ever considered, he trusted the Stranger's word so he was not concerned with escape. Watching the Stranger chuckle, eyes amused and glinting in the light, he could think of far worst ways to spend the evening. Biting his lip when he realized he had been thinking of that he looked up when Shen'Shen said her goodbyes. "She doesn't need to worry about me attacking you."

"I reminded her, I fear she is prone to worry after battles, she would if you were here or not. Are you hungry?" Trowa turned his stare on the blond, he did not look like he was starving, nor had he since they had met, but that did not mean he did not want food.

"I would not object. It is hardly surprising you inspire worry in those that know you." Quatre ignored an arched brow as he took a piece of fruit.

"And why is that exactly hm? She knows quite well how deadly I am, you can only guess." Trowa found the blond's insight just a bit eerie, the way he said it without looking at him was also noted.

Quatre looked up as he swallowed, those bright eyes were studying him curiously, "Perhaps that is true, but I am rather sure my guesses are not far off. Worry and fear are not always rational."

Trowa nodded both agreeing with and accepting the other's logic as he took an apple and began cutting a slice from it. "You know something about it do you?"

"I often worry about my men, they are my friends not just my armed guard." Quatre sighed, watching the short blade glint as an apple slice was removed with teeth. "They will be pleased to know I was treated well."

"Irrelevant. As long as you behave none of my people will harm you, that was our agreement." Trowa could care less what the large dark skin thought of him or what he did.

"Are those your people's terms of surrender?" Quatre asked curious, he had heard some sold the defeated as slaves of one kind or another.

Trowa frowned, blade pausing, "You did not exactly surrender but yes. Our clan does not kill needlessly, unlike the RedClaws, we have honor."

Quatre noted the slight tone change and decided these RedClaws were not he kind of people he cared to ever meet. "I do not know of any RedClaws, however I would have to agree with you otherwise."

"You may not know them by name but any story of our kind that made you cringe would be about them, unless it was of our fighting skill." Knowing they were as dangerous as any Red Claw in battle was something the blond should be made aware of, the fact RedClaws prisoners often killed themselves was another.

Quatre frowned considering what he had heard of the Clans, few things made him cringe in any way. "Do the Clans often adopt outsiders such as yourself?" He was not sure how old the Stranger had been when he came to live among the Clans, but he felt the other had been very young.

Trowa blinked at the question, pulling the slice of apple from the tip of the sharp looking blade before answering. "When they have no blood to return them to yes, my kin were dead when they found me."

Quatre bit his lip at the indifferent tone, did he truly not care they were dead? "Do you remember them?"

"No, I was too young to remember, it hardly matters these are my people, not yours." Trowa watched the blond's face as he spoke, his eyes were so expressive it was hard not too.

"Do you not care about where you are from?" Quatre knew a few people who had bonded with people born outside his home kingdom's borders and consider themselves part of those people as well. Most did not turn away from their homeland completely, but this stranger seemed to not care at all about the world he would have grown up in, and he wanted to know why.

Trowa tilted his head at the blond, it seemed he was a curious little thing. "I know all I need to know about your kind."

Quatre sighed softly, not sure what he knew, or what kind of dealings with outsiders and his kind the Stranger had experienced in his life. " _Our_ kind. I know the Clans raised you, and well I might add, but we are of the same race."

"I claim no kinship with Skyborn, or any people you ally yourselves with. Your kind have been nothing but trouble for the Clans unless you are traders, and you are no trader." Trowa had not lived so long because he was a slow learner, nor had his Clan.

Quatre sighed again, shaking his head, it seemed past dealings had not gone well. "No, but I am no threat to you or your people. I wish to learn more about you, is that not acceptable?"

"Me or my kind? Ask no question you do not wish answered, I will not spare your feelings." Trowa had no doubt the blond did want to know, what he was not entirely sure.

At his warning the blond frowned, honesty was not going to be a problem at least. "Tor'Dak…did he raise you? I only ask because he seemed most protective, and in my experience that is the result of a family like bond."

"Orphans are raised by all, but if you mean a father figure then yes, Tor'Dak taught me to fight, hunt, and lead. He cares little for you, and less for your Rashid, but you have nothing to fear from him." Trowa had always been found of the scared old warrior and would grieve his passing when it came.

"Is it because I am an outsider, or is it my rank that upsets him? I assure you my father will not retaliate for our capture once I explain everything to him. We Winners do not make enemies when we could make friends." Quatre watched dark eyes searching for any sign he was getting through, he knew no way to prove his sincerity with actions just then.

"Your father is of no concern to us, he holds no power here, nor do you. He does not care for you because you do not know your place, nothing more." Trowa was not sure why the blond seemed to think anyone cared if his father was upset because his son's impulsive actions had not turned out as badly as they otherwise might have.

Quatre frowned as the other's attention returned to the apple and the very sharp looking blade, "And what place would that be? Guests in my home are treated with respect and consideration, our prisoners of war are not sold or traded like livestock. Is he so upset I stood up to you that he dislikes me, or is he afraid you may come to?"

Green turned at the annoyed tone, expression thoughtful and somewhat amused. "You take everything so personally it is somewhat assuming. What exactly makes you think I could come to like you?"

Quatre blinked at the other's expression, confused that his repressed outburst had not earned him any hissing. At his question he blinked, the stranger didn't want to talk about them being the same race but getting along seemed safe enough. "Am I so unlikable?"

Trowa chuckled at the other's answer, shaking his head at the confused looking blond. "When you are not demanding you are quite pleasant company."

Quatre blinked, did he mean that or was he testing him in some way, those eyes were so hard to fully read. "So are you."

"'Chief? Well is he not adorable?'" Shen'La smiled at the pretty blond who seemed lost just then. "'Set that down and shoo I need a moment."'

Quatre turned when he heard an older female voice say a single word before entering, she did not wait for a reply. The friendly, slight chubby, older women smiled at him before making some comment that sounded like a compliment to him. A few others came in with food before leaving and he assumed she wished to talk to the stranger. "How are my men?"

Shen'La turned her attention when the child spoke, unknown words sounded pleasant enough, "'His men are settled just fine, they sure were hungry."'

"Your men are fine, and it seems they were rather hungry." Trowa translated before either could ask him to, Shen'La was good with people so he was not worried about explaining things to her.

"Tell her thank you for me please?" Quatre was sure she would understand but he was use to translators, not everyone walking behind the Walls spoke the same tongue.

"'He thanks you. Shen'Shen is staying with Tor'Dak if you have need of her,'" Trowa informed the elder women half watching the blond as he curiously eyed the food. "'Will you warn me as well?'"

Shen'La shook her head as she took a sweet and held it out for the blond, he smiled saying two words she assumed were gratitude and she nodded. "'You are young my dear Chief but no fool. The child means you no more harm than I, though I doubt he can cook."'

Trowa chuckled softly at She'La's teasing, no doubt in his mind she was right, "'He has done nothing but demand his men are treated well, this I cannot entirely fault him for. He seems to like you.'"

"'My dear Chief all should like me, his men will learn this simple truth. When they wake and see each in good health all shall be calm."' Shen'La had no doubt the large man would be pleased to see the blond well cared for.

"'If they cause trouble they will be dealt with, they have been warned, and I will not tolerate having my word questioned."' Trowa sighed setting the blade and remaining apple down, looking up at the older women, "'Should I be kinder to their master?"'

Shen'La smiled, her young chief was a good man, a good man who sometimes tried too hard to protect his people. "'There is little harm in befriending a Chiefling from behind the Great Walls. Teach him well of us, and we may see a change in the Skyborn in our favor."'

"'He thinks because we share the same skin we share more, maybe we do, but this is my home, you are my people."' Trowa stood walking up to Shen'La, resting his hands on her shoulders, "'I would not be here now if not for you, I do not thank you enough for that."'

Shen'La smiled up at the child she and Tor'Dak had cared for as their own, he had grown up well. "'Dearheart you need not use words to let us know how you feel, we have always been proud of you, and we always will be."' Shen'La pulled him close, his body had grown hard but his heart had not. "'The Skyborn gave me a great gift once, they gave me you."' Stepping back she smiled at Trowa before turning to the blond. He sat there watching, thoughtful but silent, she was not surprise the blond wanted to befriend her chief. "'See he eats while he learns hm? The child looks a little thin, might be the clothes. And you sleep, he will stay put so there is no need to sit up and watch him all night."'

Trowa glanced at the blond, who was nibbling on various things curious, nodding absently he did not turn his attention from prince. "'I will not watch him all night."'

Shen'La smiled, content the young chief would get some sleep, the blond was nothing to fear, nor should he have anything to fear himself. "'I will be by again to feed you both, not too early. Pleasant dreams Dearheart."' The middle aged female kissed his cheek before moving away from him, nodding to the blond as she walked out.

Quatre hid a smile as he watched the pair, picking at the food absently at first, it was very good but different. It was nice seeing a softer side to go with that frown, though the thoughtful frown was not unpleasant. Smiling at Shen'La when she nodded he watched her go, turning to the chief when he sat back down. "I am told mothers worry."

Trowa glanced at the blond frowning in thought, the phrasing did not sound right. "Told?"

"My mother died when I was very young, as I will assume yours did…forgive me if that was hurtful." Quatre bit his lip concerned for a moment, dead family could be a touchy subject.

"Why would that be hurtful?" Trowa asked tilting his head confused, "You may be confusing, but I am sorry you never got to know your mother."

"Thank you," Quatre was relived he had not caused the other any emotional pain, or incited him to inflect physical pain in retaliation. While he did not believe the other was the type, sudden emotions could result in sudden and violent reactions. "I am told I look like her, I only have paintings and stories to go by. I am thankful you were taken in by such kind people."

"And why is that?" Trowa asked leaning forward, the blond was confusing but still intriguing, now that he had stopped bringing up the fact they were both Skyborn.

Quatre frowned slightly at the question, was that that not self-explanatory? "You seem like a nice person, nice people should not be made to suffer."

Trowa shook his head with a soft chuckle, "The world you live in sounds rather nice, perhaps I will visit it someday."

"There is no need to tease me like that. Is it so wrong to not want people to have to suffer?" Quatre did not understand his need to dismiss him with a shake of his head.

"Not at all, however, in my world people must fight to keep those around them from suffering. Those walls of yours protect you form more then just those born outside them." Trowa was a fighter, he did not know how to be anything else, nor did he care to learn.

"Is that why you refuse to acknowledge your heritage? You think us weak minded and naive?" Quatre did not understand, wanting peace did not mean one was unwilling to fight for it.

"I am no longer Skyborn, I stopped being one of you when my parents were killed and these people took me in. These are my people, I have killed, bled, and suffered for them, not yours." Trowa frowned looking away, he owed the Skyborn nothing.

Quatre bit his lip looking down, "Would caring about mine change any of that?" Dark eyes looked up, "I would never ask you to abandon those who have protected and cherished you. I only wish to remind you where you came from."

Trowa sighed leaning back, "Perhaps I am too defensive on that subject, other clans did not always accept me as a brother even before I became a leader. It was wrong of me to bare so much fang."

"No, I should have stopped pushing really," Quatre soothed, everyone had at least one thing that they would lash out if brought up. "Sometimes being different is not all that much fun."

Trowa smirked slightly, the blond had a point, "True, though in our courts I am allowed to rough them up if they annoy me. It helps at times, do not give Rashid any ideas."

Quatre frowned at the though of tossing nobles around, it could be worth it at times. At his comment about Rashid he smiled, "I will try."

"See that you do, you are the only one of them with enough rank to get away with it." Tone was serious but Trowa was still smirking slightly, the blond had fire if not years of kill or be killed training.

Quatre considered the teasing veiled threat, Rashid would pay for attacking anyone unless attacked first. He was pretty sure if Rashid got in a good hit the Stranger would let it go, one warrior to another, but he did not care to find out. "Why would I hit you?"

Trowa chuckled at the question, he was too adorable, "I have had that effect on people. I promise not to hit back."

"I have no plans to hit you, and I will hope you have none to try and make me want to. If you do then you deserve more then a slap." Quatre had no doubt one hit would be all that was needed to end him, barehanded or otherwise.

"And that is exactly why I would not hit you back, we in power need at least one person close to them to keep them honest. Though with you honest is more realistic I would imagine." Trowa did not trust Skyborn entirely as a rule, however Quatre was the kind who made terrible liars.

Quatre frowned in thought for a moment before nodding, "Most people I know would agree with you. I guess I do let my hopefulness get ahead of me sometimes."

"There are far worst flaws, trust me I have dealt with them." Trowa leaned back, at least he did not always have to deal with them for long.

Quatre did not care to ask for any examples, even in the peaceful alliance he lived in horrible people came to power. Yawning he turned, green eyes were watching him, head tilted. "It has been a long day."

"You will get no arguments from me," Trowa assured the blond evenly, he had been fighting for part of the day. "If you are tried you are allowed to sleep."

Quatre smiled a little, the other's tone was unconcerned. It was no surprise, no one would claim Quatre was the more dangerous of the pair, save his ability to call down an army on an enemy. Such a thing was too petty to consider for more then a moment, and it would do him no good right now. "I know. You have been fighting today shouldn't you be tried as well?"

Trowa tilted his head at the concern, were more Skyborn like him perhaps? "I fight often. In our culture the leaders fight, not simply command those that do. You have heart but little training."

Quatre blushed looking down, Rashid had begun training him only after he had reminded him that being defenseless was not safe. "Learning to command is not the same as learning to fight."

Trowa nodded, the blond could be practical when he wished to be, "Learning to fight is easy, learning to fight well is another story."

Quatre looked up when he was not chided or given a snide remark, perhaps he really was warming up to him. "Rashid has been teaching me, but time is not always easy to fine…not that I need to tell you that."

"I learned from my parents before I was taken in, I had to earn my rank after all." Trowa absently nibbled on food as he talked, sleep could wait.

Quatre frowned slightly but the tone was even, he was not criticizing simply stating facts so he let it go. Getting to his feet he reached out and took the other's arm, pulling gently since he had no doubt the other could easy detach him. "I have no doubt both of your parents are very proud of you. Come, you may not need to sleep but I do."

"And that requires me to move why?" Trowa asked as he allowed the blond to pull him to his feet, it was not as if he planed on hurting him.

Quatre smiled as the other got to his feet willingly enough, "My neck gets a horrid cramp if I fall asleep sitting up."

Trowa blinked before frowning, shrugging he stopped resisting the gentle pull, "Point taken."

Nodding Quatre pulled him a little further before letting go, moving around reminded him he was tired. Snuggling under one of the light furs he sighed with contentment, the pillows under more furs were soft and thick. Looking up he smiled at an amused shake of a head, "What is so amusing?"

"You," Trowa answered as he crouched down, he had never heard of a captive curling up like a tried pet. "Long day indeed."

Quatre smiled as he tilted his head, the Stranger did not look all that frightening just half smirking at him. "For both of us." The blond yawned so he closed his eyes once more, warm and soft was how he preferred to spend his nights. "May the Light keep you."

Trowa tilted his head at the blessing, pretty sure his men would not wish him goodnight so sincerely. "May the night sky grant you peace." The blond smiled a bit more at that, clearly still awake enough to understand speech. Shaking his head at him once more Trowa laid down as well, perfectly safe in the heart of his territory.

**By Blade Or By Claw**

Ah bonding though verbal fighting, good times. A nice way to spend a few minutes on the Reaper of Souls lunch day. If you play D3 and would like to say feel free to look me up and say hi. Chapter 2 is mostly done so it might be posted near the end or April or the beginning of May if it has enough reviews. Until then feel free to browse my collection, you should find something else worth reading here. Ta at now.


	2. Spirits Walking

Anyone wondering how Trowa became the leader of his adopted clan they will not have to wait long, the basic story is given here. If anyone would like a more detailed telling of that moment ask and it may end up in a flash back. I hope everyone enjoys the bit of Clan lore found in this chapter, nothing on the Alliance this time. Also yeah Rashid vs Trowa bristling, so cute yes, yes?

**WarNinGs:** More backstory on the Clans and Trowa's relation to them. Rashid vs Trowa moments. Quatre continues learning about the Clans and their leader.

**Aishi Say**

" _The bond that links your true family is not one of blood, but of respect and joy in each other's life. Rarely do members of one family grow up under the same roof._ "

Richard Bach, Illusions. No clue where I picked this up but it seemed fitting for this chapter so here you go. Time to go read and review now, off with you.

**2By Blade Or By Claw2**

Quatre yawned softly as he peaked outside, he could not see any of his men yet. Sighing softly he turned away and focused on the Stranger. The young man was still and peaceful, not at all concerned about him being there. Knelling at his side he shook his head, he highly doubted he would be sleeping so soundly if their roles were reversed. Head turned, grabbed dagger drawn, relaxing at the chuckle. "Shen'La."

Shen'La entered her chief's home as she often did, freezing when the blond met her with a blade. She chuckled at him amused, he was knelling beside the much deadlier young man with a blade not his own. At her name she bowed her head, he was harmless, "Than'gor'ah Win'Er." She had been told his clan name was Winner, it sounded pleasant enough to her.

Quatre frowned at the unknown language before she called him Winner, so Tor'Dak had passed that around it seemed. He was not sure what else she had said to him, but it had not sounded like a question. Replacing the dagger to near the Stranger's head he stood slowly. Placing a hand on his chest he smiled at her, she seemed to like him unlike her companion, "Quatre."

Shen'La watched the blond as he replaced the dagger and stood, he was very deliberate with his movements. He touched his chest and said another unknown word, it seemed to be his name. "Cat'Ra."

Quatre smiled, slightly accented but that was nothing new, she seemed eager enough to learn. Pointing at the Stranger he shrugged, "Him?"

Shen'La frowned at the blond, he seemed to want to know what to call her chief, this made perfect sense to her. "Than'gor."

"His name is Than'gor?" Quatre asked frowning, that did not seem right, and not just because she could not speak any tongue he knew. "You called me Than'gor'ah before?"

"Than'gor is my title, not my name," Trowa informed the blond before yawning unconcerned, at least the blond was curious.

Quatre turned when the stranger's tried but clear voice came from behind him, kneeling back down at his side the blond frowned slightly. He was just laying there, long bangs framing his serene face. "Do you wish for me to address you by that title?"

Trowa half opened his eyes, the blond was kneeling at his side, rather close considering he was his captor. "I could care less what you address me as."

Quatre frowned, the other was either not a morning person, or he was choosing to act arrogant again, the blond was not sure which just yet. "My people prefer to use correct titles as a show of respect, both of the bearer and their ways."

Trowa frowned slightly but could find no fault in such logic, showing proper respect was only fitting. "Then by all means address me as such, it is closest to My Chief in your tongue."

"Chief, that makes sense," Quatre commented half to himself, tribal cultures shared many of the same values and practices. "And Than'gor'ah? Is that for Chiefs of other tribes?"

"No, she was using it as an endearment because you look younger then you are. It means Chiefling, a prince of shorts. Does no one call you Princeling?" Trowa was not sure if his men would use it, Rashid seemed rather formal.

"Not as much anymore, other then in jesting. She is free to use it if she wishes, she is most kind." Quatre foresaw little fighting between the two sides if most of them were half a nice as Sehn'La.

"She is aware, but will be pleased to know her kindness has been noted." Trowa sat up as Shen'La returned, two of her underlings laying down trays before departing. "'Shen'La our 'guest' is touched by your warmth. How are his men behaving?'"

Shen'La smiled when she returned to find the blond had retaken his former spot after she had slipped out. If she did not know the young man was harmless as a kit she would strike him dead where he knelt. When Trowa sat up she turned her attention to him, soft brown attire rumpled from sleep made him look just like the child he had been. Smiling at the blond she decided Skyborn could learn well if they cared to try. "'They are being attended to as we speak, no complaints from the men. I see he slept well, little surprise since he trusts your words as well as your hands.'" At a roll of bright eyes she giggled, she knew a few who would have fought tooth and nail to spend a night in this dwelling as the child had done. "'You do not leave a tempting meal before either a cat or a fox Dearheart, they are often found to be _too_ tempting."'

"'How can we judge the Skyborn if our own word cannot be trusted when given? He has behaved, and so has not been harmed, just like his men.'" Trowa glanced at Quatre but he was studying the food, made sense since his understanding of their tongue was limited. "If you are hungry you may eat, that is why it is there."

Quatre turned, the Stranger was watching him, arms crossed, head tilted at him curiously. "I did not wish to be rude. In my home one does not eat before their host offers them food."

Trowa nodded, the highest of rank fed first, "Here if Shen'La brings in food, and I am busy, you may eat without waiting for me."

Quatre nodded to show his understanding, he was still a 'guest' not a 'captive', "As you wish."

Trowa shook his head as the blond got to his feet and headed to the table, eying the food with a curiosity that amused him. "'I have never met a leader so concerned with insults as to wait to be told they may eat like a child."'

Shen'La smiled as the blond nibbled on one of her nut filled honey cakes, childlike indeed. "'He is a clever fox that one, showing due respect to the wolves who rule the land."'

Trowa titled his head at her, "'Perhaps, I am curious to see if his pack is so clever.'"

Shen'La frowned slightly, the lead male disliked her child already, "'Do you intend to show them your face?"'

"'You think they would underestimate me because I am close in age to their own master? If they do they are fools,'" Trowa could not see Rashid being that foolish, his master maybe.

"'A few might, I was referring to the fact you are of the same clan, you are not as different to them as we are."' Shen'La knew he considered himself one of them but he was still Skyborn by blood, just no longer by heart or soul.

Trowa frowned when the women who had raised him as her own since his parent's murder started to sound just like the blond. "'In looks alone, I will show them Shen'La, and they will think as they will."'

"'All creatures do My Dear Chief, they will learn, as their master has, we are better as clan then as hunters. Eat something yourself now hm?'" Shen'La smiled as she turned and walked out, she had faith in her Chief even if he was still so very young.

"People have drawn blood over those," Trowa commented when he noticed the sweet in Quatre's hands.

Quatre swallowed, titling his head at him as if unsure, "They are very good but, why?"

Trowa smirked taking one, "They take time to make, and the spices can be hard to get at times. Do you have anything like it back home?"

"Yes actually, we call it cinnamon, if you wish I can tell you which traders have the best that come near here." Quatre liked the sticky treat very much, it reminded him of a cinnamon roll really.

Trowa tilted his head considering that, trade could make a clan very desirable, and Shen'La would enjoy having more rare things to cook with. "Because you wish to be clan?"

"Allies?" Quatre ventured getting a nod, good trades did help show trust, and traders preferred safe and fair deals. "Yes, we trade with many people, not all of them are clan to us."

Trowa nodded absently, trade clan was not the same as hunting or battle clans, even among the Skyborn it seemed. "Logical, the BrightWings make many things to trade, you would like them."

Quatre made a mental note of the name, it sounded like what one may call a tropical bird except they could not survive in half of the territory the Clans owned. "I am willing to meet any clans you suggest, you know your own, I do not."

Trowa noted the soft tone, the blond had learned last night not to place his Skyborn blood over his Clan soul. "You will learn. Grab that and you may eat with your men."

"You will allow me to see them?" Quatre had not been sure if he would be kept at a distance or not, it seemed he would not.

Trowa shook his head at the blond, wondering of all Skyborn leaders cared about their men so strongly. "You will hardly set them on me so why not?" Slipping his cloak back on he accepted the plate Quatre held out for him, "Come, they have been seen to."

Quatre obediently fell in behind the cloaked figure as he had the day before, nibbling absently as he looked around. A few words were exchanged and the guards moved aside for them. Entering when the Stranger held up the fur for him he smiled at the happy cries of his men. "It is good to see you all well."

"Well fed at any rate," Rashid commented, tensing when the cloaked figure of the leader entered, stopping behind his master.

Quatre noted Rashid's frown and turned his head, with the hood in place the other did look less then welcoming. "Than'gor has treated me well so do show him the respect due a leader."

"Master Quatre I must protest," Rashid began, freezing when nimble hands moved, relaxing when they simply grabbed the edges of their owner's hood. Dark eyes grew wide when the hood was pulled back allowing them all to see who had held their master captive all night long. Glaring he did not like it one bit, " _Traitor_!"

"Rashid!" Quatre snapped getting blinks all around, his men seemed confused but remained still enough. "He is not a traitor!"

"He is of your kin and he holds you captive, your father _will_ agree with me!" Rashid narrowed his eyes, his master was too trusting.

"Not all white people are the same Rashid," Quatre reminded his friend calmly, even if he had made a point about his father. "He was adopted by these people as a child, he swore no oath to our alliance, nor has he harmed me. By the only laws he knows his actions are justified, and I _will_ see my father understands this."

"There is no point in continuing this conversation, he will never trust me or my kind, and I will never care for his company. I will wait outside," Trowa frowned at the large man before flipping his hood back into place, turning when his wrist was grabbed. "You object Than'gor'ah Winner?"

Quatre nodded, noting the other had called him by his last name rather then Skyborn, it was a start. "I would not mind if you stayed."

"Your men would prefer I did not, Rashid is not the only one displeased to see me." Trowa had noted every face and only a few seemed interested rather then annoyed, at lest they distrusted his honor and not their master's.

"You did tie us up Than'gor, and a few were simply shocked to see you are of my clan originally. Please remain if you wish, they are my men." Quatre wanted him to stay, wanted him to removed the hood and talk with him like before.

"I do not wish to, your man are of no concern to me as long as they behave." Trowa was in no mood to have his every word questioned as if he was out to seduce and then murder the blond. "Speak freely with your friends for a bit, it may ease a few minds." Turning he walked out without another word they could understand.

Quatre sighed softly before turning, frowning up at Rashid who looked just a bit smug. "I am trying to make allies out of these people, and you insult their leader openly."

"I do not trust him," Rashid countered, Shen'La seemed nice but Than'gor was another matter.

"You do not trust him, or you do not trust me?" Quatre could guess why Rashid was so against the young man, he did not want to admit his friend was not entirely wrong. "I can assure you he did not even look at me inappropriately last night, and I will surely not jeopardize our lives by having a fling."

Rashid blinked at his young master, he had not meant to upset him. "We worry Quatre because you are dear to us all. Something about that man just concerns me, I will try to not allow it to cause another outburst."

Quatre smiled at the large man before hugging him, pale face buried into his chest for a moment. "I could not bare losing any of you in a pointless battle, it would hurt _too_ much. Do not worry Rashid he is simply curious about a world he has mostly forgotten, I want to help him remember who he came from."

Rashid sighed softly as he shook his head, his master was so helplessly sentimental sometimes. "We will behave so go back to your lessons hm?"

Quatre stepped away and nodded, he was sure they could be civil in time, "I will see he learns your people's word is law."

Rashid watched his young master walk out and frowned, "The sooner we leave this place the better."

**2By Blade Or By Claw2**

"'He is lucky you do not take their master out of spite."' Tor'Dak muttered crossing his arms, the nerve of some people.

"'Oh yes, _raping innocent people_ _solves_ _everything_ ,"' Shen'La spat at the notion, the fact it would make Trow'Ah a worst monster then some of them thought he was made her feel sicker.

"'Honesty, Rashid would not trust me even if I swore an oath to their Master, it is his way. Trust me _if_ I take the blond it will by his will no one else's.'" Trowa was not sure why everyone seemed to think he should, or should not, bed the blond as if it was something he was seriously considering.

"'A fact I am sure he will be happy about, and this father of his.'" Shen'La knew the blond would not set some army of dogs on them at least.

"'Soft people,'" Tor'Dak muttered unimpressed, oh Rashid was big but size did not win battles, skill did.

Trowa sighed, turning when the blond came up to his right as if he belonged there, looking at the three of them concerned. "They heard Rashid yell."

"Oh," Quatre looked down, even if he did like the other more then he really should it was horrible to judge him like that. He had an entire night to do as he willed, he had left the blond in peace and slept, how was that in anyway inappropriate?

"Tor'Dak is like your Rashid, is it so wrong of him to be weary of you in my close company?" Trowa tilted his head as he pulled his hood back down, many wore them and they all looked the same.

"Wrong no, thinking you mean only to deceive and harm me yes. I meant what I said, I will not allow anyone to brand you a traitor and have you executed." Quatre knew he would not be able to stand looking at Than'gor's corpse anymore then Rashid's.

"If Rashid is that petty then our clans will never be anything but enemies, a foolish move on their part." Trowa removed his clock and handed it to an approaching female, nodding as he handed it over. Tapping the hilt of the sword at his right hip he frowned, "You have not demanded I let your man come out into the sun why? Are you that upset you wish them locked inside all day? If that is your wish it will be granted."

"No, I may be that mad right now but that is cruel, it is too hot to remain in doors all day." Quatre glanced at the absently tapping finger, did the other only disarm to sleep?

Trowa nodded before turning to call over his shoulder, nodding at the replay he tilted his head. "Why are you so upset anyway? Why are you so sure I am no threat to you?"

Quatre looked back up at the questions, dark green glinted in the sun as they watched him back. "I am no threat you, or all you hold dear. You are only an enemy to those who seek to harm what you seek to protect. I am upset because Rashid is half convinced I will try to seduce you rather then the other way around."

Trowa arched a brow at him, arms crossing, "Hm…Shen was worried about that as well, not as loudly though."

Quatre frowned, was it jealousy that had made her say such things, or did she honestly believe it? "I could hardly take you by force."

Trowa chuckled, it was really not all that funny but for some reason he could not help it. "As if you would if you could."

Quatre blinked, "If I could I would not be as harmless as I am now." He was not sure what was amusing, but at least the laugh was amused and not bitter or cruel.

"I could easily take you right here and now, able does not equal willing." Trowa reminded the blond, oh the other would fight but he would lose.

Quatre bit his lip, he had no doubt in the other's abilities, he was starting to doubt his own reactions to them. "That would make you a traitor, and my father would burn this place to the ground."

"A father's love is a father's love," Trowa reminded him, he understood Rashid, it did not mean he had to like him personally.

Quatre sighed, "I know I should not be so upset, but such distrust upsets me. Thank you for not taking it personally."

"It is Rashid's duty to protect you, especially from yourself. I will not claw your guard unless he attacks, his opinions are his to have." Trowa glanced towards the guards watching over Rashid and the others.

Quatre nodded, thankful the other was being so understanding, he had met plenty of leaders and diplomats that would be demanding blood by now. He was not entirely sure if the other truly cared so little about Rashid's accusations, but as long as he choose to ignore them then the blond would accept it. "Does Tor'Dak think I wish to mislead you as well?"

"hm? No," Trowa answered with a shake of his head, not that he was going to repeat anything the older man had said. "He thinks you are fool and your people weak, he is not happy you challenged me."

"Well of course I did. You captured my men, myself, was I to cower and beg?" Quatre knew he looked weak, but he did not cower and beg like a frighten mouse.

Trowa chuckled shaking his head amused, "If you had cowered you would be of no interest to me. You have spirit Little Mouse, but not the claws to go with it."

Quatre blinked, lips parting slightly before frowning, Than'gor was only civil because he had challenged him? Not sure how he felt about that he let it go when he was teased a bit, compared to the other he was but a mouse perhaps. "Claws can be acquired."

Trowa tilted his head with a half smirk, if the need arose the blond could kill but never come to enjoy it. "That they can. Is there something more you wish to see? Something from some trader's tale perhaps?"

Quatre considered that, it made sense to look around while he was there, "You mentioned BrightWings earlier."

"That I did, you wish to see some of their work then?" Trowa was not surprised by this, curiosity was a trait he preferred in his company.

"Is that not a good way to get a feel for that tribe?" Quatre was curious to see if they might very well be from a jungle, he had only heard stories of fantastic colors.

"Come, we shall see just how good of a feel you can get." Trowa was curious to see what the outsider would see.

**2By Blade Or By Claw2**

Quatre entered the room, keeping his attention over his shoulder, he was not worried about some nasty surprise waiting for him in the room. When his 'Host' leaned his shoulder against the door frame, arms crossed, expression quizzical he decided to turn his attention to the room itself. He blinked at colors he had no names for, it looked like ceremonial attire. Delicate looking birdcages glinted in the same sunlight that lit the bright feathers of the robes and headdresses. "What are these for? A celebration perhaps?"

"Very good," Trowa answered walking up behind him, the blond turned to look at him over his shoulder again, but was clearly unconcerned with his closeness. Walking over to the right side wall he took one of the pendants that were hanging there drawing the blond's attention. "And these?"

Quatre walked up to the young man when he held something out to him, the blond was allowing his curiosity to get the better of him and was fine with it. Taking the pendent he studied it, the small silver ring was fitted with three teeth he assumed were fangs near the middle, two pointing down, one pointing up bellow and between them, and polished to a white shine. A collection of four feathers of rich blue were fitted into the ring making a wing like pattern. Three fangs and a wing did not mean anything to him, nor could he think of a reference to anything Rashid or the others had ever told him. Tilting his head he frowned slightly, looking up he blinked at a sudden idea, "Something about your tribe?"

Trowa blinked at the blond, he was not expecting him to get that one so quickly. Nodding he pulled a pendent from around his neck, sliver and ivory pale against the dark golden brown he was wearing. "We are the Tel'Ka'Rei, though to outsiders we are simply the Tel'Ka."

Quatre glanced at the roughly two inch wing and three fanged ring, it was a distinctive clan crest all right. "What does that mean exactly? I have never heard of the Tel'Ka."

"The Children of WingFang," Trowa answered letting the pendent fall from his fingers, it was no surprise the blond did not recognize the name. "All clans consider their guardian spirit like a parent, even the rabid among us."

"So WingFang is the protector of your people…that is a very violent name for a protector." Quatre mused studying the rich dark blue he still held in his hands, realizing what he had said could be taken as insulting he looked back up. "I meant no offense."

"That observation was hardly offensive, I told Shen'La the same thing once." Trowa assured the still slightly worried looking blond. When the blond held out the pendent he shook his head, "Keep it, it will insult no one for you to have it."

Quatre looked down at the blue feathers once more before looking back up, "Thank you."

"'Than'gor?'" A young women asked, hesitating when she saw the blond, he really was lovely in an alien way.

"'Ta'Nel,'" Trowa greeted as he turned to face the young woman, frowning slightly at her fidgeting. "'He is harmless, why did you seek me?'"

"'The Sei'Tel'Rei has come, they seem worried and I fear it as contagious as a stampeding herd.'" Golden brown eyes wavered slightly, the green eyes of her leader only seemed to narrow never waver. Holding up his cloak she was more then ready to see what he would do to fix whatever might be wrong.

Quatre watched the exchange catching another Rei, so another tribe had come, the girl was unsettled but not afraid so he assumed it was no enemy. Cloak was secured absently, hood flipped up, perhaps not a friend either. "Another tribe?" He noted the cloak looked nicer then one he had been wearing when they had first met. The dark gray material was lined in pale white fur, a larger feathered version of his pendant held the cloak closed. He swore he could see wing like patterns embossed at his shoulders but that could be a trick of the eye.

"The Sei'Tel'Rei, RavenWing," Trowa answered as he walked out, nodding to Shen'La he stopped a few feet from the seven figures in black and matching feathers. Colorful beads and metal ornamentation the only color on them. Bowing his head low in greeting he caught the blond stop on his right near Shen'La. He looked curious but was staying put so he was of little concern. "'And what do the Children of the ever wise RavenWing need form those of WingFang this day?"'

The dark figures parted to show a smaller figure who stepped forward, raven shaped hood was pulled back to reveal a slender woman with golden eyes. She nodded to the large men who stood at attention behind her in a crescent, spears held before them. "'I am Sei'Na shamanka of the Great Raven and I have heard of you Than'gor Trow'Ah. The Cat Who Walks Like A Man, I bring tales of dreams."'

Trowa pulled back his fur lined hood getting Quatre's attention, bowing his head at the woman. "'Shamanka Sei'Na, I too have heard of the Dream Walker With Eyes Of Gold. If you have something to say by all means I will heed you.'"

"'WingFang chose well when you were shown favor former Pale Blood, the one you replaced had no time or need of Raven's wisdom.'" Sei'Na smiled, he was far more pleasing in other ways as well. When he nodded slightly but said nothing she took her cue, those who were guided by hunters did not tend to care for many words when there was business at hand. Accepting it was simply his nature she glanced at the blond for a moment, he was an outsider but she was pleased by his curiosity. "'As you are no doubt fully aware BloodClaws has been striking smaller Tribes, a few our Guardians have fallen."' She hung her head in sorrow, each of their gods had a tie to this world, if destroyed they may never be able to return to their chosen children. "'I have seen their intention, an army of twisted black shadows march across our world, destroying and corrupting what it can until it hits the Great Walls of the Skyborn. Their twisted master may wish this but the Ever Wise One has shown me how they can be crushed, and those who are like them will lose their Spirits."' Head tilted slightly at her, sneer indicating the other's pleasure with the idea, she half expected a purr form the young chief. "'I saw the Chosen who will slay the Darkness, you were one of them, your totem is well known among Seers. Another is the Golden One, him,"' A dark finger pointed at the blond getting blinks and murmurs all around.

"Winner?" Trowa frowned, turning to the confused looking blond, if it was anyone besides Sei'Na he would have laughed. Beckoning the blond forward he did frown at the Seer, "'Skyborn could care less about BloodClaws or those like them, even if they were at their city walls. Their future Chief is another mater, thankfully."' Turning to the blond he nodded to Sei'Na. "This is Sei'Na she is a Dream Walker, Seer?" Quatre nodded at Seer so that would not need to be explained. "She had a vision of BloodClaws and those like them marching through us and right to your precious walls. It seems the only way to stop this from coming to pass is you people caring about what goes on in the outside world."

Quatre frowned as what they had been talking about was explained, Than'gor was serious and somewhat agitated. He now knew some of what BloodClaws was, and could guess at the rest. It made logical sense that the 'evil' tribes would eventually grow bold enough to try such a thing, and if they won they would make it to his home with no further resistance. If they fell then the Sanq would be next, and one by one the kingdoms of the Alliance would burn to the ground. "If you explain all of this to my father he will heed you. While not officially part of the Alliance your people have never been hostile to ours in general, and this does concern all of us."

Trowa frowned, he knew little of the Skyborn king but Quatre seemed sure enough so he turned back to Sei'Na. "'You are sure he is the Golden One you saw? Their totems are not well known."'

"'You are right to be doubtful young Than'gor, I was as well at first. The odd winged horse was very clear, he bears that mark. You must go with him to secure the might of the WingedHorse, I must go to the other chosen and see they know of their coming battle."' Sei'Na glanced at the blond and smiled a little, the Wise One had a few plans for that one.

Trowa nodded, Raven was one of the few Guardian Spirits who looked after the clans as a whole. "'If that is the Wise One's will then I will speak with WingFang on it, they are often one mind when it comes to battle. I will see Winner understands what he is to do, he is a clever little fox."'

"'He will need to be if we are to crush the Darkness, Speak with your Mistress, I will retire and speak with my own. Before dusk answers will be ours, plans will be in the works, and our prey will be none the wiser."' Sei'Na knew no hunters more cunning and savage then those of WingFang and GhostWing.

Trowa nodded before turning to Quatre, the blond looked interested but unconcerned, good. "Winner we need to talk, will your Rashid listen?"

"To the words of a Seer? Well he will be doubtful but he will trust me, I sense no deceit and that will keep him civil. I am most curious about what she has seen, I did not know you had Seers who watched over you all." Quatre was very curious about this famous women who had come, he sensed great power in her.

"Raven is a wise one who sees to all of us, even BloodClaws is respectful of their warnings, or they use to be. Come we will fetch your Rashid and see how civil he is, neither Raven or WingFang will tolerate open disrespect." Trowa nodded to Tro'Dak as he passed him, long winded orders were not needed.

**2** **By Blade Or By Claw** **2**

Rashid frowned as he listened to talk of war, tribal conflicts spilling into their world from the sound of it. Quatre was sure this Seer was not lying so that meant this was a threat to his home. Than'gor was sitting near his Master gesturing at a map laid out on the table, paying the blond little mind unless he asked a question. He did not see why they did not simply march their troops right to the black spaces on the map and wipe the 'evil' tribes out. While this tribe may be of use he did not trust their leader, he would never trust their leader. "Master we have the forces to engage all these tribes at once." He frowned when Than'gor chuckled amused, the few others with him laughing, " _What_ is so amusing?"

"You think to ride your armored horses into _our_ forests and walk back out victorious? How quaint you are, you would not make it pass my own hunters, let alone to any of those rabid fools." Trowa shook his head at Rashid, too bold of a Beta wolf that one.

"Attacking us would be considered an act of war, you would be crushed right along side all of them." Rashid growled not impressed by the child's arrogance.

"Enough both of you! Than'gor please explain why an army of mounted knights is a joke to you?" Quatre knew he had a reason, he seemed to have a reason for everything he did.

Trowa nodded, the blond was proving to be a very clever fox. "We do not fight as you do, weighed down, slowed, crippled. Your knights would be picked off before they could even draw their blades."

Quatre frowned, Than'gor and the others wore harden leather gear and carried thinner weapons, clearly fighting among the trees would be to their advantage. "My men can fight without the weight."

Trowa titled his head, eying Rashid and the few others for a moment, "Perhaps. The fact remains this is our domain, and no Skyborn will defeat us here. By all means order your men to any dark area and try proving me wrong."

"I have no intention of risking my men over ego, if you tell me we need you to get to our common foe then we need you. Or do you doubt we will heed you in battle?" Quatre was starting to get annoyed, it was becoming harder to remain calm and professional.

"You no, some of your men, yes. The Wise One has taught me your tongue yes, I can speak many you have never heard before." Sei'Na informed the blond with a knowing smile. Placing a hand on Trowa's shoulder she nodded, WingFang's kitten was as clever as she had heard. "You must admit there is a certain amount of bristling about, two packs meeting badly and all."

"Lady Sei'Na my men know of Seers, and will listen to your warnings I assure you. What course of action would you suggest?" Quatre knew Rashid would agree to logical plans of action, especially if they did not come form Than'gor.

Sei'Na looked to Trowa, bowing her head at his nod, "The others must be gathered and warned. GhostWing is Clan to WingFang I will leave him to you Than'gor. You must return to your city in the clouds and bring the Army of Silver and Gold. Than'gor must go with you, no other leader can speak both tongues and for the Chosen as he can."

"That child," Rashid began, stopping when golden eyes turned on him.

"The Great Raven need not personally show all for his Eyes to see. You do not trust my brother because he was born of your master's blood, yet offers no loyalty to him. He is no longer of the Skyborn, he is of the Rei'Yu now, your master understands if not entirely likes this. Odd you are so resistant when you serve one who has adopted your people as his own as well." Sei'Na tilted her head at him, so protective yet so misguided.

Trowa shook his head, arms loosely crossed, "His opinions hardly matter Dark Sister, he will obey his orders as long as they come from his master. If your Wise Father thinks I should go I will confer with my Mistress and go."

Sei'Na smiled with a bow of her head, "She will send you on this hunt, and you will make the kill as you always do. I will move on in the morning, the other three are further away then your own. It was nice to meet you my Pale Brother, I look forward to meeting you again." Bowing she returned her hood and walked out, her men meeting her outside.

Quatre curled his fingers around his chin, going over what had been said before and now. "It seems rather final you are to go, and I see no reason why you would not be the best choice to be an ambassador of the Rei'Yu."

Trowa nodded absently, smiling a little at the use of their proper name. "Tel'Ka tends to side with Sei'Tel on matters of hunts, though ravens do not hunt living prey. You will want your men yes?"

"I see no reason why they should remain here, and Father would not be as welcoming if my men were still 'guests' of yours." Quatre knew a few might wish to stay and learn but those few would not be a problem, his father would prefer the Chosen as allies. "Though a few of my more curious followers may wish to remain and learn more about you, Father would allow this."

Trowa frowned slightly considering that, "If Tel'Ka does not mind no one else will. Come you may ask her yourself." Green eyes narrowed when Rashid moved to fallow, "You _will_ remain Rashid."

"Master Quatre?" Rashid turned to his master, he did not want him to go alone, he had no idea what calling this Tel'Ka would involve.

Quatre shook his head, Rashid was too quick to accuse Than'gor, he did not trust Tel'Ka to be as forgiving of that. "I will be safe Rashid, and I will return."

Rashid frowned but nodded, watching them go, "Edom what do you think?"

**2By Blade Or By Claw2**

Quatre blinked at a statue roughly double the size of a war horse, not unusual for such statutes. His first thought at seeing it was a griffin, the winged beast was perched above them, wings half flared. The wings were very detailed, he could count the feathers if he cared to try. The part that would be feline was clearly not, meaning this was no griffin, "Tel'Ka?"

Trowa nodded as he walked up to the pale carved wood, it was a lovely piece, but it was still only a lifeless piece of wood. Tel'Ka's shaman had already performed the summoning ritual up to the last part, they were not the ones who needed to talk to her this night. Taking the blade form the perch he drew it across his palm, the thin line taking but a moment to bleed. Placing the bleeding palm on the statute's tongue he ignored the blond, "'WingFang, taste your child's blood and come to their side."'

Quatre frowned at the blade blinking when he heard the creaking of wood, freezing when the statue moved. Pale wood took on more than color as it calmly stepped down from the log it had been perched on. Snowy white wings folded against a pale silver back as the golden beak tipped wolf muzzle lowered to nuzzle the human, "Than'gor?"

Golden eyes turned at the sound of an alien voice, smoke like wisps dispersing out of the far corners of her eyes. Raptor talons curled slightly as the wolf head with tuff like ears tilted. "Well, well what a delicate looking fox we have. Greetings prince Quatre Rabba Winner."

Quatre titled his head at the soft echoing voice, not what he had been expecting from a winged wolf who could talk. When she used his full name he blinked before bowing, "Guardian Spirit Tel'Ka of the Rei'Yu."

Tel'Ka grinned since a muzzle did not allow for smiling, nodding her approval she sat down. Golden raptor forelimbs and beak glinting in the torchlight, silver and pearl feathers and fur glowing softly like a full moon. "Well met Than'gor'ah Quatre. Trowa my Hunter I see you have done well in his learnings so far, this is good. Sei'Tel has told me of his seeings, he is clever for one who does not hunt that which thinks."

Quatre bit his lip when Tel'Ka called Than'gor by his name, he did not want to interrupt the Spirit with his surprised outburst. She seemed to like him so it was a good start, "He will be well treated by my clan."

Tel'Ka chuckled softly, "I know that child. Go my Hunter, teach the Pale Blood of the Skyborn the evil of the Blood Sworn before you go meet your brother." Pale muzzle curled into a grin once more at his nod, he was often as quite as a wolf on the hunt. Turning her gaze to the blond she nodded, she could see him quite clearly. "You may leave some of your pack here to learn, they interest me. Rashid _will_ go with you, he will not be welcomed in my den until he learns proper respect. Be at peace child he will not be harmed unless he threatens my pack, a _very_ unwise move."

"A fact he is slow to learn, perhaps I should allow him to challenge?" Trowa would not mind shutting him up the hard way, and it would give the others an idea of what they could do.

Tel'Ka chuckled heartily at the idea, he was one of her own all right, "You have my blessing, it may be the only way teach him manners."

"You mean you two fighting will make things better?" Quatre did not understand it, though it seemed to make sense to the others.

Tel'Ka grinned at the blond with good humor, she could see why her Hunter liked him. "We wolves sometimes have to settle certain matters with a friendly fight. It would not surprise me if being defeated would lower your Beta's tail a bit."

"With all due respect my people do not solve their problems like wolves." Quatre was in no mood to allow Rashid to get into a fist fight with Trowa.

"Humans are not wolves, this is true, but sometimes they are close. If your snarling will work by all means, keep in mind my pack will kill anything that is a threat to them. Two strong wills can sometimes repeal each other." Tel'Ka still did not understand outsiders refusal to admit to their animal natures, one did not have to surrender to something to acknowledge it.

Trowa shook his head when Quatre frowned, "Relax, no one will kill Rashid unless he gives us no choice. You should not tease him like that Mistress Tel'Ka."

Tel'Ka chuckled softly, shaking her head she curled her tail against her hip, "Always so protective is he not?"

Quatre blinked confused, and not by the winged wolf any longer, "Do you all talk to your gods like this?"

Tel'Ka tilted her head at the pale youth, "Do you mean my pack or all of the Rei'Yu?" The blond looked unsure and she grinned slightly, he was an adorable little whelp, Trowa had never been so hesitant when it came to getting answers. "It varies as all relationships with parents do, but we often encourage our cubs to treat us as they do their own parents. You are free to be as informal with me as you feel comfortable with, this is a casual gathering after all."

"You are doing very well Quatre, most Pale Bloods would be cowering long before now." Trowa smirked amused by the idea, he was not surprised their gods stayed more aloof.

Quatre turned his attention back to the other human in the room, frowning slightly he crossed his arms. "You cannot speak like that while you are on my family's territory, Father will not be as understanding as I am being."

Trowa arched a brow at the offended blond, "I was wondering when you would snap about that. Do not worry even Blood Sworn respect the ways of the clans they visit and do not plan to raid."

"I worry because I have yet to hear you say anything good about my clan," Quatre sighed softly, looking up into an even stare. "I understand we have not always been as civil as we should, and I am sure your kin have made a few similar mistakes as well. That is important, and will be addressed, however, I would appreciate a little give from you on the subject."

Tel'Ka tilted her head at the blond who looked very much like a cub worried about being scolded, but still needing to speak its mind. Her own adopted cub didn't know if he should be annoyed, sympathetic, or just change the subject. His origins were a touchy subject, he had fought hard to gain the rank and respect he held, the first Pale Blood to ever make Than'gor. He had been young when he had been brought before her, how little he had truly changed. Shaking her head she ignored their curious looks for a moment, turning her head slightly when Trowa rubbed the bridge of his nose. "'Are you unwell my Hunter?"'

"'I am simply tired of this subject of conversation, I thought he had learned that already."' Trowa turned to Tel'Ka and smiled reassuringly at her, she worried so about her mortal children. Turning to the blond he frowned slightly, hopeless child, "You may stay if you wish but I must talk to my men, they do not exactly trust the Pale Bloods."

Quatre sighed when Trowa walked out without a second thought, tone anything but the give he had wanted. "He is not happy with me at all is he?"

Tel'Ka blinked when the little blond turned to her like one of her own might, he sounded at a lost and unhappy. Sighing softly she laid down, wings folding against her sides, forepaws folded before her. "It is nothing personal if that helps ease your mind in any way. He was brought before me when he was eight seasons of age, a pale thing splattered in blood. I was summoned much as I had been, not as showy as your gods perhaps, but still overwhelming for most cubs. I listened to the back and forth as I watched him. It seemed his parents had been murdered by other Pale Bloods and Shen'La wanted him. Tor'Dak was on her side, some of the elders were against keeping an outsider in case anyone came looking. All this passionate yelling going on he could not understand, a creature summoned form thin air, and a bad day on top of it all."

Quatre nodded absently, thinking about how she had manifested herself as she did, it was not frightening but it was startling. He could not imagine what meeting her so soon after losing his parents must have been like. She had said he was splattered with blood but had not mentioned a wound, had it been his parents, their murder's, both? Shivering he hugged himself, no wondered Than'gor did not like him bringing up the fact he shared the same blood as his parent's killers. "He was only eight?"

Tel'Ka nodded sadly, the blond now understood the most personal reason for her Hunter's resentment towards the Pale Bloods. "I was only half listening to all the others, they were mostly repeating themselves after the first bout of shouting. I looked down at the bloodied child and saw no fear in his eyes, confusion, awe, pain, but no fear. Tilting my head at him I lowered my beak, the poor thing would have had to shout to be heard by this point. He placed his blood caked hands on my beak, head titling at me curiously, only then did he speak. Two words but they were not what I was expecting, wolf griffin. He said it like it was the most natural thing in the world, that was when my children noticed him again. Shen'La, dear Shen'La, grinned and said that was enough proof for her he belonged with us. In five years he had made Than'gor, none in the tribe dared challenge his right to lead, every test had been passed. Other clans…after a few champions returned home broken accepted his authority with only a snide remark now and then from the Blood Sworn."

Quatre frowned thinking over why he had been told all of this, beyond the fact she deemed it right to do so. "Are you worried my people will not accept him either?" Rashid had already shown there would be some complications, and most would not hear about the capture.

"He was born of Pale Blood, but your world is as alien to him as his is to you. I trust you will see him safely returned to me, and he will behave himself." Tel'Ka grinned slightly at the blond's questioning look. "I know his…distrust of most Pale Bloods has worried you. I can assure you Little Fox, he does trust _you_."

Quatre looked down, he was not sure he wanted to have this conversation with anyone let alone a guardian spirit. "I amuse him."

Tel'Ka chuckled softly, a touch of pink was adorable, and hiding one's face did nothing to hide one's scent. "Very few amuse him, even fewer who do not try."

Quatre looked back up at the griffin like spirit, she sounded encouraging, he was not sure how to respond to that. "I only stood up for my men…it is the only reason he bothers with me."

"Perhaps that is what caught his eye but no child, you are a curiosity as well as amusing, he will keep you close for as long as he can." Tel'Ka would not mind adopting another Pale Blood into her pack.

Quatre frowned slightly, Rashid would be furious if he heard about this, "This is all very strange."

"My dear Little Fox you are adapting very well, neither wolves nor owls are empty flatters as you may know. Wolves are cautious creatures, when pushed they are just as likely to snap as they are to retreat. You will do just fine, now go and rest, you have much to do come the breaking of the dawn." Tel'Ka got to her feet, wings slowly flaring before returning to her like a cloak.

Quatre tilted his head, smiling at her before bowing his head, "Rest sounds very good. It was a pleasure meeting you Lady Tel'Ka."

Tel'Ka bowed her own head, he would do fine indeed, "I am pleased our meeting went so very well. Tomorrow I will meet with the leader of the men you wish to leave here. I look forward to meeting more curious Skyborn."

"You will like him," Quatre assured the pleasantly amused spirit before he bowed and walked out. He wanted to speak with Trowa alone, and he hoped it would not all be about war.

**2By Blade Or By Claw2**

"Edom is my second in command, I guess like Shen'La really, he will be in charge of the few who wish to stay." Quatre had already been assured he would have a little time with Edom and the others before moving out. "He will be no trouble."

"Wolves do not take kindly to troublemakers, our justice is swift, Edom will be made aware of this. You are frowning again." Trowa informed the blond crossing his arms, "Are you worried about your men or me?"

"Both perhaps. I know you are good at adapting but, that is a feline trait more then a wolf one." Quatre frowned slightly at the slight arch of a brow, "A few days and I am starting to sound like you."

Trowa chuckled softly at the muttered comment, "Perhaps I could try sounding more like you for a change hm?"

Quatre frowned slightly unsure, "Father would appreciate not hearing about the evil Skyborn yes."

Trowa sighed leaning back against the wall, "I do not have much love for my former kind do I? Do not worry I know you are not all like the ones who killed my parents, if I thought you were I would have slain you all."

Quatre nodded, he did not doubt that for a moment, "I cannot say I blame you, Father will also be forgiving…Do you know my father?"

"I know of him, vaguely, he has never been any concern of mine. Are you asking me if I have a negative opinion of him as well?" Trowa asked tilting his head at the blond, "If you are the answer is no, the Loners of your kind and the lazy nobles are the ones I dislike."

"Am I not one of those lazy nobles?" Quatre knew he might be being unfair but he was tried of hearing nobles being blamed for everything, not that there was not some truth to it.

Trowa straightened as he pushed off from the wall, "If you are you have changed for the better."

Quatre blinked at the other's response, dark eyes blinked at him and he realized he must looked confused. "I…thank you."

"For what exactly? Lazy nobles would never risk death for their underlings, you had no way of knowing what I would do if challenged. You did exactly the right thing, you showed your loyalty to your men, and your acknowledgment of defeat. How is an…ambassador to behave?" Trowa folded his hands behind his back, he would rather have this discussion without Rashid's input.

"Well…each is different, of course." Quatre looked away but kept half an eye on Trowa, who looked curious but patient. "I will assume you wish to know the rules you will be expected to follow while there. As long as you threat those around you with proper respect you should be fine."

"Respect is earned among my people, we have no titles given to children because of who their parents were, with the exception of Shaman or hunters." Trowa did not feel he had to explain the logic of such things being passed down to gifted children if they existed. "The Skyborn give rank away in a manner I am unaccustomed to, they have no meaning to me, I do not respect them."

Quatre bit his lip slightly as he considered Trowa's logic, "I see, well nobles are ranked just like soldiers really. The more those around them bow the higher their rank, just bow your head in greeting and then ignore them if you wish. Insulting them by telling them their rank means nothing to you would be frowned upon."

"Your ways are strange, but if that is what is required very well." Trowa shook his head at the idea, but being able to ignore them was preferable.

"I will see you are not harassed by them, I do outrank them all, and you will be my guest. The only people who may be too curious to care would be my family." Quatre was relatively sure his family would get along all right with his quest. Trowa did seem to like curious people, and most people preferred polite to rude.

Trowa considered what too curious might entail, but decided it could not be that bad if the rest of the Winner were anything like Quatre. "I will try not to growl too much at your blood."

Quatre smiled knowing Trowa was sincere, all teasing aside, "A little will be forgiven. It does take time to get use to the ways of strangers. Are you going to bring any of your people with you?"

"No, once your council is use to our ways others will be interested, are you worried?" Trowa was fine on his own but the blond worried, it was not the worst reaction one could have to another.

"It is a diplomatic mission and you are the only one who speaks both tongues, though you may need to brush up a little on my own." Quatre knew he had learned the common tongue used by the Alliance. It was clear from speaking with him he still knew it, there were none of the pauses common to someone translating their thoughts into less familiar words.

Trowa considered the blond's statement for a moment, it was a little strange speaking so much Common. Normally he only spoke to a trader, or the odd Skyborn who wandered into their territory and got themselves lost. Pulling back his hood always calmed the children, and it worked pretty well on hysterical females as well. "It has been a few years."

Quatre gave the other a small reassuring smile, this did have to be a little painful for him. He could not help but wonder if Trowa had ever lived behind the walls he was so use to, for all he knew the other had never even been inside them. "If you were not dressed as you are I would never know."

Trowa blinked at the blond before smiling slightly, "Good to know. Do your men move with the dawn?"

"If you are asking me if we will leave early the answer is yes…unless you have a reason we should wait?" Quatre was more then willing to wait if asked, the road to home was safe for a party as large as theirs, but Trowa might know something he did not.

Trowa shook his head at the blond, "We can move as easily by light as by shadow, the only thing around you would have to worry about are rouges, and I know of no band big enough to challenge even half your men."

Quatre gave a small sigh of relief, it was good to know bandits would not be a problem, "That is comforting."

"Those that attack us are killed and marked, I have a personal dislike of outlaws that is shared by many of the others." Trowa was not forgiving towards such people, thieves who were needy were not the same as those who were greedy, or just cruel.

Quatre began to open his mouth but decided against asking, he could guess what was done to the bodies as warnings, he had heard enough stories. "Such people would likely be executed."

Trowa nodded absently, even in such so called 'civil' societies people who were just cruel were often removed one way or the other. "Wise."

Quatre nodded not really agreeing so much as acknowledging the other's logic, he did not like fighting and killing. Since he wished to change the subject he decided to ask something he had been dwelling on since meeting Tel'Ka. "Is it all right if I call you Trowa? At home I will be happy to address you as Than'gor but…I was hoping we are beyond such formalities in private."

Trowa tilted his head at the blond confused, "I already told you I do no care what you address me as."

Quatre bit his lip, "Well yes, but…among my people calling someone by their first name is very familiar."

Trowa nodded, that made sense since the prince's men used a title before his name, "Am I not familiar?"

Quatre blinked, looking down knowing he was blushing, clearly they had different rules here. "Well yes, I am more formal then you are, if you mean are you familiar enough to me…perhaps. What I meant was more along the lines of proper or acceptable. Those of high birth are not addressed so casually by those of lower birth, sometimes not even by family members. I have only heard Tel'Ka and Sei'Na use your name, and Sei'Na used your title as well."

Trowa nodded, Skyborn seemed to make everything needlessly complicated, even addressing each other. "Most address me by my rank yes, and it is common for leaders to use another's name and rank when first meeting them. Sei'Na is free to address me as she sees fit, and she has chosen to use my rank or Pale Bother. Shen'La prefers Dearheart to using my name. If it would imply something to your followers you do not wish implied then feel free to use my title around them. I already know you would prefer I do not address you simply as Quatre."

"It would imply something if you did not, Winners are good people but formal when in public. The court will also frown on being addressed by their first name rather then their title. I fear those with long titles become quite offend when they are ignored, some violently so. Do your people dual?" Quatre had no doubt Trowa would accept any challenge issued, which could cause problems depending on the issuer.

"Challenge? Yes, though I doubt your court duals as we do, we do not allow looser to walk away unmarked." Trowa was fine with the arrangement, one did not try for ranks they had no right to lightly.

"When issued duals can be to first blood or the death, depending on the insult the issuer feels. As a highborn visitor you may be challenged by visitors who care little for outsiders, you may decline or accept, though my Father would prefer his quests not kill each other." Quatre had seen Trowa use his blades so he was not concerned for his safety, though if he made enough enemies it would cause problems.

Trowa sighed shaking his head, "I do not kill that which is no threat, if they wish to walk about marred for the rest of their lives that is their choice to make." Stretching he considered which side of the face Pale Bloods might favor. Getting to his feet he decided the time would come to answer that soon enough. "Get some sleep, it is hard to be diplomatic when exhausted."

Quatre frowned slightly, no longer surprised by Trowa's practical views on the use of force, his guardian spirit was a wolf after all. At his comment of the tired's lack of diplomacy he chuckled softly, "That it is, good night then Than'gor Trowa."

Trowa bowed his head, a show respect both cultures shared, "Until dawn's light Prince Quatre."

**2By Blade Or By Claw2**

I hope you all enjoyed that little bit of back story about how Trowa became Than'gor of the Tel'Ka'Rei. As the Clans got a bit of love in this chapter the Alliance will get some in chapter 3. The Clans will get more story as others are introduced, Chapter 4 on really, so yeah for lore lovers. Tel'Ka will also get some more story, along with other Guardians, since they are important to the Clans, she is as unique as her Hunter. If there is anything anyone would like covered feel free to ask it in a review, I don't log in unless I plan on posting something so PMing is not such a good idea. As always feel free to fave, add this communities, or what have you. Thank you for the time and love!


	3. City In The Sky

All right I will start off with saying this chapter is very long and has a lot of information in it. You learn more about the Skyborn city, Winner politics, more of the pilots and their allies are introduced, even a few more of the Rei'Yu's gods are mentioned. Not much really happens it is mostly comparing the two worlds, with a bit of Rashid's people included. I hope people enjoy learning things, since this chapter is all about that. And if there is anything you would like to know feel free to ask in a review. Chapter four will have more about he Rei'Yu, so feel free to tell me what you want answered or you hope to see. All right that is enough of this rambling.

**WarNinGs** : A LOT of information but not much else.

**Aishi Say**

" _Respect is earned, Honesty is appreciated,_ _T_ _rust is gained, and_ _L_ _oyalty is returned._ "

No idea got it from an image I saved from FaceBook. I like the code so using it here.

**3By Blade Or By Claw3**

Quatre yawned as he walked out into the light of full dawn, the voices of his men and their horses greeted him as he stopped. Edom was speaking with Trowa, Rashid, and Shen'La, the rest of his men finishing a breakfast of fresh fruit and sweet bread. Dark green turned to him and he smiled in greeting, it was nice seeing Trowa and Rashid being civil. Trowa nodded slightly before speaking to Shen'La for a moment, the women smiling and running off. Quatre hide a grin as he walked up to the remaining trio, "Good morning all."

Edom turned his attention from the young leader to the young leader he actually knew well with a smile and a bow, "Bright Dawn Than'gor'ah Quatre."

Quatre caught Trowa's slight smile at Edom's greeting, it seemed they were bonding just fine, "Thank you Edom. I take it all is well?"

"Tel'Ka is a lovely creature, and patient beyond belief to stand all my questions." Edom grinned when Than'gor chuckled, he was starting to rather like the other young leader.

Rashid frowned slightly but Edom was always so excitable just like their young master, the fact that neither the god or her young 'hunter' were offend was a good thing. "Really Edom."

Trowa shook his head, turning when Shen'La returned handing Quatre a plate and hugged him before running off again. "She finds him adorable Rashid, unlike you."

Quatre shook his head when Rashid frowned at Trowa, who could clearly care less, they were not going to be fast friends like Edom and Trowa were becoming. Swallowing he smiled at the pair, "Rashid is everyone ready?"

"They have all been well fed and nothing is missing so yes. Edom has already meet with Tel'Ka and there seems to be no problems there." Rashid was more then happy to leave Edom to better get to know Than'gor.

"Trowa?" Quatre asked turning, ignoring the looks. If Trowa didn't care if he called him by his first name then he surely could not care if the blond's men learned it.

Trowa tilted his head at the blond quizzically, "Yes?"

"Have you chosen a horse, or will you be using your own mount?" Quatre was not sure what the Clans rode, but surly they were no harder to ride then a horse was.

"I have a few, though only one will not upset your herd, which would be unkind." Trowa did not mind the horses he had met so far, they seem intelligent and spirited beasts, even if they could not speak.

Quatre nodded, it made sense that a leader would have more then one mount, likely the one that would upset the horses was a wolf of some breed, considering Tel'Ka. "Is Shen'La fetching it?"

Trowa shook his head at the blond as he secured his light riding cloak, fancier attire had already been packed and was not needed for the woods. The fawn cloak matched the rest of his attire, the silver wolf head at his throat would keep it in place unless torn off, something he did not foresee. Satisfied he glanced at the somewhat confused looking blond, he really should stop deliberately putting that adorable expression on his face. Whistling sharply he watched the outsiders as the stag he rode when his dire wolf was not appropriate came to a halt behind him. For the most part the stag looked like an elk or large deer, which he was really. It was the antlers that got most people's attention, and rightly so. Rather then the branched antlers of deer his mount had two long horns that were marked with ribs rather then branches. The charcoal horns were angled like the rough silhouette of a diving bird. Red tinted brown fur was highlighted by a golden brown undercoat, a blaze down his face of matching golden brown, golden brown eyes alert. Reins the color of dried blood were fitted around his muzzle rather then bitted like the horses, the strap over his forehead was similar. A saddle with raised ridge rather then a horn was fitted and of the same color. The sign of Tel'Ka was fitted at the center of the stag's forehead. "This is Anu, he is a red stag. We traded for a small heard of them since dire wolves are not always the best mount for parties."

Quatre blinked at the creature that looked like a deer had mated with an antelope, it was unique, "He is lovely."

Anu raised his head as if preening, holding perfectly still as Trowa swung himself into the saddle clearly comfortable riding the stag. "He thanks you. Come, I am sure your father wishes to see you returned."

Quatre frowned slightly not entirely sure Trowa had been translating animal behavior only. Mounting his own cream mare he sensed her calm but curious attention and smiled a little, looking up at Trowa's comment he nodded. Allowing Trowa to pass him as they left the walled stronghold he fell in beside the red stag once they were outside, who sniffed at Suntoucher before nibbling her mane. The mare nipped at the longer fur that hung from a graceful throat but neither seemed to mind. Shaking his head he decided as long as they were getting along he was not going to chide them, "Do many of the clans have a signature mount?"

Trowa turned to the blond, so full of questions, "Not exactly no. Those who are lead by birds can hardly use one for a mount. Most Clans use something suited to where they live. While The GreatStag provides for many I took a liking to Anu here, and he me when visiting The GreatStag's southern counterpart. WinglessFlyer is what you would call her, the red stag resemble both, and do not mind the cold as their more delicate cousins do."

Quatre was starting to get a feel for the Clans now, some saw the future and warned the others, some bred mounts, some created pretty things, and some hunted and protected. Even in the Alliance each land had its own talents, that was why trade existed. "Do they live near BrightWings?"

Trowa smiled, he was learning, "Yes, perhaps once the Blood Sworn lay dead you could travel south and meet them."

Quatre beamed at the smile, he liked earning the approval of those he considered friend, ignoring his talk of dead, "I think I would enjoy that. Do you all speak the same tongue?"

Trowa shook his head, "We have a common tongue as you do but each region has its own, an each clan have terms specific to them."

"That makes sense, our kingdoms are not any different in that respect." Quatre was use to working with some of the Alliance's more colorful allies, Trowa's people would fit in easily enough. "Can an outsider become Than'gor?"

Trowa glanced at Rashid before turning his attention to the blond, "Only if they are made Clan, no Outsider would be allowed to lead who was truly an outsider. If you are asking if we would follow one of your Warchiefs in battle the answer is yes, as long as they were an ally."

Quatre frowned, Outsiders could be welcomed into he Clans but true Outsiders were unwelcome. He knew he was no longer considered a true Outsider, at least not by this Clan and likely any of their allies, but he was pretty sure Rashid was. "Once we have peace you are welcomed to come to our academies and learn the ways of our warriors, and I hope you will pass some of your skills to them."

Trowa chuckled at the blond, "That sounds like fun actually, most Pale Bloods I have faced were thieves and had no skill. Do you attend one of these academies?"

"As future King I have been trained to lead and wage war, but I have had very little training in personal combat beyond dueling. I am beginning to think I may wish to expand that training." Quatre did not enjoy inflicting pain, but knowing how to fight would make him safer, and his bodyguards as well.

Trowa tilted his head at the prince before nodding, "Your city in the clouds may be safe from those outside, but not from those within."

Rashid shook his head, he wished Quatre did live in a safer world, he could only do so much. "You do not fear a knife in the back?"

Trowa turned to look over his shoulder, "To take my Clan one must best me before it, or many must hear me turn it over to their care, otherwise they would be torn apart. Wolves do not plot in the dark and whisper in ears, they fight and if they lose they pay for it."

Quatre sighed, while it was comforting to know Trowa's clan was trustworthy he had to do something about the fighting. Rashid had an understandable distrust of Trowa, and that was before they found out he had been born one of Quatre's subjects, most likely. Trowa did seem to care for him either, and bared his teeth like a wolf being challenged. He was mostly sure if he could calm Rashid that would stop the fighting, but how? Until Rashid was convinced Trowa was not a threat they would bristle at each other, he was not sure how to go about it though. Perhaps once Trowa saw what the Skyborn were really like that would help. "When my father dies one of my sisters or I will take his place."

Trowa frowned, they did not have heirs since they seemed to cause so many problems for people who used them. "And who decides this?"

"Normally it is the eldest who has claim, females have the same rights as males in our lands so I do not get the crown simply because I am male." Quatre was fine with that arrangement, even if other kingdoms still preferred male heirs to female.

"And why would a male be a better leader then a female simply because they are male?" Trowa did not understand the logic, great Seers were often female but male Seers were just as skilled so that was hardly the same.

"I really do not know to be honest. Age makes more sense, I am the youngest of the Winner heirs." Quatre was a little over a decade younger then his oldest sister, even with a set of twins now and then it took a while to have ten children. "Do you have any siblings?"

Trowa frowned slightly, Quatre being the youngest was not all that surprising really, not that he knew how many siblings he had. When he asked about his own siblings he sighed looking down, "Not that I remember."

Quatre bit his lip, he was not sure what to say for a moment, "If you had they likely would have been killed as well, and I am sorry you lost anyone that way. Shen'Shen is a sweet girl, blood does not a family make."

"That is true, and thank you, but it was another life time ago. Are you close to your sisters, or only those close to your own age?" Trowa was curious, such large families were rare among his adopted people, and that other life Quatre could have become his King.

The blond smiled at a pleasant topic change, "I am closest to Iria, who is the ninth, but we are all on good terms. Our line has always tried to rule with compassion and restraint, useful when one rules a large group of diverse peoples. Iria is home so you will be able to meet her, the others may be home, or at one of the academies in Sanq."

Trowa nodded, it made sense that he would be closest to siblings closest to his own age. He frowned slightly when Quatre mentioned Sanq, "Sanq?"

Quatre smiled at the others confusion, mild confusion was adorable, "Sanq is the center of our peaceful alliance. It is a city full of academies, galleries, and libraries. Libraries are buildings full of books for the people, and galleries are full of art, do you have those?"

"We have no such things, though the Seer's have something similar to a library where much of our history and wisdom is kept. Why is art kept in buildings one must visit rather then being displayed?" Trowa had many decorative items displayed on his walls, but the Chosen also had many items for public display.

"Paintings do not do well when exposed to rain, and other items are very old or otherwise fragile." Quatre had enjoyed the galleries and museums when he had been in Sanq last.

Trowa nodded absently, some of the work he had displayed on his walls were delicate so that made sense. "And anyone who wishes can enter these places?"

"Of course, there is a small charge, for maintenance, cleaning, and the like, but yes. Museums have many relics saved from ancient ruins, persevering our pasts for future generations. Perhaps after returning from visiting your BrightWings cousins I can take you to see these things?" Quatre had seen some lovely things in that storeroom he had received his pendent from, some of those cages had been so delicate looking.

Trowa frowned slightly as he considered that, "That could be interesting. Did you learn to lead armies there as well?"

"Yes, while the Sanq is a land of peace they do value strategic thinking, understanding how a people fight a war helps you to understand them." Quatre had learned much while in the Sanq, he was hoping Trowa would enjoy a visit there.

"And the fact my adopted people fight like a pack of wolves tells you what about us?" Trowa was curious to hear the blond's thoughts. Now that he had a better understanding of the Chosen he seemed to be interested rather than judgmental. To be fair their first meeting had been rather stressful, and he had been somewhat judgmental as well.

"That you are a close-knit group who are well trained and trust each other to do their part, faith and trust make you a dangerous force to trifle with. Loyalty and discipline ensure success where others can be reckless and bloodthirsty. Am I wrong?" Quatre asked smiling slightly, it all sounded good in his head.

"Tor'Dak would approve of your insight, he has no love for you Pale Bloods, though he has not met many nice ones." Trowa had met mostly all right people since becoming Chosen, which was fine by him.

Quatre nodded, Trowa's version of Rashid had not liked him very much at all. "Well Rashid doesn't care much for you either so that is fair. You are not nervous at all are you?"

"And why should meting your father inspire nervousness I wonder? Surely facing the full might of the BloodSworn should be by far more intimidating." Trowa chuckled at the blinking blond, "Come now Quatre how bad can your father be?"

"Father is wonderful, there is no reason in the world why you should be weary of him. He could have been your leader if things had worked out differently, that could make things...interesting for some people." Quatre knew meeting royalty intimidated some people, Trowa did not seem to fear anyone, "Not you though."

"Oh it is interesting really, but it is of no concern. Now tell me is there anything you wish to show me on the way to your home?" Trowa knew the borderlands but not the lands owned by the Alliance, he had not walked them for roughly a decade.

Quatre smiled, "There may be something that might interest you along the way, and that is all I will say."

**3By Blade Or By Claw3**

Quatre pulled up to the large inn they had stopped at when they had first come this way. The family had been very friendly, the care of their mounts attentive, and the food had been wonderful. He caught Trowa looking around curiously, but he was perfectly calm, Anu seemed to find this place interesting as well. Turning when the wife came out he smiled, "Hello again ma'am."

"My prince," The kindly motherly looking women greeted before blinking at Anu, "Light bless me look at you."

Anu leaned forward slowly and sniffed at her, "Anu is perfectly harmless." Trowa assured the older women watching her, Anu and Quatre both seemed to like her.

Soft brown eyes blinked when she looked up at the young man who had spoken to her, "You are from the clans aren't you? Prince you did not mention knowing any of them?"

"I did not then, I do now." Quatre smiled as he considered how much had changed so quickly, "You know the Clans than?"

"Any who live so near the border lands do, the two closets to us are both hunter types, now and then a small party will stop in. Most of what I we know comes from traders and those few meetings. He is one of the Wolf Children."

Trowa nodded pulling back his hood, "Than'gor Trowa of the Tel'Ka'Rei, though Wolf Children is not entirely inaccurate."

"He is returning with me to officially meet my father, and Light willing, become official members of the Alliance." Quatre did not want to spread rumors about war, if they failed these people would be some of the first to know.

"Oh that is wonderful news, those we have met have been nice, well a bit stern but still nice. Heavens you all must be tried from sitting on those weary beasts. Please come on in, you all know where we feed you."

Trowa frowned slightly but dismounted with the others, she seemed to know what she was doing. Laying a hand on Anu's neck he patted his friend, "He can eat anything a horse can so there is no need to go through any extra trouble."

"Mama look it, look it! Wow he's pretty!" A little girl cried running up to Anu pointing at the beast. Anu lowered his head and nuzzled the girl gently getting a giggle as she hugged his face, "He likes me!"

"Calley dear you should not run off like that. Oh your Highness, welcome back." A pretty brunette greeted, turning her attention to the stranger who appeared to own the stag. "Hello there um...Wolf Sworn."

Trowa bowed his head in greeting, "Miss. Anu enjoy the pampering."

"It is nice seeing you again," Quatre bowed before running after Trowa, who seemed more interested in the inn then the keepers. "It is polite to say goodbye before just walking away like that."

"You Pale Bloods and your pleasantries, oh stop frowning I was only teasing." Trowa turned to look over his shoulder, "You are still frowning."

Quatre shook his head, "I guess your people are more formal with strangers."

Trowa nodded, "Is that really so wrong here?"

"No Trowa it is...I guess I am just so use to pleasantries that I forget they can be skipped." Quatre turned when he heard some of his men behind him, "Rashid please go on ahead I wish to show Trowa around."

"Of course Master Quatre," Rashid agreed with a bow of his head, his master was like that. "The little girl is in love with his mount by the way."

Quatre smiled as he took Trowa's arm leading him upstairs as Rashid and the others walked off. "This place can hold up to sixty people and their mounts. A lot of traders stop here and when festivals are open they come in large numbers. Crossroads is a few hours ride to the east, it is a festival that remains open during fair weather. You mentioned gatherings, you trade much during those?"

"Yes actually, once the BloodSworn fall there will be another, you are welcomed to attend if you wish. Edom will want to be there, Rashid will be welcomed as long as he minds his manners. You enjoy such things?" Trowa had heard of festivals even if he had no memory of one.

Quatre nodded, "Very much so, always have. This top floor is where we will be staying, if you require anything you just need to ask. The family here prides themselves on being accommodating."

Trowa frowned slightly, "I have no need for accommodating, though this in a...homey building, is that right?"

"Yes, I guess it has been a while since you have used certain words and phrases. Accommodations are not always bad you know? It is not like you would make some outrageous request, and you are their guest, it is our way." Quatre was not surprised Trowa did not want to trouble anyone, he was an independent person.

Trowa frowned slightly considering that, "Shen'La would make a fine innkeeper then. I will be polite Quatre do not worry, these are good people."

"I did not know your people used inns." Quatre had noted the mother and grandmother had called Trowa's clan a different thing but both knew he followed a wolf.

"We and the GhostWings patrol the borderlands, and we do sometimes mingle with your people. They do not know us well but they know my sign is of wolf, theirs of owl. Now that you know we can all get along you may wish to rejoin your men hm?" Trowa did not mind looking around a bit more but that could easily wait until after their meal.

Quatre chuckled at the teasing, "If I did not know you were teasing I may become insulated. Is there anything that does not agree with you?"

"Foodwise, no. Is that a common thing among Pale Bloods?" Trowa had never eaten anything that made him sick that could not make anyone else just as sick.

"In families sometimes, milk can make some sick or the like." Quatre would not call it common, though he had heard milk was the most common of them.

"Milk hm? I do not know anyone who cannot stomach it, though I imagine it happens now and then. Do any of your men suffer from such a thing?" The idea of fresh food making someone sick was still a strange thought, perhaps Trowa was luckier then he thought having not grown up behind those walls.

Quatre shook his head, "No, it is sweet of you to ask. Marie, sorry about introducing Calley to something new and adorable."

The mother chuckled shaking her head, "Not at all my Prince, the beast be gentle as a lamb. Ah Alpha please sit and enjoy."

Trowa bowed his head, alpha was something other Chosen called him, sometimes it was a harmless joke others it was a term of respect. Siding with a bit of harmless teasing he smiled, "Thank you Marie. Anu also finds your daughter charming."

Marie smiled back, the young man seemed very sweet for a big bad wolf, "Anu is it? No doubt that will be the name of our next barn cat. Now everyone eat up there is plenty, and you men work very hard for your meals."

Quatre smiled as Marie wondered off to see to some of his men, turning to Trowa, "So you can do pleasantries after all."

Trowa smirked, "Shen'La taught me to always be nice to those who feed you."

"That is good advice," Rashid commented, he had to admit the young man was learning to behave himself in polite society.

Quatre shook his head with a smile, "That it is. Do many call you Alpha?"

"It is the proper term for a pack leader, and yes thought it is not an official title," Trowa had always liked it, even if he was also part cat.

"Seems fitting to me, leaders are to be respected unless they are the leaders of bandits, dirty thieves the lot of them." Rashid had no love for thieves, at least Trowa was no thief, he did not even seem to be a lair.

"Wolves do not suffer thieves for long, we feed the hungry, we kill the greedy," Trowa had no pity for the greedy, greedy men had killed his family.

Quatre frowned but could not fault Trowa or Rashid for their dislike of thieves, "We tend to only kill murders and traitors, at least officially."

"Pale Bloods as you call them seem to be more merciful in their justices then we of darker skin are." Rashid loved his young master like a son, but he was too quick to forgive.

"Rashid really now. Trowa why do your people call mine Pale Bloods and not Pale Skins or something more logical?" Quatre could understand the pale part, but surely their blood was all roughly the same shade of red.

"I was wondering when you would ask about that. Shells are not important, but life is in the blood. Your people are mostly pale and you hide behind walls rather then fight, so your fighting spirits are weaker and so pale...Are you insulted now?" Trowa was not sure if the blond would become insulted over the term or not.

"So Pale Bloods are those who do not enjoy fighting and would rather allow another to fight, as well as a term for those with pale skin then?" Quatre asked making sure he was understanding the other's way of thinking.

Trowa nodded, "Your people call them pacifists, not something warriors like Tor'Dak really like. If it upsets you..."

"No it's habit really, and I happen to fit the description, both of them." Quatre knew Tor'Dak used it as an insult, Trowa as a term for his former people.

Rashid frowned slightly but could not find any real fault in Quatre's logic, and Trowa had not been as short with him as he had at first. "I will remember to frown if his father uses it again."

Trowa chuckled, "My father is not impressed by you Rashid, but by all means."

Quatre shook his head but giggled at Rashid's frown, "Don't feel bad Rashid once he sees how well you all fight he will learn respect."

Rashid preened a little, "I am sure they will. Are we leaving early?"

Quatre sighed softly, "I see no reason to rush home. Trowa you know the Blood Sworn best should we rush?"

Trowa frowned slightly, taking a sip of wine before lowering his glass, "No. Your Father will want to talk to his advisers, and make no decision until the next day. GhostWing will be warned if there is a sudden attack, as will WingFang. Unless you think your father will commit to the fight and we can head out the same day, I do not know him."

"No, Father will want to get advice and get to know you before committing our people to your war. Between us he will be well aware of why we need each other, and why the Blood Sworn must be stopped." Quatre trusted Trowa's guardian spirits to know a threat to their chosen when they saw one, and he wanted to help them. If the Chosen joined the Alliance they would each be able to learn so much from the other, and the world would be come safer and more stable as well.

Rashid frowned, "The King will not stand for such horrid criminals amassing anywhere near his people, and if he can ally himself and his friends with an entire nation then all the better."

"Your king sounds very wise to not ignore such a threat just because it is not threatening his lands just yet. Is he addressed as King or King Winner?" Trowa was not an expert on Pale Bloods titles, not that he had any reason to be.

"King Winner is just fine, there is also my King, your Highness, Majesty, Sire, Sovereign, and Rex." Quatre sighed softly, "Nobles have many more titles but just stick with Lord if you don't care to remember who is a count or a duke."

"Lord it is, you Pale Bloods have too many lesser Than'gor to bother keeping track of them all." Trowa dismissed frowning, he was not about to learn what a duke or a count were unless they mattered.

Rashid raised his glass, "Here, here!"

Quatre giggled when his men all cheered, even if they had no idea what they were cheering about exactly. "I agree completely."

Trowa smirked lowering his glass when everyone else did, "Good."

**3By Blade Or By Claw3**

Quatre wondered outside attracted by a child's laughter, his men shattered between the two three story inns. Calley was on Anu's back giddy as could be, the stag walking a slow circle like a trained pony at a festival. Rashid was half watching her and the road going both ways, the few men who worked with the mounts were watching the stag curiously. Trowa was holding a lead rope, Marie standing near him smiling at her daughter. Walking up to Rashid he smiled, "Been here for a while?"

"I came out when they did, your quest joined us answering their questions about Anu, of which there were many. Little Calley came up and with one little puppy dog look here we are." Rashid did not mind the child at all, she was adorable, and Anu was well trained.

"That makes so much sense," Quatre patted Rashid's arm as he walked past him and up to Trowa. "You do know we can't keep her don't you?"

Trowa chuckled, "Now Quatre we adopt children not spirit away the truly adorable ones."

Marie hid a grin behind her hand, if this young man was not friends with her Prince she would be worried rather then amused by his teasing. "My Prince it is sweet to see you acting like a normal young man and not a diplomat."

Quatre blushed looking down, "He can be incredibly crude."

"Crude perhaps but not cruel I think, the Wolves and Owls we have met are decent people, even their women ride and dress as their men do." Marie understood that in guards or hunters, but otherwise it seemed so strange to her.

Trowa nodded, "Our women can fight and hunt as well as any of our men, they are simply faster where we tend to be stronger. Your dress is lovely, but not at all practical for the forests or rocks."

Marie smiled as she blushed slightly, "Thank you Wolf Knight, may I ask you a question?"

Trowa titled his head at her, "By all means ask what you will."

"Your crest, why does it have a wing and only 3 fangs? Wolves have no wings and have four...was that rude?" Marie had always wondered but had never felt right asking, this young man did not feel as different.

Trowa smiled, Quatre had never asked, though after seeing Tel'ka the wing had to be clear. "Not at all. My mistress Tel'Ka, WingFang in your tongue, is a great winged wolf. In a great battle she broke one of her fangs so we wear three fangs instead of four."

"Oh, that makes perfect sense thank you. I always wondered that but I am weary of those dire wolves you ride, no offense." Marie was scared of wolves, when hungry enough they would go after a man, women, or their children.

"Not at all wolves are dangerous hunters, dire wolves are even deadlier. They would never harm you or your child, they kill only what threatens their riders, their partners. If we are to be allies soon we should not be afraid to ask each other questions." Quatre had become quite curious after he realized he was in no danger as long as he behaved. Trowa was not concerned about being mistreated, Quatre would not allow such a thing.

Marie smiled, he really was an insightful young man, just like their prince in that way. "Ladies tend to be a bit shy about asking strange men many questions."

"Understandable, you may ask me whatever you wish, or any of us you met. Calley keep your heals down," Trowa corrected absently, the little girl was doing very well about not pulling or kicking.

Calley nodded, "I want to go faster!"

Marie frowned slightly, "I guess a trot would be all right."

Trowa nodded, Anu knew how to be careful with children riders, "Yip."

Calley squealed with delight as the pretty deer slowly speed up, careful not to pull his reigns too hard. Jumping at a sudden cat crying like its tail got stepped on she fell, blinking up at the stranger who talked to Anu like he could really talk back. Anu looked down at her and she hugged his muzzle, "Sorry I scared you Anu!"

Marie lowered her hand, her daughter was just fine, "Thank you. Come along Calley we have to pick some apples for pies, the horses will enjoy the cores with their dinner."

"You'll love them Anu, very good year. Bring a wolf next time!" Calley demanded hugging Trowa before running off to join her mother.

Rashid shook his head, that little girl was a heart-breaker, "I could see her riding a wolf like it was nothing more then a big dog."

Quatre smiled, that was an image, "Perhaps we could arrange it."

Trowa shook his head as he removed the lead rope from Anu, laying it on the fence, "I am not sure her mother is quite ready for that."

"When did you get your wolf Trowa?" Quatre knew Trowa had one, and likely it had a story like Anu.

"When I was nine, a few months after I was adopted. You can meet him when we return, Anu is not for fighting BloodSworn," Trowa opened the gate allowing Anu to enter the field before closing and re-latching it.

Quatre bit his lip, these BloodSworn kept sounding worst and worst. "I guess it is good I got a war horse then."

"I will stick with wolves but likely. What do you wish to show me now?" Trowa was not use to having so little to do, playing with Calley had been fun but that was over for now.

"You could probably use a few lessons in court protocol, and you can fill me in on anything special about your cousins." Quatre knew a few things he would have to make clear before Trowa met any nobles, international incidents were best to be avoided.

Trowa arched a brow, turning when Rashid chuckled, "If you think so. I will see you know what your men should not do so none of my friend's men will want to beat yours."

Quatre caught Rashid frown at Trowa, who was ignoring him, shaking his head he took Trowa's arm. "Come along you, we are playing nice now."

Rashid shook his head but allowed himself to smile, in time he could come to like the young man, as long as he stopped goading people. Anu laid his chin on the fence and he scratched the beast's forehead, "Good boy."

**3By Blade Or By Claw3**

Quatre frowned slightly at Trowa, who was laying on the bed across from him arms folded under his pillow, ankles crossed. "Your system is less complicated that is for sure."

Trowa closed his eyes, "It helps we do not allow those to command that have no talent for it, it is best for all involved."

Quatre sighed, "There are so many minor lords and ladies that is not always the case, though our world is so much larger and complicated."

"And you wish us to join you there," Trowa commented turning his head, "King Winner will not make us change?"

"Well we all agree to certain laws, extradition, and the like but no. Extradition is you punish those who break your laws and we punish those who break ours even if they are not our people. It ensures someone cannot say steal from your people and hide behind our walls to escape justice." Quatre had a feeling all Chosen justice was swift and final, they were not one for appeals.

Trowa smirked at the idea of a thief making it to the walls, "If they could make it to your walls they might just deserve to go free. Those terms sound agreeable, and since the Blood Sworn will be dead none of us will be a problem."

Quatre sighed laying down on his side, hands slipping under his pillow. "Father is a bit stern seeming but he is a good man, I am sure you will both get along just fine."

Trowa sighed, "mm...hm. So all inns are like this then?"

"Any worth staying in have good food, friendly staff, and very comfortable beds. I spend a lot of time traveling, though not always with forty men." Quatre preferred moving a with a few men rather then all forty. Edom and his fellow scholars would enjoy touring the Chosen's domain, and he planed on having Trowa and Rashid on civil terms by then. "I guess you travel mostly alone?"

"Mostly, small parties move fastest, Edom will enjoy his tour, as will any else you bring with you. Now go to sleep or Rashid is going to chide us." Trowa was use to not sleeping when others were, but there was little reason not to now.

Quatre smiled, it was nice seeing them starting to get along, "You just don't want to talk politics anymore."

Trowa half opened an eye, "Your point?"

Quatre grinned, he knew that half serious tone, "I think you are better at politics then you let on. Good night." Teal eyes closed as they caught a smirk, he much preferred getting along and mutual understanding to suspicion and defensiveness.

**3By Blade Or By Claw3**

Yawning as he stretched the blond frowned when he noticed the other bed was empty. Curious he got to his feet and peaked out the large window, smiling when his guess was proven correct. Trowa was outside with a the few of his men who were experts in horses, which made sense since Trowa liked being outside and knew very little about horses. Anu was closer to a horse then whatever his wolf was named, but a stag was not a horse. Turning when there was a knock on the door, "It is open."

"Good morning my Prince, your young traveling companion asked us to bring you a tray. He said you needed a little extra sleep. Your friends have all already eaten, and your mounts have also been tended to, and your captain has already settled the bill." Marie smiled at the young man who could one day become her king.

Quatre smiled as he bowed his head, "Thank you Marie, we will likely be returning here in a few days time. There will likely be a lot of knights moving about over the next few weeks, please assure who you can that they are simply helping our new allies and it is nothing to cause alarm."

Marie bowed her head, the Winners were not ones to endanger lives, and a show of force was often enough to deal with bullies or doubters. "Of course my Prince, I will see all the local inn and tavern owners I can get a hold of know as well. None of my friends would ever cheat a knight, I will leave you to your meal now."

**3By Blade Or By Claw3**

Trowa frowned slightly as he listen to an older man instruct him on how to sit properly on a horse, it seemed there were two ways Pale Bloods preferred. The man inspected his form and nodded his approval, it seemed his willingness to learn and just do as he was told was earning him some favor with Rashid's men. "Do your people all ride horses like these?"

"The Arab was a gift from our god, they and camels are what we ride in the desserts. They are sleeker then the steeds of others, your stag is the only one I have seen that is sleeker still."

"Anu is no fan of sand, though I would not mind seeing your world, it sounds fascinating." Trowa knew of a few small clans that survived in the Burning Sands, but he had never gone there himself.

A few of the other men nodded and smiled, "It can be a harsh place but still one of great beauty, the prince saw this while he was there, it is one of the reasons why we follow him now."

Trowa nodded, he had earned his place and the loyalty of his people, Quatre had done the same even if his blood had helped. Any of his siblings could become Queen over him, and everyone seemed fine with that. "And if Quatre does not become king?"

"We will continue to follow him as we have pledged to. He may not become a king but he will always be a leader of men, like you."

Trowa looked down as he patted the horses neck, "I am a warrior and a hunter nothing more, I lead because I know how and when to use people. No one groomed me to lead anyone."

"Not all leaders are trained to be, Hisaan, Than'gor. And how are the lessons going?" Rashid asking not at all surprised to find Hisaan with the horses, or their master's newest friend.

Hisaan rubbed his chin for a moment before grinning, "The young man is a natural, and an attentive learner. Now down you come the prince will want his mount back."

"Trowa is welcome to barrow her if she agrees to allow him to do so Hisaan. You seem quite at home on her, perhaps we will have to see to trading a few like Anu for a few like her." Quatre knew the woods were not always the best place for horses, but that did not mean a small herd would not be welcomed.

Trowa smiled, he had not been around horses for a long time, "She seems comfortable with me, you sure you do not mind?"

Quatre smiled, taking Anu's reins when they were handed to him, "As long as Anu will be kind enough to allow me to ride him for a little while not at all. What say you Anu?" The stag looked to Trowa for a moment before kneeling down so Quatre could mount more easily. Slipping into the saddle he giggled when Anu got to his feet holding his head high as he took the lead, Trowa falling in beside him. "Are all like him so well trained?"

"All I have met have been, your steeds are very well trained as well." Trowa knew a few who would enjoy learning to ride horses.

"Hisaan would not stand for anything less, his family has been breeding horses for generations. He will be happy to help you acquire a well trained little heard that can deal with the rocky terrain your mounts have to deal with." Quatre was closest too Rashid but he had grown close to the others as well, and his men were warming up to Trowa as they got to know each other.

"They would not care for your desserts much, but they would do well in places like this. Hisaan is welcome to come meet our mount trainers, share tricks and all of that." The Chosen shared knowledge with allies, these outsiders could become allies in time.

Quatre smiled pleased to see everyone getting along, traveling could be stressful without the threat of war. "Once our peoples have peace I am sure he will enjoy that very much. Do you see any clans being resistant to an alliance with us?"

Trowa frowned, "You do not wish to wait until you have returned to your father to discus this sort of thing?"

Quatre bit his lip, he got the feeling that might be a yes, "If you do not want to talk about this sort of thing right now I will not force you to."

Rashid frowned slightly, it made sense a few of the clans would not wish to ally themselves with anyone, let alone outsiders. Quatre had given the young man a few pointers on how to deal with nobles, a hassle to be sure, but the clan did not have nobles. "Perhaps he simply does not wish to answer the same questions over and over again."

"Oh...I am so use to that sort of thing I did not even consider it. I take it the Chosen do not waste time repeating themselves?" Quatre had to remind himself Trowa was not a diplomat as he was use to dealing with.

"We do not no, however, we can learn if we must, though I assure you we will not enjoy it." Trowa saw no point in going over something again and again when you only had to do it once when all concerned were gathered.

"You will find our pale skinned allies enjoy talking and not just telling stories, the Winners at least have pleasant voices." Rashid grinned when Quatre mockingly pouted at him, the blond was use to them all teasing each other like family.

Trowa tilted his head, he did find the blond's voice soothing, "That is good to know."

Quatre grinned, he was relived they were finally truly starting to get along, "I am not sure I like you two agreeing like this."

Trowa glanced at Rashid who grinned slightly, smirking he shrugged, "You wanted us to get along, be careful what you wish for you just might get it."

**3By Blade Or By Claw3**

Trowa looked up at the sheer wall of solid stone, it was rather impressive up close. Head turned when two of the wing and horned horses Quatre had called Alicorn marched up to them, their riders dressed in white and gleaming gold. Stopping Anu he frowned slightly at the gleaming armor, he had never seen anything like it. Quatre came up to his right, the knights halting before saluting him with their strange weapons that were likely the lances Quatre had told him about. The prince saluted them back before gesturing to him as he explained who he was and why he was there. Trowa bowed his head since these men were protectors and actions spoke louder then words to them. They asked a few questions about the missing men, why he was there, all logical questions. Quatre answered briefly with talk of an alliance, and a cultural exchange, simple but honest answers. Satisfied the knights moved aside and the drawbridge was lowered. Anu nipped at a wing curiously as he passed but paid the strange winged horses no other mind. Chuckling softly when Anu turned his head so he could claim the feather, nodding he took it. Soft ivory was similar to Tel'Ka's, feathers were feathers after all. Looking up from the snatched feather he blinked at the sunlit world behind the wall, a world he had only heard tales of. Paved streets lead to charming buildings with colorful roofs, hanging gardens and landscape work added to the masses of color offsetting the pale gray stone. Anu sniffed intrigued by the new scents as his rider was by the odd sights. Tapping his hoof three times he waited for some indication of where he was to go, since a tour was likely not on the current agenda. Trowa patted his neck turning to Quatre, "You and the BrightWings will get along just fine, do all your cities look like this?"

Quatre turned when Anu stopped, sniffing the air as Trowa looked around, both looking calm but very curious. When Trowa asked him about other cities he smiled, he had hoped seeing his world was not just cold stone would make Trowa feel more comfortable being there. "Yes and no. This city is the only one built into a mountain like this, though many have such landscaping and architecture. Since it is still spring and summer like weather the flowers are all in bloom, the main square is the most colorful part of the city, the Trade districts are the second most. I will be happy to show you around once you are settled in."

Trowa could see why they would want to protect such a place, he had not seen so much color since his last visit to the BrightWings. "I would enjoy that, what do you mean by settled in?"

"Well get you a room, have your bag left there, a brief meeting with my Father mostly so he knows I am home safely, and that he needs to call his War Cabinet together. His warriors are scattered about so he needs to call them all to the place, I can show you around while they gather." Quatre was sure Trowa would rather wonder around then pace, it was such a nice day.

Trowa nodded absently, it was no wonder it would take some time for this war cabinet to gather if they were spread throughout this place. He would much rather look around this strange place then walk about a place, "Understandable and agreed, Anu is curious as well."

Rashid shook his head, he got the feeling Anu was not as docile as the average horse, "I am sure the stag will be fine on the streets."

"Of course Anu is welcomed to join us, it is a bit of a hike from the place to the wall. Anu does not mind being touched and gawked at does he?" Quatre was well aware some horses were more tolerant of such things then others, it made sense stags were similar in that regard.

"Anu is fine with attention as long as he is not threatened, just as most of the Chosen are. It is sweet of you to be so concerned for his amusement as well as his well being." Trowa patted his mount's neck, smirking when he preened a bit.

Quatre smiled at the stag, "He is also my guest, and if we are to be allies it would be best for my people to get us to seeing his kind about. I fear your wolves might frighten them, though in time who is to say?"

Trowa nodded, the wolves were intimating mounts to be sure, more so since these people were not use to them. "Perhaps when I return I will introduce your people to a wolf their children can actually walk up and pet."

Rashid grinned at though, a little momentary chaos now and then did people some good, "Surely a single wolf would be all right, a pack may be too much for some people."

Quatre nodded, his people were welcoming and generous by nature, but wolves comparable to horses would scare some. Trowa and Rashid were in agreement a single wolf, maybe two, would be best to start with, and they were right. "It will not take long for people to get use to wolves and stags, at least not in trade towns. Father will find all of this very interesting, I hope he does not try your patience."

Trowa chuckled, "If he is anything like I you I will be able to just about tolerate him."

Quatre shook his head but smiled, "How very fortunate for us."

**3By Blade Or By Claw3**

Trowa followed Quatre from the stables where Anu could rest a bit while he met with the king, Anu seemed content with the arrangement. Rashid was following them, he would leave them to talk to the guards and knights so they would be made aware of things while their king did the same. The place was carved out of the peak of the mountain, nobles it seemed lived in the homes craved one tier bellow. They had looked interesting but were of little concern to him just then. Frowning at a red cloth draped over the golden colored stone pathway between two rows of gleaming knights he glanced at Quatre. When bladed staves were crossed in his path he stopped, frowning at the knights, "Explain?"

"Only knights or royal guards may enter the place armed, you are neither stranger."

Quatre frowned slightly, he could make an exception for Trowa, "It is all right he is..."

Trowa held up his hand cutting the prince off, "That is not necessary, I need no blade to met your father." Lowering his hand he unbuckled his sword belt holding it out, he did not need cold steel to kill.

The knight who had spoken took the belt with a slight nod, "Thank you for your understanding."

Trowa bowed his head slightly, "I did not come here to fight, it would be foolish to pick a fight over nothing."

Quatre smiled when the knights raised their weapons so Trowa could pass, walking up the stairs he nodded to Rashid as he parted ways. "That was very diplomatic of you."

"Wolves do know a thing or two about when to fight and when not to, besides it is not as if I need a blade to kill something." Trowa was not concerned about such things, this place was strange but did not feel threatening. The white walls were colored by light from windows of colored glass, tapestries of strange creatures, odd but lovely. Two more knights waited at the top of a set of stairs, they bowed to Quatre before opening the door. Nodding slightly he followed the blond inside, glancing around the room. A circular room with more of those colored glass windows fit into the ceiling bathing the floor in color, white floor beneath a length of gold trimmed red leading up to a large chair. The king sat on a golden chair with two rearing Alicorn on either side, two smaller thrones with an Alicorn standing behind them, horned head bowed. The dark haired man was wearing rich blue and white, accents gold, a strange golden headpiece rested on his head, sapphire gems glinting.

Quatre bowed before gesturing to Trowa, who was studying the room as most did the first time they entered it. "Father may I present Than'gor Trowa leader of the clan Tel'Ka'Rei of the Rei'Yu."

The king nodded as he stood, the young hooded man remained still, "I fear I do not know the Rei'Yu by that name, however, welcome."

Trowa bowed, straightening he pulled back his hood, "The Rei'Yu are know better as the Clans here King Winner."

"Ah, yes. My son I had no idea you knew any of them personally?" The king was curious about how his son had come to meet this stranger, as any parent likely would.

Quatre bit his lip, this part of the story would not go over as well as some of the others. "I did not until recently. We came across a small band being attacked by the Tel'Ka'Rei and we intervened. The Tel'Ka'Rei did not take kindly to our interference and we were disarmed, it was shorty after this that I met their Than'gor. It seemed the small band were thieves and worst that the Tel'Ka'Rei were hunting down to bring to justice when we interfered. We were taken back to their stronghold where I got to know their Than'gor a bit better. He was adopted by Tel'Ka after he was orphaned, he is the only one of his clan who can speak our tongue. The next day a Seer came and it seems the rouges of his people are joining forces to defeat the peaceful Rei'Yu, and then attack us."

King Winner frowned slightly as his son spoke, it seemed these Tel'Ka'Rei had taken his son prisoner even if only for a short time. Since his son was fine, and had brought the young man with him, it had clearly ended well. This young man had been adopted by his current people, whether he felt any loyalty to him or not he was here now. "So you wish to aid the Rei'Yu then my son?"

"The Rei'Yu have been peaceful neighbors for the most part, and once this threat is over a formal alliance can only benefit us all. They are good people Father, even if they can be a bit...stubborn at first." Quatre gave Trowa a slight shrug when he arched a brow at him, it was true.

"Than'gor your thoughts on the mater, and please feel free to be candid." King Winner got a better judge of someone when they did not talk him solely like a king.

Trowa nodded, he preferred candid, "Sei'Tel, our Seer for all of the Rei'Yu, sent his Eye Sei'Na to warn us of the alliance of the Blood Sworn. He saw your WingedHorse in his visions, that is all my people need to accept you as allies. Tel'Ka sent me here to speak with you before moving on to our cousins and uniting to fight the Blood Sworn. If you wish to have nothing to do with us then we will still fight, and if we lose the BloodSworn will tear this city apart."

"I see you have no problems with being candid, some have, I am a king after all. I do not know your Sei'Tel or Sei'Na, seers I know much more about. If my son has brought you here, and you are as sincere as you seem to be, then how can I can ignore your warning?" King Winner glanced at his son who looked a bit concerned.

Trowa frowned slightly, ignoring Quatre, "Because we are not part of your alliance."

"Trowa," Quatre hissed under his breath, that was a bit too candid.

"It is all right my son, he is not wrong. There have been a few incidents in which border settlements have not been properly cared for. We have sadly been lapsed in recent years as we have been so busy dealing with minor annoyances that some of our people have been neglected." King Winner felt safe in assuming this Trowa had been adopted because of such a neglection.

Trowa nodded, "It is a relief to hear you admit that, your son has not misrepresented you."

King Winner chuckled softly, "We Winner try hard to live as we preach. Now that you feel a bit more at ease with me may I ask simply what you wish of us?"

Trowa glanced at Quatre who nodded, "The vision showed our joint forces crushing the BloodSworn, any knights you wish to lend us is all we would ask."

"You would ask so little of us, interesting. Quatre you have explained about our ways?" The king had no doubt his son had explained the basics.

"I was planing on showing Than'gor Trowa around while you call who you need in. Rashid has already heard all about the visions if you have any questions while we are gone." Quatre was relived his father had not taken offense at Trowa's frank comments, he had been a little worried.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea my son, please do enjoy our city for a few hours young Than'gor, if we are to be allies you should see just what we would ask you to help protect." The king could see himself coming to like this young man, he did not allow rank to hold his tongue.

Trowa bowed, this king was not so bad at all, "I intend to your Highness."

Quatre smiled, everything was going very well, "We will be back in a few hours Father." Bowing he turned and walked out, Trowa flipping back his hood as he followed.

**3By Blade Or By Claw3**

"I have never heard a Representative speak to my father like that during their first meeting." Quatre commented mounting Suntoucher, it really should not surprise him.

"Your father wished to hear the truth, and he did. He is much like you, I think we shall get along just fine once he learns what you have about my people." Anu nodded in agreement with his rider, Trowa smiled at the show of support.

"He does want to help, and after he hears what we have to say he will help you." Quatre knew his father, he hate suffering as all Winner did.

"And he will ask nothing of us in return?" Trowa was sure enough the king would make no outrageous demands, he and his son were not the type.

"No more then you asked of him, we have been working on a united force to protect all our lands and your forces will fit in nicely." Quatre had no doubt WingFang and GhostWing would have a few volunteers.

"Your claims are too expansive for anything else to be truly effective, even we have trouble with rouges from time to time. You wish us to join these fighters to protect our claims?" Trowa was not against the idea, how better to show their allies what they can do then by doing.

Quatre nodded in agreement, the Alliance was vast, and only worked because of mutual cooperation. There were still some petty people in power, thankfully they managed to do only a bit of local damage before they were dismissed one way or the other. "All in the Alliance help defend it, mostly form small bands, or internal corruption then full scale attacks. It will take some time for your people to learn our tongue and our basic ways, unless Sei'Tel can just teach them."

"Sei'Tel can pass on such knowledge with consent, he could teach you if you wish, though it can be a bit...taxing. It would be best for my people to learn for the moment, your people are not use to such beings." Trowa did not understand why the guardians of this Alliance remained so distant, it was just one more thing he would have to try and find the answer to.

"I would like to learn form your best, and a headache is fair price to pay. For the moment I will just have to stick to the old fashion way. Now are you more curious or hungry?" Quatre was fine with learning slowly for the moment, and Trowa seemed curious about his world. Slowly getting to know each other was working out just fine, Edom would be an expert by the time they got him home.

Trowa frowned slightly as he considered that, "Curious, you?"

"I think you will find the Market district very interesting, those blue roofed builds there, red are Trades blacksmiths and the like, purple is guest housing and stables, yellow where houses of worship and learning centers are gathered, and green are where healers are housed." Quatre explained, from up so high it was clear to see each section of the city had a color scheme.

Trowa glanced at the colored roofs, each color was tied to a propose, it was very logical. "And each district has places to eat then?"

"Yes, not everyone can just head home for a meal, and healers have rather hectic hours. There is food from all over our Alliance to sample, most of it very good." Quatre smiled, it was always nice trying something new.

"I will take your word for that is has been a long time since I have eaten anything from behind the wall. So what do you wish to show me first?" Trowa was curious to see what Quatre had in mind, this was his home after all.

"A little store I know that your BrightWings may appreciate, and they will not mind if you keep your hood on." Quatre knew a few store owners would be weary of a hooded figure, even with the prince with them.

Trowa arched a brow intrigue, "That does sound appealing, lead the way I shall fallow."

**3By Blade Or By Claw3**

Trowa entered the pale blue building glancing around, colors and metal adoring the walls. Curious he examined things he had no names for, they were colorful and interesting if not strange. More of the colored glass that was popular here caught his eye. A collection of glass in the shape of an open rose was hanging from a silver chain. An open rose was set in a dark blue background with a lighter blue bottom half, pale pink and green glass served as a reflection in the water. Head turned when he sensed someone near, a lovely girl with dark blonde hair and soft brown eyes blinked at him. Pulling back his hood he bowed his head slightly, "Well met, can you tell me what that is called?"

The teenage girl relaxed when the hood was pulled back, it's owner was not at all intimating. Smiling at his question she took the rose and held it up to the window so it caught the light, "Of course these are called suncatcher, and are meant to be hung in windows. See how it catches the light? We get our glass from the window makers, stainglass is very popular in this city. You like it?"

"It is lovely, is it yours?" Trowa had seen the colored glass windows all around and now had a name for them, he could see why they were popular.

The girl blushed slightly, "Yes sir. My mother makes the windchimes, father cuts the class, and my brother does the metalwork."

"Windchimes?" Trowa asked curious, it sounded rather self explanatory like a suncatcher.

The girl nodded gesturing to a rack of metal tubes, colored crystals, and metal charms. "They move with the breeze and chime."

Trowa tilted his head at the collections of metal and crystals, delicate work to be sure. A wolf with silver phases of the moon got a smile. "Are they expensive?"

"They are not cheep, though I would say we do not over charge anyone other then rude nobles. You may be a noble but not a rude one." She could tell from the fine cloth he wore he had money, and manners to go with it were just as obvious.

Quatre came up to Trowa's right, he had been right to bring him here it seemed. "Trowa is a leader of one of the Clans some of our trades have met."

"Oh, really?" The girl smiled when the young man nodded, "I always wondered what they were like, stories and all tend to exaggerate. Let me see...hmm...are you a Wolfsworn or Owlsworn? You have to one of them, if the stories are true that is."

Trowa chuckled at the embarrassed girl amused, "I am Wolfsworn, the Owlsworn are my best friends. How much for the rose and the wolf?"

"I would like them individually packaged and sent to the place, I wish to show him around and would hate for anything to get damaged. I will see to the charges, we spoil our guests so no protesting," Quatre was not sure if Trowa would protest or not.

Trowa frowned slightly but nodded in acceptance, Quatre was a generous person, and he had no local currency since trade was not how things were done in large Alliance cities. "As you wish."

The girl bit her lip, "My Prince they will be delivered within the hour."

Quatre smiled, use to others promising things quickly when he asked, "There is no rush, we will not be leaving for hours yet. Trowa?"

"A moment? The BrightWings would like this place, I will recommend it to them." Bowing Trowa flipped his hood back into place before flowing Quatre out. "Are all your cafters so pleasant?"

Quatre smiled, he knew they would get along this shop was run by good people. "No, though most of the sellers who make their own goods are. There are a few who teach their trades to others, they would be happy to teach your people, and learn a few of their skills in turn."

"My clan is more practical than artistic, though there are a few who delight in making such things who will be more then happy to share." Trowa was enjoying his tour so far, it was far more enjoyable out here then waiting in the place. Patting Anu's neck he turned when the stag nodded towards a cart down he hill a bit. Turning to Quatre he nodded towards it, "What is that?"

"Oh Anu must be hungry, Suntoucher loves that cart. They sell caramel apples, very good, and safe for mounts to eat. Come, you'll both enjoy them." Quatre smiled when the stag sniffed the sir again clearly liking the scents of apples, caramel, and whatever else he could smell from here. Waving at the older women when they got close he grinned, "Marla!"

"Well, well Quatre dear, and a friend I see. Welcome to my humble cart young man, I am Marla and it is a pleasure to met any friend of our charming prince." Marla smiled warmly at the hooded figure and his odd stag, Quatre always brought such interesting people to met her.

Trowa pulled back his hood, he knew what an apple was but caramel he was less familiar with. It was a tanish substance that was thicker then honey, it smelled agreeable. "You feed many mounts?"

"A few, some of the less fresh apples are still fit to be fed to something besides a hog. The Knight's herd get our cores as a thank you. Here is a sample slice, they are always free so do try whatever looks interesting." Marla smiled at the young man who had very curious green eyes, they were very endearing just like Quatre's.

Trowa smiled at the women Shen'La would adore, "Most kind, here Anu." The stag happy took the simple caramel covered slice from nimble fingers, munching it contently. Shaking his head amused, Anu was easy to make happy most of the time. Taking a slice with some sort of nuts on it he tried it, turning when a few children ran towards the cart slowing when they saw Anu. The stag turned his head before lowering it to sniff at the closest child, nibbling his hair getting a giggle.

"Well there you three are, come here dears I have your threats all ready for you." Marla handed out one large apple with bits of colorful candy stuck to them to each of the children, taking the three copper coins. "That is Anu, do not give him any candy it might make him sick."

Trowa watched the children pet Anu for a little while before they ran off giggling, "Friends of yours?"

"They are here every fair weathered day, their mother works at the bakery just down the hill a few shops down, and their father is a carpenter who is busy most of the day. So you like pecans do you?" Marla liked to get to know those who lived in the city, they were not simply walking change purses to her.

"Pecans, yes I guess I do," Trowa answered, he not really though about it while he had been watching the children.

Marla smiled picking out a large pecan dotted apple and holding it out to the young man, he took it after a moment with a slight bow of his head. Pulling a cinnamon spiced one she held it out to Quatre, taking the silver coin since he always over paid. His generosity allowed people like her to give those less fortunate treats, his family was well loved because of that trait. "Now for two mount friendly ones, hm, here we are one for you handsome Mr. Stag, and for you lovely Lady Mare."

Trowa held out the apple for Anu to enjoy as he nibbled on his own, it was different but he liked them and their seller already. "These would be very popular among my people."

Marla smiled pleased to hear that, "They are simple to make as long as you have the caramel, either from trade or skill. I would be happy to meet more of you Forest Sprites, though you are awfully pale for one."

"I was adopted, and my mother would adore you," Trowa was not surprised the older women knew a bit of his people, traders tended to.

Marla laughed delighted, "I am sure I would adore her as well child."

Quatre smiled as Trowa and Marla bonded, he was more then happy to see his friend getting along so well with his former people. The more comfortable everyone was with each other the better, he wanted this alliance to work for everyone. "Thank you Marla, I want to introduce Trowa to the trio's mother before heading back to meet with my farther."

Marla smiled bowing her head, "It was a pleasure to met you Trowa, I hope to meet more of your adopted kin soon."

Trowa bowed his head, "I hope you can as well Marla, until our paths cross again." Falling in beside Quatre he held out his half eaten apple, sharing was nothing new among his kind.

Quatre blinked when Trowa offer a bite of his apple, smiling he took a bite holding out his own as he did so. "Shen'La would love this part of town, and they would enjoy her as well."

Trowa nodded, licking cinnamon dusted caramel from his lip, "So you wish for more sweets?"

"They will travel better then the apples, and you can get some cinnamon for Shen'La, and yes I do." Quatre knew he did not have to try bribes but he also knew Shen'La would welcome a gift of spice, he always preferred win wins.

Trowa frowned slightly but nodded, Quatre was just trying to be friendly there was nothing to read into. "She always liked you silly thing."

Quatre smiled at the teasing, the other's comment were no longer so mean spirited. "It is customary to repay kindness with small tokens, I am sure that is common among your people as well."

Trowa nodded, "It is, and the thought is appreciated. Do they all smell like that?"

"Yes, there are so many things I fear you will not be able to try them all in one visit. Anything that looks good to you please feel free to order, we love spending money in smaller shops like these." Quatre was more then happy to spread the wealth as the saying went, the Chosen where more barter then coin based.

Trowa frowned slightly considering the offer, "You Winner do not seem the greedy types, not if how they treat you is any indication. Do you normally carry so many coins?"

Quatre chuckled softly at the question, "This is not really so many but yes, it comes in handy when you over pay for everything."

Trowa shook his head, not wanting to know what many would look like, "Skyborn." Opening the door he held it open for the blond, blinking at the displays behind glass.

Quatre smiled at Trowa's muttering of Skyborn, it was rather silly even if you agreed it was sweet. Ignoring Trowa's blink he smiled at the young women who handled things behind the counter as well as in back. "Good afternoon Gwen."

"And to you My Prince, a moment please?" Gwen greeted as she set down a steaming tray to cool a bit before adding the fresh treats to the displays. Actually looking up she blinked, "Oh hello."

"Gwen this is Than'gor Trowa, we ran into your trio on the way here," Quatre was use to seeing the trio running around when he had the free time to wander the city. His father was a firm believer in getting to know your people, interacting with them was the best way to go about it.

"That is a new one. Welcome and please tell me what that title means?" Gwen was fine with titles as longer as the person attached to them had manners.

"Chief, and you do not have to use it," Trowa was fine with Skyborn not using his title, they were not official allies yet, and they had to learn it.

"Well a modest blue blood, have a cookie." Gwen smiled holding out a large soft baked chocolate chip, a crowd favorite.

Trowa blinked at the smiling women, no one had ever called him a blue blood before, "Thank you." Turning to Quatre he frowned slightly, "What did she call me?"

Quatre chuckled softly, "Blue bloods are nobles, she likes you."

"Oh honestly my Prince, most nobles here a decent people, a few visitors have been arrogant." Gwen had no love for nicely dresses useless people, no love at all.

Trowa shook his head nibbling on the cookie, "We don't allow them to have power if they use it so poorly."

"Very wise. Winners and the rest of the Alliance do what they can, some people are just stubborn." Gwen had heard a few stories, luckily she had only had to put up with a few jerks now and then.

Quatre smiled at the teasing, not all the residents where shy around royalty. "Can I get a pound of cinnamon?"

"Of course silly thing, I will be right back," Gwen walked into the back with a smile.

Quatre caught Trowa raise an eyebrow slightly, "What?"

"All Blue Bloods cannot be as nice as you, simply impossible." Trowa could believe the Winner family were all decent people, however many of them there were, but not ever royal family.

Quatre grinned, it had to be hard to believe, "In our Alliance most are decent people, outside...well there is a reason not every kingdom is an ally."

Trowa frowned slightly, crossing his arms, "Well if you are only going to tease me."

"You are hardly being serious yourself," Quatre reminded the other, reaching for the tray and taking one of the now cool enough to touch sweat. Holding it out he smiled at the questioning look, "Here this is one of those rolls I told you about."

Trowa smirked at the blond's teasing, titling his head slightly at the spiral treat covered in white sticky looking something. Quatre explained it was the treat he had mentioned before, accepting the roll with a slight nod he sniffed it before trying it. "And this white stuff?"

"Icing, it comes in many colors though white is the most common," Quatre answered taking one for himself, they were very good.

Trowa frowned looking around, there were many colors around, "Shen'La will not believe this place."

"Shen'La, lady friend?" Gwen asked returning, setting a white sack down on the counter.

"My mother," Trowa corrected evenly, it was nothing worth hissing about.

"And this is for her?" Gwen asked getting a nod, "What a considerate son you are. Like that don't you?"

"Quatre mentioned them, Shen'La makes something similar." Trowa decided he liked this women as well, this city was full of interesting people, his favorite kind.

"She is a very nice lady Gwen, I am sure she will be happy to teach you a few things." Quatre knew they would get along, not that Shen'La seemed to not get along anyone.

"It is always fun to learn how to make things popular in other lands." Gwen smiled her happiest smile, she did love to bake.

Trowa shook his head, "She will like it here, once she can understand what everyone is saying."

Quatre smiled, laying a few gold coins on the counter, "That does make things easier. Gwen I will likely be back in a week or so."

"Oh don't you worry I will have something nice for your new friends. It was nice meeting you Than'gor, here have one on the house." Gwen nodded to the tray, she liked to give away sweets to nice people. And while a little stern perhaps he was nice, and Quatre was found of him.

Trowa frowned, tilting his head, "Why would one want to eat anything on a roof?"

Gwen chuckled, he was adorable, "On the house means it is free, though if I may say the view from many a roof in this city is very nice."

"hm...perhaps. Thank you," Trowa bowed his head taking the roll before turning to Quatre. "And you?"

"We should probably be heading back, especially if you are hoping to head out tonight." Quatre was fine with leaving the next day, and Trowa seemed to be as well, though if they could head out earlier it was likely be for the best. "See you soon Gwen."

**3By Blade Or By Claw3**

Quatre nodded to the gathered nobles and commoners seated around the table, they were not exactly strangers. Trowa stopped behind him on his right, saying nothing, not surprising at all to the blond at this point. "Than'gor Trowa leader of the clan Tel'Ka'Rei of the Rei'Yu." Quatre gestured and Trowa bowed his head, he took cues well. "My Father you have already met, as you have Rashid. The remaining members are General Ellos leader of our kingdom's knights." The man in gold trimmed silver nodded, short dark brown hair shifted slightly, golden brown eyes curious but calm. "Colonel Zechs Marques of our joint alliance forces." Long platinum blond hair shifted when the young man bowed his head, silver half mask hiding his face. "Our Seer Lady Amelia." Dark purple hair shifted as the women bowed her head, lavender eyes warm. "And Lord Illia of the council." The richly dresses man nodded, frowning slightly.

"So this is the adopted son of those Clans, interesting." Lord Illia had heard so many stories of the Clans he half expected the child to look inhuman.

Trowa frowned, pulling back his hood he crossed his arms, "Yes I am, I did not come to entertain you nobles."

Zechs chuckled, Illia had a habit of playing Devil's advocate that even those who knew him did not always take kindly too, "Oh I like him."

Lady Amelia smiled as she walked up to the young man, drawing dark eyes. "You are not the only one. Hello, may I?"

Trowa frowned slightly at the seer, she had a similar feel to those he was use to, bowing his head he smiled slightly. "As you will Lady Amelia."

Amelia smiled, reaching up she trailed the knuckles of her right hand down his cheek, "I would not goad this one Illia he claws and bites."

Illia huffed crossing his arms, "How barbaric, truly."

"Well he does answer to a she wolf. Father these Blood Sworn must be stopped." Quatre was not worried about Illia he pushed buttons, Trowa had a habit of doing that when he felt like it.

"Rashid mentioned they are thieves and worst, as their name would suggest. Tell us Than'gor what exactly are these...people?" Ellos was no stranger to fighting bandits and the like, they were the most common threat to the peaceful countryside.

Trowa turned his attention to the knight, frowning slightly for a moment. "RedClaw the Blood Mad is a powerful bear spirit, and his followers have always been the most vicious of us. Over the last few years other smaller clans have joined them, or been wiped out. It seems they feel strong enough now to wage war on the stronger clans such as my own. They will show no mercy, they can not be reasoned with, and they will not stop until their mad god is slain."

"And how do you slay a god?" Illia asked frowning, he knew other gods could, mortals were another story all together.

Trowa frowned at the noble, "That is for _us_ to worry about."

Zechs frowned slightly at Illia, "Come now would you tell an outsider how to kill your gods? Ellos and Illia are of less help to you then I. Tell me what you need of us young Than'gor?"

Trowa turned to Zechs, stare even, "I ask no more of this alliance then it would ask of me. Wolves are not greedy, and we will defend our lands alone if need be."

"So quick to amuse we will not help you, so little faith," Lord Illia sighed softly shaking his head.

Trowa frowned, eyes narrowing, "Considering our history that should not be surprising."

"You were part of this alliance at some point were you not?" Illia would not be able to tell from his attire, but he had been adopted from somewhere.

"Not since I was a child and bandits killed my parents. Nobles, there is a reason the Chosen do not bother with your kind." Trowa had no use for Illia, it was unwise to provoke a wolf.

"Enough Illia, you are poking a wolf, an unwise move." Zechs understood the young man's feelings, losing parents young hurt. "Than'gor he means no harm truly, it is his nature to push, it is not personal."

Trowa sighed nodding, "Then it will not be taken as such."

Zechs smiled slightly as he nodded, wolves had a code same as knights. "Ellos will be needed here, but my people are free to fight by your side. If you are good as I think you are then I want you under me when this is over and you are one of us."

Trowa tilted his head at the phrasing, dismissing it quickly, "That could be interesting. Quatre?"

"Zechs is very good at what he does, and the Preventors are who you would be joining so it is best to learn just how they work." Quatre was not surprise Trowa was getting along all right with Zechs, they were very much alike now that he saw them together.

"When can you leave?" If Quatre agreed Zechs was what he seemed then there was no problem with him, the blond would fit in easily enough.

"I have a few underlings I want to gather so I can send them off and stay with you two, I can have them meet us at the gate and we can leave within the hour." Zechs needed to give orders once he knew what these Blood Sworn were like, basics would be fine.

"Rashid?" Trowa asked turning to the large man, he was in charge of protecting Quatre, and did a fine job with some one who did not always think with their head.

"The best of my men are already waiting at the stables for the order to move out." Rashid had less issues with the Than'gor as he got to know him, he did not wish to endanger Quatre no matter how badly he wished to kill these Blood Sworn.

"King Winner will you stand with us?" Trowa did not know the king well but he seemed decent, just like his son.

King Winner straightened, "Than'gor Trowa, leader of the clan Tel'Ka'Rei of the Rei'Yu I King Darrius Winner hereby officially authorize the Preventors to assist you in the defending of your territories as well as our own. It is my most sincere hope that this act of friendship will lead to a lasting peace between the Alliance and the Chosen."

Trowa placed his hand over his clan's crest, bowing his head. "King Winner of the Skyborn the Chosen do not forget those who act as friend or foe. You have proven yourself to be friend to us this day, you have nothing to fear from our hunters. Once the day is won I will return with your son to formalize this alliance until then Sei'Tel bel lor ray."

Quatre knew Sei'Tel was the all knowing one of the Chosen's pantheon so he assumed it was something along the lines of peace be with you. "Do not worry Father Tel'Ka is very kind for a fierce protector."

Trowa smiled, Tel'Ka liked the blond, and he had gotten over his shock very quickly. "She thinks you are adorable."

Rashid shook his head, Quatre did have that effect on others, "Many do."

Quatre giggled at the teasing, he was just thankful Trowa and Rashid were getting along. "If you two are done Zechs does have a few things to do before we leave."

"I will meet you all at the gates," Rashid bowed and walked out, it would not take him long to gather those best at fighting dirty.

Quatre smiled when Trowa and Zechs bowed to his father before walking out giving him a moment, Illia bowed with a smile before following them out. "Truly Father between Rashid and Trowa I will be just fine."

"You have a lot of faith in that young man, he reminds me of Zechs so I will trust him to see you safe. Light be with you my son." King Winner smiled fondly at his son, he had grown up into a man that would make his mother so proud.

Quatre smiled before hugging his father, "Thank you Father, Light be with you as well." Pulling away he smiled once more before heading out after his warrior friends.

**3By Blade Or By Claw3**

Trowa frowned at the young woman with short dark purple hair that spiked similarly to his own, "You people teach birds to do tricks and fight for sport...why?"

Noin frowned slightly, Zechs had mentioned meeting a leader of the Clans, she had expected someone a bit more alien. "I understand the hunting but the tricks and fighting are beyond me."

Zechs shook his head, Noin was curious about their guest but it seemed her being female mattered to Trowa as little as it did to him. They seemed quite comfortable with each other, which was fine with him, "The rich enjoy such things more then the common man."

"We train birds, and some do tricks, but we do our own fighting. Tel'Ka would shake her head and sigh at the so called sport." Trowa did not understand how a bird winning a fight for you made you a better fighter then the owner of the other bird.

"I just have to ask this, so sorry, but why the three fangs and the wing?" Noin did not want to insult anyone but she just had to ask, she could be almost too curious sometimes it seemed.

"Tel'Ka means WingFang, she lost most of a fang in RedClaws' face once so she has only three now. BrokenFang merged with WingSong during the Beast Wars, a few merged, died, or were scared when they chased the Darkness form the lands they claimed. Each remaining spirit took a territory and a clan formed around them. RedClaws always was a bastard, it would not surprise me if he is starting this war just to go after BrokenFang." Trowa would mount that bear's head above his gate, no one threatened his people.

"So WingSong is GhostWing's sister, and to save some part of her she merged with BrokenFang which is why she now has wings, and your clan is close to GhostWing's?" Quatre had wondered a bit about the wings, and what war and Darkness?

"Very good. I do not understand why your winged horse stays so quite," Trowa was curious, they seemed like good people.

"They are symbols more then messengers, they speak when they choose, I have never heard them myself." Noin did not spend a lot of time talking to any mount but her own, which was very normal.

Anu made a soft snorting sound, Trowa frowned, "Well Tel'Ka will talk with you if you wish."

"A giant winged wolf...she like outsiders that much?" Noin was not surprised she had taken in a child, she was no longer one.

Trowa frowned slightly, "As long as you respect our ways you are welcomed among us. Sei'Nel spoke of the WingedHorse, end of story."

"The Chosen do not question Sei'Nel or his Eyes, he is a Seer for them all." Quatre had not met the raven god just his avatar, like Trowa was Tel'Ka's.

"And this RedClaws and their friends have forsaken him in this quest for blood and power? Why follow a mad god?" Noin saw no point in joining the mad, they fought against them.

Trowa sighed shaking his head, "Those who want power will sometimes do anything for it, their god will die and they can join him."

Zechs glanced at the young man who knew how to kill gods, "And if Tel'Ka is killed?"

"I will not drop dead, but losing one's faith is unpredictable. I would join GhostWing, they are blood already." Trowa had sworn his loyalty to Tel'Ka not his soul in a bid for power, he had earned his.

"But these Blood Sworn gain some sort of power from this mad god that if he dies they lose yes?" Zechs had heard of all sorts of blood cults, and fought each of them they could find.

Trowa frowned but nodded, "Every spilled drop of blood gives them power, how much is debatable. Ours draw power from noble hunts, as all hunters do, killing for sport corrupts and sickens."

"Very sensible, nothing good can gain power through evil and remain pure." Quatre did not like the thought of blood sacrifices, it was a vile practice best left to old stories.

"Sometimes doing great good requires a little evil," Trowa countered softly.

Zechs nodded absently, "Sometimes the ends justify the means."

"As long as we feel bad about it we are better then our enemies." Noin did not like it anymore then Quatre did, did not change the facts though. Glancing at Trowa she frowned slightly, "Can women fight in your world?"

"If they chose, speed and agility is just as important as stopping power. I do not understand keeping women defenseless. Why make half your population a burden in an attack?" The very old and very young were one thing, adults were another, Trowa did not understand the appeal.

Noin smirked at Zechs' chuckle, "Some man like having all the power."

Trowa snorted, "Any women I know would teach him what power is. Do many treat you like that?"

"In the Preventrs no, outside of them…a few have and they were corrected." Noin had split a few lips and broken a few noses in her time.

Trowa chuckled, Noin would fit in back home, "Good, if you don't defend yourself no one else should."

Zechs glanced at the young prince who looked thoughtful, not surprising considering the bonding that was going on. Turning he nodded to Rashid before turning back to Trowa, "Blood Sworn basic tactics?"

"If it is in their way hit it, they are all about force and do not believe in subtle. Bring anyone you have that can move quickly through woods." Trowa had no respect for their skill, as if brute force alone won everything.

Zechs nodded, he knew the type, "I will rejoin you all soon."

Quatre smiled at Rashid before leaning closer to Trowa, "Will your friends get along with Zechs and Noin?"

"Why would they not? The mask will make them more curious then anything, is that normal?" Trowa had not seen anyone else wearing a mask in town, though it could be normal where he was from.

"Zechs has always worn it, I am pretty sure Noin is the only one in this city who has seen his face." Quatre was curious, who would not be, but he knew the other had his reason.

"And why would he hide his face from his mate? That would be very strange," Trowa frowned slightly as he watched Zechs speak with the small group of people, Rashid speaking with Noin.

Quatre blinked before frowning, "It is that obvious?" They did not hide they were close, how close depended on who was around.

Trowa glanced at the blond, arching a brow at him, "Is it not common knowledge? If not then I will have pray for your people."

"It is not no, and thank you for your concern," Quatre teased right back, preferring talking about the couple rather then the Blood Sworn.

"Master are we heading to his clan or one of the others?" Rashid wanted to make sure he knew what was going on, even if there was little he could do to protect him until he knew what these clan's were capable of.

"His friend's, not sure after that," Quatre answered frowning slightly, they had not talked much about where they were going after GhostWing.

Trowa shrugged, he needed more information on the BloodSworn's movements, they were a club rather then an arrow but a club could be very effective against one caught unaware. "Unless they have suddenly learned strategy then they will be staying put, roaring about how strong they are until we silence them permanently."

Rashid frowned, nodding to his men, "Bullies tend not to think beyond yelling."

"Which is fine by me, I prefer loud and stupid enemies myself." Noin did not hating fighting, but she did not enjoy it as much as the majority of males in her life.

"Her taste in allies is far more engaging I assure you." Zechs was fine getting to know these Rei'Yu over a large bar fight, Noin would call him a man just then.

"She has chosen the both of you," Trowa smiled when Quatre did, Noin rolling her eyes at Zechs when he grinned.

"I agree, the young woman has wonderful taste in blond males," Rashid smiled with a slight nod to Noin, she was loyal and harmless to his master.

"Thank you captain, I do try. So how much did little Calley love...what do you call you stag friend here?" Noin liked the stag so far, he seemed very calm and well trained.

"Anu, he is a red stag, dire wolves would not go over as well," Trowa fully understood, wolves would eat a horse after all.

"He has a wonderful stride, I got to ride him for a little while." Quatre reached out and patted the beast's neck, he seemed to like it when Trowa did that.

"Do they normally only allow certain people to ride them?" Noin had met a few horses like that, which did make sense since horses were rumored to have a sixth sense.

"A few, dire wolves are worst about it. Anu will allow any friend of mine to ride him as long as they ask nicely."Trowa did not surround himself with fools, regardless of how many legs they walked on.

"Well if I was riding around the woods all day I would likely use a stag or a wolf over a horse. The dire wolves and red stags get along all right?" Noin was curious, and was pleasantly surprised by how easy it was to talk with the outsider.

Trowa frowned slightly, "For the most part, they are trained not wild animals so the whole predator prey mindset is less of an issue. I am still unsure how your horses will react to the wolves, the bears will be trying to kill them so that is no mystery."

"The Blood Sworn ride bears...of course they do. Are the bears as smart as your wolves?" Noin knew bears and wolves differed in intelligence but mounts were different Trowa had already said so.

"Those of the RedClaws no, like their riders they are blood mad. Our wolves are perfectly sane like we are so their intelligence has not suffered." Trowa felt bad for the bears really, it was hardly their fault they had been tied to a mad god. They were simply rabid beasts now, and putting them down was a mercy.

"So the mounts are tied to a spirit then? Or are they simply tied to who their rider is tied to?" Noin glanced at Quatre who shrugged slightly, though he still looked curious.

"Our mounts are mortal children of certain gods yes, but there are a few wolves and bears for example. My pack as well as GhostWing's have been blessed by Tel'Ka as we have, but her sanity only effects my pack not GhostWing's." Trowa already knew the horses were smart, but were not on Anu's level as a rule.

Quatre nodded, "But if the GreatStag was corrupted that would effect them all because he the patriarch of the stags, or are there others?"

Trowa shook his head, "The GreatStag is the head stag, WhiteHart and WindDancer are his children and the only surviving deer spirits. WinglessFlyer is from another land and is more of a cousin really. RedClaws is the eldest son of the bear family so his death will not effect the remaining sane bears."

"So the children of the head of an animal family cannot effect all of that animal unless their parents are dead?" Quatre could follow that, every spirit or god had a specially after all.

"The more intelligent and willful beasts yes, something simpleminded even other animal spirits could control. The stags may have some influence on your horses for example in our lands, but I am unsure since we do not have them." Trowa did not mind them, but he would stick with his clan's traditional mounts.

"Wait you never mentioned that?" Rashid protested frowning slightly, he was not sure he liked that idea.

Trowa turned to the large man riding to Quatre's right, "As I just said I am unsure, we do not have much contact with non-criminals or traders, and few of them have the best trained mounts."

Zechs frowned slightly, glancing past his beloved to the Than'gor, "So you do not believe your stag gods could influence a well trained horse easily, simply a poorly trained or wild one?"

"That would make the most sense, as smarter animals are not as easily influenced regardless of their species. We work with our four legged and winged allies rather then treating them as tools," Trowa did not like people who treated their animals poorly as if their lives matter so much less, not all outsiders were like that.

"I cannot disagree with your logic, and I am curious to see if it is proven correct. Our mounts are very well trained, as well as well treated, so I have no fear of your gods taking offense of our treatment of them." Zechs treated his assists well, they kept each other alive after all.

Anu nodded before tilting his head so Noin could pet him getting a smile. "Anu fully agrees with you Zechs. Do you all only ride horses?" Trowa was not sure what else these people might have access to to but he was curious.

"Well unicorns tend to prefer mages or innocent maidens, getting a hold of let along training a pegasus is a feat onto itself, and alicorn tend to be ridden by the Knights of the Light." Zechs was fine with unicorn being the way they were, they were a bit too fairytale for his liking.

"Most outside of orders don't have mystical horses as mounts, I have an alicorn since they are the symbol of my kingdom." Quatre had a unicorn as well but he rarely rode it because it was so rare and could not fly.

"Why is an alicorn easier to tame then a pegasus? They both are of the skies?" Trowa did not understand why one was easier to handle then the other.

"Alicorn are part unicorn so they are calmer, as long as their riders are pure of heart as any knight under Ellos is. Your people know much about them or just you?" Zechs would not be surprised if it was because Trowa had been born one of them,

"Just me, mother loved stories of such creatures it is why Tel'Ka did not scare me," Trowa would likely have been terrified of a giant winged wolf otherwise.

"Will GhostWing be welcoming of a group of outsiders in their lands, even if your Seer god said we were needed?" Rashid asked frowning slightly, Tel'Ka seemed to be fine with it for the most part.

"GhostWing is a proud hunter, show him the same respect you show your gods and he will welcome you as friends. Owls are not known for being petty," Trowa had been curious when he had first met the great owl, who had reacted favorably towards him.

"I see no reason to do otherwise, we will be fighting this battle on your lands, our gods have less sway there then yours will. You are not the least bit worried about winning are you Trowa?" Quatre wished he felt as sure, though Trowa did know these enemies.

"Sei'Tel said we fight as one we will win so no, why are you concerned?" Trowa knew Sei'Tel's visions were never wrong, actions shown were set in stone.

"I am sure Sei'Tel is very good, but can he read the future of outsiders as well as he can his own people?" Quatre did not wish to insult Trowa or his god, but he did not have absolute faith in the raven.

Trowa sighed softly, "That I cannot answer. All I know is he said we needed you and you needed us, together we shall win where alone we would fall. Do not worry Than'gor'ga you will get your peace, and few of your men will have to pay the price for it."

"And what about your people? I do not like the idea of them dying just because I do know them personally," Quatre bit his lip, he knew Trowa was not implying such a thing but he still had to say it.

"Dying to protect what you love is the best death a warrior can ask for. Do not worry about the Rei'Yu we do not welcome death, we simply do not fear our ends," Trowa smiled reassuringly, patting Quatre's shoulder.

Noin smiled at the pair, Quatre was a good boy, "We fight so that others do not have to."

Zechs nodded, use to such talk, "Your people will fit in nicely if they think like you do Trowa, but for now we will be following your lead."

Trowa nodded as he lowered his hand, "Quatre learned quickly, we are not as different as some believe."

Quatre smiled at the friends who were at his side, praying he would not be losing any of them by the end of the week. "I just hope Challey is not too upset you still do not have a wolf with you."

**3By Blade Or By Claw3**

Now you see why I did not update this when I did 'This is War', so much information in many many words. I hope you all are enjoying this fic, and all my other Gundam Wing stuff, I have a lot. Don't look for an update to this until Jan-Feb since I have a lot of other neglected things to work on. All reviews are welcomed so drop one even if you don't have an account if you have the time.


	4. Forest Of Owls

By the end of this chapter there will be two clans and guardians to compare with each other and Quatre's people. For those who have keen eyes they may recognize some of the words I use when not just using 'Common'. If anyone is curious and isn't a big fan of Google I can enlighten a bit. Some of them come form Blizzard's 'Invincible' and 'Lament of the Highborn' lyrics. The words are either phonetic, rearranged, shorten, or just short single syllable words from Japaneses, Old English, Welsh, Norse, German, Latin, Russian, or simply sounds. I listen to a lot of music not strictly in English so I have a bit to draw from. None of this is really all that important it is just a little bit of trivia that might interest a few readers.

Chapter 3 will deal with Hi'Ro learning about the Skyborn so Zechs will be back, yeah, and some of his allies will be introduced. More on the Preventors and their role in the Alliance will be a focus, all the good war stuff probably won't be till like 6. Anyone you would like to see can be requested, I do read my reviews and try to answer what I can. Hope you all enjoy.

**WarNinGs** : Hiro/Heero is introduced, more on the clans and their interpersonal relationships, a bit of Rei'Yu speak that is not word for word translated, nothing else really new.

**Aishi Say**

" _I believe that our background and circumstances may have influenced who we are, but we are responsible for who we become_."

Got this from an image I found in my FB feed once, no credit given so Google it if you really want to know.

**4By Blade Or By Claw4**

Quatre was not surprised to find Trowa sitting in the window seat of the room they had shared the night before. The others were eating, talking, a few sleeping but Trowa was watching Calley sneak Anu apple cores. They would be heading out after breakfast and Quatre assumed GhostWing was about as far away as Tel'Ka, leaving them plenty of time to get there before nightfall. "She will miss spoiling him."

Trowa nodded absently, Anu would miss the child as well. "She will cross our paths again but yes."

"Are you worried GhostWing will not take to me as Tel'Ka did?" Quatre would not be surprised if the owl spirit was less welcoming, Trowa was a friend but not one of his Chosen.

"No," Trowa answered with a shake of his head, owl spirits were one of the last things on his mind at that moment. "Does he concern you?"

"A little," Quatre admitted, the owl in question was an ancient guardian on par with at least a demigod. He trusted Trowa's judgment but could not help feeling a little nervous, the other was no priest or shaman.

Trowa nodded, Quatre's people were not as use to gods walking among them as his were. The fact this god's name translated to GhostWing likely did not help. "Are you worried still about being an outsider? Tel'Ka likes you so will her brother."

"It's not that really, if I fail this alliance will fall apart and both our people will suffer." Quatre did not know how to stop dwelling on that.

Trowa nodded, closing his eyes with a sigh, "If you fail it will not be by your mistakes alone."

Quatre blinked before biting his lip, "I did not mean to imply...you are simply making a point again aren't you?" Trowa glanced at him lazily but gave no answer causing the blond to sigh again. "I am well aware I am being silly thank you _ever_ so."

Trowa chuckled at the mocking tone, it was adorable. "Mm hm. It is sweet you worry so but not everything is yours to fix."

"I see pain and suffering I just have to try and ease it." Quatre knew his gift had that curse attached, there was no hope for it.

"I need my pain, it keeps me centered and motivated to defend others when I can." Without his pain he would be incomplete, not who he was meant to be.

Quatre frowned fighting the urge to stroke Trowa's cheek to give some form of comfort. The idea of needing to suffer hurt his heart, "Why do you feel that is so?"

"Fear is the enemy but a bit of pain reminds you everyone has limits, something to lose or protect. Does that make any sense to you?" Trowa was well aware he no longer though as a Skyborn did, and was starting to wonder if he ever truly had.

"Some, reminding yourself you can die helps keep you from becoming too bold." Quatre did not mind that reason, especially compared to wanting to be in constant pain.

"It does not work for all but yes, against the Blood Sworn it will not matter." Trowa did not fear his end, but he would be truly damned before letting the Blood Sworn gain power trough him.

Quatre frowned but was not surprised to hear that Trowa planned to meet viciousness with the same. A wolf versus a rabid bear. "I am well aware of my limitations when it comes to fighting, I much prefer talking to striking."

Trowa nodded, Shen'La was no different, "As do many in your Alliance, has it always been so?"

"We and the Sanq were the first but yes, we hoped for a world were people were safe and could pursue hobbies that bettered themselves." Quatre had heard a few differing versions of the founding, though all agreed on who started what they currently enjoyed.

Trowa frowned slightly, "And what are these hobbies of which you speak?"

"Art, reading, writing, music, so many others...in some kingdoms only those with wealth can pursue such things." While the Clans were likely more of the audio types they could still value good storytelling, Quatre was still a little disappointed he was not learning tales with Edom just then.

"You really do a poor job of explaining why nobles are so important that you cannot do without them as we do." Trowa shook his head with a half smirk, he had yet seen why the class was needed.

Quatre sighed softly, Trowa had no use for nobles, "The nobility helps run the kingdom, like you help your friend's clan."

Trowa frowned slightly, "Neither Hi'Ro or Ku'Tel need my help beyond hunting, each clan can fend for itself even if does not stand alone."

"Ku'Tel is Tel'Ka's brother...tel means wing then?" Quatre mused since he knew WingFang and GhostWing were their 'pale blood' names.

Trowa tilted his head at the blond half talking to himself, "They do not mind outsiders addressing them in another tongue."

Quatre nodded gods could understand any tongue while few humans could do the same. When a semi random thought crossed his mind he frowned at the calm brunet. "You didn't take a clan name did you? The way Tel'Ka and Sei'Na both said it like you do, Shen'La said it like she did my name."

Trowa turn his dark stare out the window for a moment before closing his eyes with a sigh. "Shen'La thought I should keep at least one thing from my old life, and my name was all I had left save memories."

Quatre closed his eyes as well, he had no memory of his mother and perhaps that was truly for the best. "Trowa I..."

Trowa held up a hand but did not turn to face the blond, "You meant nothing I am aware. They would have liked my new family, at least I think they would...it has been so long I may not remember them as they truly were anymore. I did only really know them four years out of eighteen."

"I am sure they would be happy you found a good home and a noble cause in this life." Quatre knew his own fathers wanted his happiness and saw no reason for Trowa's to not have wanted the same.

Trowa glanced at the blond, "You do not think my cause would be as noble if I was still one of yours?"

"All teasing aside I am sure you would have found some pack to protect, it was in your blood from birth." Quatre was sure Trowa's protective fighter mindset did not come entirely from being wolf sworn.

"A warrior and a hunter may flow in my veins but a seer and a mender flows in yours." Trowa already knew the other was what they called gifted, a term that seemed fitting to him.

Quatre frowned slightly, he knew what a seer was and he felt safe assuming mender was a healer of some kind. "Fitting for foxes?"

Trowa chuckled, he had called the other one enough, "You object to the comparison?"

Quatre shook his head, "I know foxes are not evil or worthless to your Clans so no I do not. Compared to you I am about as dangerous as one."

"Clever Little Fox I will see to your pretty hide have no fear," Trowa cooed, laughing when Quatre hit him with one of the small pillows on the window seat.

"Bold Big Bad Wolf is not as big and bad as he likes to think he is," Quatre teased as he lowered the pillow.

Trowa glanced at the blond as he reached out catching pale wrists easily in his hands. "What was that you were saying, something about a bold big bad wolf yes?"

Quatre giggled unconcerned with strong hands closing around his wrists, Trowa was not going to harm him. "Yes, he is such a brute."

"Alpha are not renowned for their gentle dispositions," Trowa reminded the blond with a sneer.

"Most do not bother to look past the surface," Quatre retorted leaning closer, that sneer was all show and teasing.

Trowa nodded, head tilting, "And why do you think that is?"

"Easier to just believe the masses really," Quatre answered wondering what the other was thinking, his own emotions were too confused to try and read anyone.

"And when the masses are wrong?" Trowa asked regarding the pale blond while holding very still.

' _What are you asking me Trowa? How are you_ _always_ _so calm?'_ Quatre wet his lips before swallowing, "Are they?"

Trowa frowned, "Yours or mine?"

"Mine," Quatre answered, pretty sure those with more primal voices in their heads did not second guess themselves so much.

Trowa smirk, head lifting as it turned, sneer shifting into a frown, "Yes Rashid?"

Rashid entered the room, frowning at his master and an aloof outsider coughing. "If now is a bad time..."

"If it was I would have ignored you Rashid," Trowa informed the large man as he released Quatre. "I thought we were past this nonsense."

Quatre blushed as he straightened, Trowa did not stop frowning at Rashid to spare him a glance. "Rashid it was not what it looked like."

"That always makes one sound guilty, seriously are you all constantly rutting in this alliance?" Trowa demanded crossing his arms, was everything always taken so seriously?

Rashid and Quatre both blinked confused. "Rutting?" Quatre asked looking to either brunet for an answer.

Rashid glared at Trowa, " _That_ was uncalled for."

Trowa arched a brow at the chide, "Was it?"

Quatre frowned, blushing when he guessed what Trowa had implied, "Rashid I started it by playfully hitting him with a pillow, I also thought you were over this."

Rashid frowned, his master was a terrible liar when talking to an ally, "I worry about you."

Quatre gave Rashid a reassuring smile, "I know, but it was harmless teasing only."

"I beg pardon," Rashid said with a bow.

Trowa frowned before turning his nose up ignoring Quatre's frown. Quatre frowned before sighing, "I forgive you Rashid, I will see you in the morning."

"My prince, Than'gor," Rashid said as he straightened before walking out.

"Trowa?" Quatre was not sure if Trowa was annoyed with him as well.

"That had something to do with why you do not want to use names in public than?" Trowa knew Rashid was protective but had it looked that bad?

Quatre bit his lip, he was not sure if he wanted to admit Rashid was not entirely wrong. He was not sure if Trowa had thought about leaning any closer while teasing him pinned down, but he had. It was something he had not thought about really since leaving Tel'Ka's land. Trowa was physically appealing, having a pleasant voice to match. Mentally he was confident to the borders of arrogance, curious, compassionate, coy, and soothing. All in all someone Quatre would not object to or reject. He was starting to wonder if Trowa would avoid touching him or do so even more after Rashid's second like outburst. As if best case he would catch the outsider molesting him, worst raping. "Partly."

Trowa sighed as he glanced at the blond, "Will he always accuse me of hunting you every time he is annoyed with me?"

"Umm...maybe?" Quatre admitted getting a sigh, "Rashid lost his son so he is all the more protective of me."

Trowa nodded, "I can sympathize, but can't your gifts tell you my intentions?"

"Trowa I know you are harmless, and so does he, it is just...he cannot help but worry." Quatre knew Trowa was not going to play with him in any way he would not allow, the other was a wolf just not a bad one.

"If it is so...improper to leave you alone with me then he should stop doing so, my patience has limits." Trowa allowed any in his pack near him, as Quatre seemed to, so it had to be a problem with him.

Quatre frowned, wolves did not take being challenged well, "It is not exactly improper."

Trowa tilted his head with a frown, "So if I chose to kiss you that would not cause issues?"

Quatre blinked, had Trowa just asked if he was allowed to kiss him? "Not if I allowed it no, Rashid should not take his frustration out on you."

Trowa smiled as he leaned close and kissed a pale cheek, "That is still a sign of affection and gratitude yes?"

Quatre closed his eyes when soft warmth touched his cheek, opening them he nodded. "Yes...it seems to be universal."

"And do you allow this?" Trowa was not really surprised it meant roughly the same thing in a few lands.

"Do I...of course even complete strangers can give each other the kiss of peace." Quatre would not mind receiving it whenever Trowa cared to give it.

Trowa nodded, "Feel free to do as you will, my clan will not object if I do not."

Quatre bit his suddenly dry feeling lip, not sure if that was the open invitation it sounded like. "You hardly have to worry about me."

Trowa smirked the blond was no threat to him, "Relax Little Fox I will not harm your second father just yet."

"Thank you," Quatre may be confused but at least Trowa was still calmly sitting near him.

Trowa bowed his head, "A hunter learns to control themselves or risk life and limb, man or beast it makes no difference."

"True, I will remind Rashid you are my Wolf Knight, and your fangs are for bad men not good ones." Quatre liked the idea of Tel'Ka's warriors taking that title, Wolf Sworn was fitting as well.

Trowa arched a brow slightly at the use of my but smiled, the blond meant nothing, "If you wish, Hi'Ro will not stand for such...implications."

Quatre nodded, Trowa's friends were as protective of him as his were, "I will not blame him." Trowa nodded before standing, "Trowa?"

Trowa glanced down at the blond, his tone held a hint of worry, "I was just going to see Anu, if you would prefer I stay..."

"Go," Quatre assured his friend cutting him off, "Go see your friend." Trowa nodded before walking out without another word or glance. Sighing softly Quatre hugged his knees, was he falling for someone he really should not? Just because Trowa would not intentionally miss lead or betray him it did not mean they would stay together. Sighing he placed a hand over the pendant he had claimed, maybe the gods would be kind enough to speak with an outsider?

****4** ** ****By Blade Or By Claw** ** ****4** **

"Ah young Than'gor you seem troubled," Hisaan greeted the younger man as he came near the fence.

"Hisaan," Trowa returned with a nod, leaning his shoulder against a post. "I do not think Rashid trusts my intentions."

Hisaan chuckled softly, "You are bounded to a wolf." When the young man gave him a questioning look he nodded. "Wolves are often ferocious figures in our myths. Your mistress is half owl as well yes?" The younger man nodded but still said nothing more. "Owls are ill omens, the embodiment of evil spirits, and the stealer of children."

Trowa frowned as he considered what the older man had just said, "Do you all believe this?"

"If I saw an owl fly by daylight I would worry yes, we do not all believe this god of yours is evil, how could it be when you are not?"

Trowa smiled at the outsider he was comfortable with, "GhostWing will enjoy startling some of the others. What of foxes?"

"Clever tricksters as many see them mostly," Hisaan answered with a knowing smile.

Trowa nodded closing his eyes with a sigh, "Do you all believe I am hunting your prince?"

Hisaan rubbed his chin, he knew what Rashid had initially thought, and while he agreed the stranger was an outsider Quatre had been one once as well. "A few of us would likely answer yes. You are curious, and unconcerned with some of the silly norms the Skyborn adhere to. Cat-like but not in a threatening way, perhaps a bit forward though."

"Rashid will just never fully trust me, at least his father seems to." Trowa had not gotten the impression anyone at that meeting was obsessing over whether he and the prince would wind up in a bed together.

Hisaan chuckled shaking his head, "Than'gor the boy's blood are the only ones Rashid truly trusts, us mostly, everyone else takes time."

Trowa frowned as he glanced at the window they had been looking out not that long ago. "As if I would jeopardize my clan for a lay."

"For power some would and have, when one's kin are royalty no one's affection can entirely be trusted." Hisaan did not believe the young man was a threat to any of them unless they made him one. Quatre's gifts worked on man and beast, and if Than'gor had not touched the blond prince in the heart of his power he would be a fool to try anything in the heart of the prince's.

Trowa shook his head in disgust, "Your nobles disturb me."

"They are not all as charming as our young prince regrettably. As a knight of the realm they can be mostly ignored." Hisaan was ignored by most and he was one of the crown prince's personal guard.

"Oh I intend to do more then ignore fools. I will not suffer them in my forests, and when a wolf growls it is best to listen to it." Trowa would do no trading with thieves, he could care less what fancy title they spat at him. He had earned his by right, and had spilled blood to keep it, and he would again.

"You will not befriend many in the trading guild with that mindset," Hisaan cautioned unaware if the young man knew what that was.

Trowa snorted in contempt, arms crossing, "We are not joining this Alliance to make friends with greedy thieves, cheating us is not good for one's health."

"The Sands do not show merely to the greedy either," Hisaan intoned with a nod.

Trowa returned the nod with a hint of a predatory sneer, "I knew there was a reason I was starting to like you desert born."

****4** **By Blade Or By Claw** **4** **

Quatre frowned slightly as he headed for the stable, Trowa was not in their room or any of the other non-bedrooms in the inn. Since the blond was sure his missing friend would not disappear into the night without so much a note the stables made sense. The prince frowned when he did not see Anu or Trowa near the fence, just the horses. "That man..," Quatre froze, muttering trailing off at a snort of hot breath against the back of his neck. Turning the pale blond gaped at the brown face he found no longer behind him. Mask was a rich almost black dark chocolate brown ending in rough triangles past its eyes. Dark brown ears ended in almost black tips, touches of dark brown colored the cheeks. Neak was brushed with almost black below the jaw and where it merged with the chest. Back and sides were waves of dark brown over a tan belly, swatches of almost black were scattered about as were a few cream patches in the tan. Forelimbs were the same almost black brown to roughly midway up past the joint, as if the were long lady's gloves. Back legs had the almost black brown stopping right below the joint, dark brown angling up to a bit shy of the front legs, the rest tan. Tail ended in black and angled up along the underside, dark brown angled alongside fading into tail. Slanted eyes were a bright orange finishing the very unique creature.

"Trowa?" Quatre called hoping he was correct and this horse sized wolf was a dire wolf he was on good terms with. Orange stare turned to look over the blond's shoulder, causing the prince to turn his head slightly but saw no one there? "Trowa?"

"Sha'Kre rei'na," Trowa greeted the wolf with an amused smirk, laying a hand on Quatre's shoulder, "Than'gor'ah."

Quatre relaxed the moment he heard Trowa's voice behind him, even if he had not been able to see him. Sha'Kre sounded like a name to him, rei'na could be ally or friend since it had rei in it, and than'gor'ah he already knew. Turning his head the blond smiled in greeting, "So this is your dire wolf friend, he is strikingly colored." The wolf raised his head proudly, tilting his head as he lowered his muzzle to meet Trowa's reaching hand.

"Sha'Kre, NightRunner, he will respond the either, and like Anu he is harmless to my friends," Trowa scratched a dark muzzle not at all worried about the blond and the brown dire wolf getting along.

Quatre watched graceful fingers move through dark fur, the dire wolf holding as still as a horse would. "Bright dawn Alpha Sha'Kre I am prince Quatre Winner." The wolf bowed his head, clearly able to understand as well as Anu.

"Prince..," Rashid trailed off at the sight of the massive wolf standing in front of his master and the Than'gor. "His?"

"Sha'Kre, NightRunner, and yes he is Trowa's mount." Quatre answered turning to Rashid and the others with a smile, "He is no threat to any friend of his brother."

Hisaan walked up to the pair, patting Trowa's shoulder with a smile, "I prefer Anu but he is a fine beast to be sure." Sha'Kre tilted his head at Hisaan, sniffing at him before nodding content.

Trowa returned the smile, Hisaan was a good man just not a fan of anything that feed on horses, "He likes you too, so do we ride?"

"Rashid is everything ready?" Quatre asked pleased Hisaan and Trowa had bonded so well, a few of the others looked mostly curious about this wolf rather then afraid or weary.

Rashid glanced at the wolf, "Yes, a few of the others are finishing up but they will be out in moments."

Quatre nodded, if Rashid said finishing up then he meant one last check of gear, supplies, whatever was needed. Turning to Trowa the blond smiled, "Is Ku'Tel's territory roughly as close as Tel'Ka's?"

Trowa glanced towards the inn, trusting Rashid when he said the others would join them soon since lying to his master did not fit with what he knew of the man. "A bit father but not by much. You need not worry about being caught out in the dark, his lands are as safe as my own."

"For you perhaps," Rashid muttered under his breathe, blinking when dark green turned towards him narrowing slightly.

Narrowed eyes rolled as Trowa mounted his dire wolf not bothering to respond to the outsider's comment. Rashid knew he had heard and that was enough, he would learn not to bait a wolf or would suffer a bite. Sha'Kre eyed Rashid as the other humans mounted, turning when the pale one came near that one he liked. The other dark skin who his bounded liked came up to his left and he sniffed at his mount, horses were interesting animals. When graceful fingers scratched his ear he wagged his tail, his brother was a smart two leg even if he had been born of another pack. "Hisaan your mount is all right?"

"Oh he is a good boy, there is no reason to worry none of our mounts will bolt at a single wolf, even one as large as your friend there." Hisaan would need to work on their mounts being as calm around a pack of dire wolves. Normal wolves were much smaller, as they should be, as well as less intelligent. There was no doubt in his mind the dire wolf was as smart as Anu, beating any mount the Alliance had that was not a mythical horse.

Quatre glanced at his leader horse trainer who had taken up a place to Trowa's left, the older man was respectful of She'Kre but not afraid of him. Rashid was at his side as always, the large male still not exactly a fan of Trowa. Frowning slightly Quatre wondered if that would cause problems, Hi'Ro was not going to stand there and let the insults go according to Trowa, and Ku'Tel may not either. Tel'Ka was not about to welcome Rashid until he warmed to her chosen one and Ku'Tel was her half brother and an ally of Trowa's as well. The idea of Rashid's over-protectiveness towards him causes issues with gods and hopeful allies was upsetting. "Do you all ride dire wolves into battle?"

"Tel'Ka'Rei and most Ku'Tel'Rei do yes, Anu is a fine mount but for fighting dire bear he is at a disadvantage Sha'Kre is not." Trowa answered turning his attention back to the blond prince, not minding answering his questions.

Quatre nodded, it made sense they rode wolves, and a wolf versus a bear was much fairer then a bear versus a deer. "Is it hard to bond with one? Are they like dogs or is it more like hunting dogs?"

Trowa tilted his head at the paler teen, "Hunting dogs...explain?"

"Oh, well most people who have dogs solely to help with hunting have a very professional relationship with them, where as dogs for pets or company are closer." Quatre had not seen dogs in Trowa's world but with dire wolves he would likely have wolves rather then dogs.

Frowning Trowa shook his head, "Our mounts are not tools so no, if we treated them as such they would turn on us as they should." Sha'Kre nodded in agreement with his rider, children could be a bit like that but they grew out if it as they did most foolish behavior.

"I prefer pets myself, our hunters have hunting hounds but they are treated well, and found good homes if they are hurt or too old to hunt any longer." Quatre was an animal lover, most of the Winners were, and saw to the animals as well as the people in his kingdom. Trowa nodded almost absently, getting a frown from the blond, "Perhaps you would like to meet a trainer or two during your next visit?"

"If I am not too busy with your father or the Preventors that could be interesting. Will your mythical horses shy at our wolves?" Trowa did not know much about the creatures really, "Magic can react strongly towards an unknown form."

"It can," Quatre agreed not asking what Trowa knew of magic outside that of his people, "Preventor and Knights are well traveled and their mounts are used to many forms of magic beyond our own. I am more worried about the towns folk reacting to a pack of your wolves, they are imposing when they wish to be."

"You have not offended Sha'Kra Quatre, wolves are killers and so to be respected. Would a small group of five or so be too many for a first impression?" Quatre's people had been welcoming and kind that he had met, Trowa had no desire to needlessly frighten them.

"You mean you, Hi'Ro and maybe Sei'Na or something?" Quatre asked since Sel'Na had not really been alone until Trowa had joined her. Hi'Ro was who they were going to, the others he was unsure of their relationships with Tel'Ka and her followers. At Trowa's nod he frowned for a moment, fingers curling around his chin, "Five or six should be fine really, more then that may be pushing it. Do Sel'Na's people use wolves as well since you can hardly ride a raven?"

"They use mounts from all our lands, thought they are not a warrior tribe as my own is but their warriors are just as deadly." Trowa had met a few from the Sei'Tel's flock but they were only Gathers curious about him, they had been interesting really.

"I look forward to introduce her to our libraries, can she read Common as well as speak it...can you? Sorry I am only asking because treaties will be written in Common and they have to be signed...why are smirking at me like that?" Quatre frowned at Trowa in mild annoyance, that man loved being contrary a little too much sometimes.

"Will you relax, honestly do you think I will sic Sha'Kre on you if you anciently offend me?" Trowa glanced at Rashid who did not look amused, Hisaan chuckled softly before saying something he had no translation for. "I am not sure if she can but I still remember, I was 8 after all."

"Our Master hates offending good people young Than'gor, even if they simply laugh it off as you seem to do." Hisaan had always liked the blond, he was so sincere and earnest it was rather endearing.

Trowa shrugged slightly, "I see no point in being offend by simple questions that are simply asked as a child would. If that is common among the Skyborn that is fine but it not among my kind, we are more interested in why rather then what."

Quatre considered the logic on focusing on tone and intention over actual words, he did that with his gifts often enough but not everyone had them. "Seems fitting for people so in tune with their instincts."

Trowa bowed his head in approval, "And you were worried Hi'Ro would not like you."

"Hi'Ro is the Than'gor we are going to meet than?" Rashid asked curious, he saw no reason for this stranger to come up otherwise. Catching two flashes of white as Zechs and Noin moved from checking the rear to take a place behind the quartet for the moment.

"Yes he is Rashid, and he is no threat to me," Quatre knew he was safe simply because he was a friend of Trowa, he hoped to befriend this stranger as well. It might be harder since Hi'Ro was a native unlike Trowa but that would not detour the blond, even a simple civil friendship would be enough.

Trowa frowned at Rashid knowing the taller male still considered him threatening to his blond charge, "Hi'Ro is a bit...short with strangers but he only attacks those who threaten him or his own. Owls may not be a nasty as wolves but their claws are sharper."

Rashid frowned right back at the young man, he had his moments but as long as he ordered his master about Rashid would not entirely trust him. They may in the boy's world, which gave him some right to instruct the prince, but the green eyed youth needed to learn his place behind the walls. "I am no fan of owls."

Quatre turned to his chief protector and second father, sighing softly, "Does Hi'Ro prefer being called by his title, name, or both?" Ignoring the posturing the blond decided to focus on not insulting Hi'Ro since he may not be as forgiving of cultural differences caused insults as Trowa had decided to be.

"Official meetings you should use both, otherwise just call him by title unless he says otherwise. Thankfully our titles are much sorter then your own can be, we will not be using them." Trowa did not care to learn the various noble titles and what they meant, it was a waste of his time.

"I assumed you would say that, using full titles is not something diplomats often have to do anyway. Do your people have a word personal guards? Sel'Na seemed to have them even if you do not, or do you and you just left them at home?" Quatre had not seen anyone act protective of Trowa other then his adopted father figure, and that did not mean he held any official rank.

Trowa glanced at Rashid sure the question was about what to call Rashid and his men so Rei'Yu would understand what they were without needing to know Skyborn terms. "Seer's visions cause trance like states and they are not always in control of them so guards are necessary. Some of us have guards as well but I am not really one of them, those I travel with are more like your advisers rather then simple protectors. Shin'du is what you would call your men collectively, Shin'du'na is what you would call Rashid as he is your lead protector and adviser."

"Shin'du'na Rashid, shorter then saying it in Common," Quatre commented half to himself.

Rashid frowned slightly as he considered the title, it sounded all right really, "It is acceptable."

Trowa arched a brow at Rashid's comment, "Glad our titles met your approval."

Quatre reached out and lightly smacked Trowa's arm with the back of his hand, "Stop picking on Rashid just because you can, seriously you two."

"I like it myself, Edom must be enjoying himself learning your tongue, he loves such things." Hisaan enjoyed learning about other cultures in the Alliance but studying their words was not his passion. Meeting trainers and handlers was much more interesting, he was a trainer himself.

Quatre chuckled, "Oh he will want to stay even longer when we return to gather him and the others...perhaps Sel'Na will welcome him?"

"The entire flock would welcome him Quatre, all who are curious are welcomed by the Great Raven. After the BloodSworn lay dead at our feet you can met him yourself if you wish." Trowa was curious to explore the Skyborn's world when there was peace between them, to see the world that had once been his.

"I would enjoy that very much I think, but for now Ku'Tel is the bird I need to worry about." Quatre wanted to see more of this strange world where great animal spirits walked among their followers so often they thought nothing of it, primal at peace with civilization rather then at war with it.

"You are very sure we will win," Rashid commented, the idea of mad warriors riding bears the size of war horses with no fear of death was worrisome.

"We win or we die, that is how my world works, I am not sure about yours. The BloodSworn must fall, every single one of them and their corrupted gods to ensure mine lives." Trowa would kill them all for that reason alone, Tel'Ka meant more to him than his mortal existence ever did or could.

Quatre frowned in thought, he was still unsure how to kill a god, perhaps only an another's chosen could? The idea of Trowa facing off against something like Tel'Ka and walking away unscathed seemed impossible. "I do not think I could face off against a god."

"You are not a trained warrior I am, do not worry about it I know what I am doing." Trowa knew how his gods worked, this was his world and his war. Quatre and his army of silver and gold was a welcomed ally but they did not understand how his world worked. Glancing at Rashid he smirked, those like Rashid would learn one way or another.

**4By Blade Or By Claw4**

Quatre glanced up at the gray skies through branches heavy with a spiderweb like moss that made them rather unnerving. The canopy grew thicker the further they went until it was nearly as dark as night, his men weary as they looked around the strange forest. Sensing nothing but calm amusement to his left the blond turned to glance at Trowa. Shaking his head when he thought he saw the other's eyes flash dimly like an animals when Trowa turned to regard him, he was letting the dark play tricks on him surly. "You could have warned us it was going to be this dark."

Trowa smirked at the blond, "And where would the fun be in that?"

"Master I must protest," Rashid glared at the young man not finding this the least bit funny.

Trowa sighed in mild exasperation, "You are so quick to think the worst Rashid, how bleak your world must be. Every clan has a test to pass if you wish to get into their good graces more quickly then talking alone, this is Ku'Tel's proving grounds. And before you rage about me endangering your precious master is safe enough, the tests are not inherently lethal."

"Rashid," Quatre said quickly to stop his protector from raging at Trowa for his callousness, which he was starting to get use to even if it annoyed him as well. "I do not remember you mentioning any tests when your held us."

"And what makes you think you passed?" Trowa titled his head at the blond curious to see if he would figure it all out, he was rather insightful once he stop subjecting everything to Skyborn logic and morals.

Quatre frowned sure he had passed some sort of test, even if Rashid may have failed another, "I challenged you for my men only to back down form a needless fight...you complemented me for that." When Trowa grinned as he nodded Quatre smiled, it seemed to fit the wolf logic Tel'Ka's followers practiced. "And my men proved their loyalty and obedience by not attacking you or causing problems."

"Very good Than'gor'ah Quatre, wolf values are easy enough to gleam from observing us but what of owls?" Trowa knew exactly what this way too dark forest was for but he had passed long ago, and telling was against the rules.

Quatre frowned as he considered what he knew of owls from various cultures, most saw them as wise if not still a bit creepy. Blinking he turned to face his men, "Do not draw your weapons!" Eery hooting and glowing eyes came from the darkness and Quatre frowned. GhostWing was the name of this spirit, a forest of darkness where owls reined supreme and a group who feared owls on a cultural and spiritual level all fit. Moving forward he sat straight and defiant in his saddle, "I am Than'gor'ah Winner here to speak with Than'gor Hi'Ro of the Ku'Tel'rei."

"Rei'na k'to? Zo va ne Than'gor Tro'Wa?"

"Rei'na no Tel'Ka'Rei," Trowa answered as he stopped Sha'Kre beside the blond outsider. "K'to no Dem'Oni."

"What are you telling him exactly?" Rashid demanded frowning, hand on his hilt but was otherwise still. A few of those words sounded familiar, and clearly the voice demanded the Than'gor explain them all.

Trowa ignored the taller male as he glanced at Quatre who nodded, nodding back he smiled. "Than'gor Hi'Ro das."

Quatre turned to Trowa when he moved, clear voice commanding his attention regardless of his commanding tone. The sort exchange seemed rather straightforward, Rashid demanding answers went ignored to the extent of not even glancing at him. The word das was unknown but it sounded like a command to him, perhaps Trowa was asking for his friend. When a shadow moved the blond frowned, a white dire wolf coming to stop before them, rider wearing a pale gray cloak with feathers reminding him of Sel'Na's raven attire. "Than'gor?"

The pale cowl shifted as the rider tilted his head at the blond, "Ist?"

Trowa chuckled when Quatre blinked confused, it was adorable even in night vision, "Hi'Ro."

"Tro'Wa," Hi'Ro greeted bowing his head, "Ang rei'na."

Trowa nodded leaning forward, arms crossing on Sha'Kre's shoulders, "Ist. Shin'du'na Rashid ba ka est Dem'Oni."

Hi'Ro nodded, if his friend told him the other man was a fool but not an enemy he did not doubt it. "Ura rei'to?"

"Est Common," Trowa answered, Quatre was learning but saying he could speak their words was a gross overstatement.

Hiro nodded again, it took time to learn a tongue when not granted by a god, "Common than yes?"

"They would appreciate it yes. I need to speak with Ku'Tel my friend, has he told you this?" Trowa was not sure how much Ku'Tel had told Hiro since he knew others were coming.

Hi'Ro frowned slightly though no one but Tro'Wa would be able to see since these outsiders clearly had trouble seeing in the dark. "Little, Owls hate repeating."

"That they do, Than'gor'ah, Shin'du'na if you would follow? His men will be fine once you show them where they tend to their mounts and feed. They were my guests for a day." Trowa knew the others would behave for an hour or so while they talked, Hisaan and a few others would see to things.

Hi'Ro nodded as he turned, speaking to another rider who came to greet him before heading back into the shadows. "I was half expecting them to fail."

Trowa shrugged, "Quatre has learned during his visit, this entire rei'na is his idea. Zechs and Noin are new but willing."

Hi'Ro glanced at the blond riding calmly next to Tro'Wa, his protector frowning at them in clear annoyance. The taller blond in an odd silver mask rode behind them with a women with purple hair, both calm but alert. "Your former blood?"

Trowa nodded, "His ways are different but not nearly as illogical as one might fear. The Desertborn are curious though respectable."

Hi'Ro glanced at the frowning male over his shoulder, respectable was enough for him. They had not drawn their weapons even though they felt threatened, their leader was insightful and clearly had Tro'Wa's respect so he would allow them in his forest. "As you say."

Quatre blinked when Hi'Ro switched to Common as Trowa had, wondering if every leader had been taught Common. The pair of Chosen spoke to each other of his men and meeting with Ku'Tel ignoring the rest of them. It seemed there would be not wasting of time, which made sense since Hi'Ro knew the basics if little else. From the conversation he assumed est was a negative response while ist was positive, if not more then just a simple no and yes. Whatever their language was called they seemed to be able communicate a lot in a few short words, something Common was not as good at. Coming out of the dark ring of trees the blond blinked to readjust his eyes, the trees looking like the ones around Trowa's home. Was that ring of darkness just to scare outsiders away, if so it likely worked very well? "I assure you the Skyborn are not all like the rogues you are used to dealing with." Hi'Ro glanced at him but said nothing he just kept leading the way with Trowa. Sighing Quatre just shook his head, he would show Hi'Ro he was a friend just as he had Trowa it just might take a little longer.

A wall that looked familiar came into view, Hi'Ro giving a few orders before entering his domain, Trowa bowing his head to the guards as he followed suit. Quatre nodded to his men as he followed the pair, slipping from his mount when they did, handing over the reins as he moved to stand near Trowa looking for a cue. Zechs and Noin talking quietly behind him in German. Trowa was glancing around no doubt comparing everything to when he was last there, he did not linger on anything so Quatre was not concerned. Following the pair into a circular building he noted the giant owl carved of pale wood similar in size to Tel'Ka's. Rashid stopped behind him eyeing the statue with a bit of confusion and weariness, Zechs and Noin open curiosity. Knowing what was coming he studied Hi'Ro as he walked up to the lifeless wood, slashing open his palm before placing it into the curved beak lips moving. Rashid backed away as the wood reared and creaked, going up in smoke that took on an owl shape, glowing eyes so like Tel'Ka focusing on them as it looked down. "Lord Ku'Tel."

"Prince Winner welcome to my forest, Trowa it is good to see you well cub."

Trowa bowed his head with a grin, completely comfortable in the presence of this spirit, "It is good to be seen Whisper."

Quatre moved to stand beside Trowa, the phantom owl fascinating, "Lord Ku'Tel Please accept our help?"

Ku'Tel titled his head, "Help from ones who fear and distrust us?"

Quatre shook his head, "We do not all feel that way."

"Your own Shin'du'na fears me and distrusts my second favorite Than'gor." Ku'Tel reminded the blond with his echoing voice, wings flaring without a sound.

"Rashid's people fear owls, and many of mine would cower at something like you at first. His distrust of Trowa is personal and not something we share." Quatre countered, he trusted Trowa now that they had an understanding. He could care less if Trowa swore fidelity to him and his family as long as he was in the Alliance he was no threat that was all Quatre cared about.

Ku'Tel leaned down, "No child you do not fear me or my flock, and yes you know Trowa is honorable. I shall deal with you and yours since your eyes are unclouded even if you are still ignorant to many of our ways." Leaning back the owl folded his wings back to his side, "Hi'Ro the BloodSworn must be removed from this world they have grown too bold."

Hi'Ro pulled back his hood, shaking his head, "They have been for two years now."

Ku'Tel glanced at his chosen, "True, they have now forsaken our ways and move to swallow us all in their madness."

"Than they shall drown in their tainted blood," Hi'Ro commented unconcerned as he turned to Trowa. "Your former people have some issue with this?"

Trowa sighed as he crossed his arms, "Skyborn are not much for dealing with problems in such permanent ways no. Once they see the handiwork of the mad they will not be so quick to try and talk things out first."

Rashid frowned at the cold dismissive tone, "Compassion is a Winner strength."

Hi'Ro turned glaring, frowning when Trowa held up a hand, "Leave it be he has been like that since he saw the color of my skin, he is of no importance to things."

Rashid glared as he moved forward, "Bastard how dare..!"

Trowa turned snarling, Rashid freezing as he stopped yelling, "Your personal feelings towards me mean nothing in the face of mutual destruction so be silent or I shall make you so." Cold warning was spoken without rising his voice, eyes ice cold, body tense and ready to move if need be.

Hiro glared, frowning when the large man backed down, Tro'Wa did not make threats he gave warnings. "K'to ba ka."

Trowa shook his head relaxing, "Est k'to. Than'gor Winner is willing to help, he knows a true warning when he hears one. Their army of silver and gold will stand with us on the bloodied battlefield, and afterward."

"Rei'na...if you say they are worth it then I will try. Once the Dem'Oni lay dead we shall see if they remain worth it though. What do you need of me brother?" Hi'Ro wished to beat the teeth from the Shin'du'na's mouth but Trowa did not wish it so they remained.

Trowa smiled at his friend, "We will meet with his forces before moving and seeing madness drowns in the blood they so desire. They gather near Dok'Mor jat."

Hi'Ro frowned, turning to Ku'Tel who closed his eyes, "Nothing is scared to them now...where are we gathering?"

"The great plain nearby, seems fitting. I left instruction with Tor'Dak to send what forces are not needed to keep my lands safe there. The Skyborn needed less convincing then I feared they would, Zechs and Noin lead their Riders. It should take less then a day to instruct them fully in our ways, easily done on the move." Trowa continued as if the others were either not there or fully aware of what he was talking about.

Hi'Ro nodded, gearing up for war did take time, "I doubt I could have done as well."

"Come now I am as much an outsider as you are I just know a bit more about them. It seems many different people have come together for common goals, no different form our own people." Trowa knew the king had not heard him out simply because he was white by birth, though the nobles were another story.

Hi'Ro glanced at Rashid before shrugging slightly, "I will see to my own while you explain all of this to your new rei'na, it will save me from having to."

Trowa chuckled before bowing, "Hi'Ro, Master Ku'Tel."

Ku'Tel dipped since owls could not bow as humans could, "Trowa. Quatre come before me?"

Quatre frowned slightly but walked up to stand between Trowa and Hi'Ro, "Yes?"

"You wear the mark of one allied with my sister I wish to mark you as well." Ku'Tel was sure the blond had noticed the pendent was a little different from then one Trowa wore, he was not chosen but he was harmless to them.

Quatre touched the navy feathers, glancing at Trowa who smiled with a slight nod, "I am honored you think so highly of me Lord Ku'Tel the Whisper."

Ku'Tel plucked a feather before dropping it for the human to catch, "I am pleased you respect us as our children do, even if you do not love us as well just yet."

Quatre caught the glowing feather, smiling when it solidified with a flash, a pendant taking its place. A pair of touching silver moons within a ring held two sets of three feathers similar to the navy one he wore. Bowing he lowered the chain over his head, turning when Hi'Ro patted his shoulder with a warm smile. "You will not regret this."

Hi'Ro glanced at Rashid for a moment before returning his attention to the blond, "You may be Skyborn but you are no outsider, not anymore."

Trowa tapped Quatre's shoulder, "Come, he has much to do and you all have questions I can answer."

Quatre nodded, bowing to Hi'Ro and Ku'Tel once more before following Trowa, "I can think of a few."

**4** **By Blade Or By Claw** **4**

"So what is Dok'Mor jat, or where perhaps?" Quatre asked as he sat down, nodding when food was set down. Trowa was sitting with his back to the door, Rashid across from him, and the blond seated at the head of the table, Zechs and Noin beside Rashid.

Trowa sighed softly, arms folding on the table as he considered the best way to explain something. "Dok'Mor was the last of our guardians to die in the war I mentioned before. Dok'Mor jat literally means WhiteMother's fall. She was gravely injured but carried our wounded until she fell life force spent completely. To this day that site is revered by all since she and her children carried all our peoples, to met there to plot our downfall is spitting on her memory. We have rivalries but we are still one people untied by the gods who guide us, that unity is what kept us together once we settled here."

"So this god gave her life to see as many of you as could be were saved and now her grave is being defiled by those who wish to kill and enslave you all...that is horrid." Quatre felt sick at the very idea of it, to mock something so important to your people, to your own past.

"And this plains place?" Rashid asked not about to mock such a noble spirit, these BloodSworn were a threat to all.

"A few hours ride from Dok'Mor jat her son and daughter decided to stay, their tribes are the farthest from your Alliance, and the closest to our old domain. The plains have been used for gatherings since moving here, though a plain closer to the Great Raven's forest has become more popular in recent years. RollingThunder's chosen move around while MeadowWalker has a permanent holt, our wounded will be taken there. Meadow's people tend to all, they will be very busy."

Rashid frowned, the bold young chieftain sounded resolved and he doubted it was simply because clansmen would die. "They do not care we are outsiders?"

Trowa shook his head, "You could be BloodSworn and they would still tend to you, it is their way."

Rashid nodded, he knew a few groups like that, "My people would not all aid a wounded enemy if we knew they were one."

Trowa nodded not surprised by that, "How is it your people joined this Alliance? From what Hisaan has told me you live in the sands apart form others."

Rashid gave a slight nod, Hisaan had taken a liking to the young man who at least knew how to treat horses correctly. "Like your adopted people we have lands we have walked for generations, far from white man. Our traders had met a few of them before, the meetings had gone well so a more official meeting was agreed upon. The Winner clan treated us as equals, with true respect for our ways and that earned them our trust. Master Quatre once saved my life and so I and my men protect him gladly, he is a good man."

"His father seemed to be as well, still not sure about the noble class," Trowa frowned, his people had no use for that class and he was fie with that.

"Than'gor? Cri'Ni, ka wu sho Hi'Ro," A young man said entering the room ignoring the outsiders.

Trowa tilted his head, "Cri'Ni? Ang k'to no Dem'Oni? Ku ma?" Hi'Ro had not mentioned anyone called FoxShadow, a term used for thieves normally. He was not sure what his friend needed from him, but was willing to do as asked.

The man shrugged, "Wa. Fa, fa."

Trowa nodded holding up a finger before nodding towards the blond, the man nodded and left to wait outside. "It seems Hi'Ro is having problems with a thief he wishes to discuss with me while I am here. Please remain here while I am gone, none of you can speak our tongue."

Quatre nodded, "Hisaan is seeing to our mounts, and Hi'Ro has seen our men have all been fed so there is little reason for me to leave. Please assure Hi'Ro we will be happy to help if it turns out this thief is a rouge form our lands."

Zechs nodded, "We often see to thieves and the like, if they are one of ours we will assist you as you wish."

Trowa smiled, "He will appreciate the offer, I will try not to be long." Getting to his feet he bowed before walking out, a few words exchanged before he was too far for either of the others to hear.

"Bold thief to steal form a ghost owl," Rashid did not like the idea of the ghosts of gods walking about, it was unnerving to him.

Quatre frowned stroking his twin pendents absently, "That may be the point. Is there anything you wish to discuses you do not want Trowa to hear while he is gone?"

"A few things," Rashid admitted, not all of them were necessarily insulting.

**4By Blade Or By Claw4**

Quatre looked up when he sensed someone enter the room, smiling at Trowa, frowning slightly when the other turned. "Trowa?"

"hm? Did I miss something?" Trowa asked tilting his head at the blond.

"You look tried, or are you just deep in thought?" Quatre knew a few people who looked similar when tried or thinking deeply, he was still learning to read Trowa's expressions.

"I'm fine Quatre, the thief seems to be just a show off. Hi'Ro was curious if anything similar had happened in my lands since we are so close, it is no concern." Trowa answered as he walked past the seated pair, not looking at either of them.

Quatre nodded, that all made sense to him, only to frown when Trowa laid down curling up, "Trowa?"

"hm?" Trowa hummed lifting his head to glance at the blond.

"If you want to sleep we can leave you in peace?" Quatre offered, he did not want to keep his friend awake, at least not once he was sure the other was all right. Zechs and Noin had retreated to another room, Quatre had not pressed.

"Talk if you want I don't mind," Trowa answered lowering his head, eyes closing.

Quatre stood and walked up to the comfortable looking leader. Sitting down across from him the blond smiled when a dark eye half opened, focusing on him. "There is nothing really left to talk about so I think I'll get some sleep as well. The sooner we get back to my home the sooner we can leave to meet up with the rest of your people." Trowa smiled at him as he closed his eyes and Quatre smiled back curling up as well. Sighing softly he relaxed, he felt safe here, and he had slept well curled up near Trowa before. Rashid said he was going to go check on his men before turning in and Quatre waved his consent, he did not feel like shouting. Lowering his hand he shifted slightly before he stilled, sleep did seem like a good idea.

**4By Blade Or By Claw4**

And that is the end again...Chapter 5 they will all be back in Quatre's kingdom so look forward to that. As always questions, comments, suggestions are all welcomed. I have a few other Gundam Wing fics laying about you may also enjoy so feel free to give them a look while waiting for chapter 5.

 

The Wolf Sha'Kre is based on, lovely no?

 


End file.
